Wonder Woman - The Week
by KMGrady
Summary: (Pre-Crisis) A banished Circe will escape her exile in 7 days. An ailing Wonder Woman is the only one who can prevent this, yet to Diana's chagrin her own JLA colleagues unwittingly stand in her way.
1. Banished

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended in this work. This is a non-profit effort done out of affinity and respect for the comics and their characters.  
  
This story is based upon Pre-Crisis Wonder Woman and Justice League of America. It has multiple chapters which will be posted periodically over the next few months.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
**************************************************************************   
  
A dazzling array of multi-colored light emanates from Moulton Park, a peaceful Little League baseball field as recently as ten minutes ago. Sirens blare in all directions as the small town of Marston becomes the epicenter of an unexpected and violent confrontation. Minor Earth tremors extend over a five mile radius. Brave members of the legendary Justice League of America work in unison. The majority devote themselves to safeguarding the public. The remainder concentrate upon the threat itself.  
  
To the small number of onlookers who remain close enough to bear witness, the scene is bizarre and confusing. While peril is undeniably imminent, its source is most unclear. The forms of Green Lantern and Zatanna can be made out amidst the chaos. The Emerald Gladiator hovers high above the glowing phenomenon and erects an enormous green energy dome around it. Zatanna stands just outside Green Lantern's shield. Arms raised above her head, the young magician casts a mystic incantation to fortify her colleague's efforts. Three blurs circle the danger zone at dizzying speed just within the confines of the green dome. Superman, Flash and Red Tornado combine their power to create an immensely strong whirlwind which further contains the massing energy field.   
  
So intense is the brilliance of this energy, it completely obscures the two figures at its very core. Even the vivid golden glow of the magic lasso is lost in the spectacular spectrum of color. Although they are separated by a mere three feet, Wonder Woman can barely make out the form of her arch foe, Circe. The wicked sorceress curses at the Amazon princess as she fights to free herself from the golden coils wrapped snugly about her torso. Of Diana's many adversaries, Circe is the only one immune to the mystical qualities of the Hestia's lasso. Coupled with her vast supernatural prowess, she poses a grave challenge for the Amazon champion and her colleagues.   
  
This fact has not gone unnoticed on Mt. Olympus, home of the legendary gods of Greek myth. As per the decree of Lord Zeus, the Olympians now rarely intervene in the affairs of the mortals on Terra. The arrogance of humanity has led man to turn his back upon them; as such the king of the gods believes man must learn painful lessons of survival without their divine guidance. In this instance, however, Zeus agrees with the appeals of his wife Hera, and goddesses Athena and Aphrodite. The ageless Circe's mastery of the occult continues to escalate. Although she is not yet deemed a danger to Olympus itself, this is an inevitable eventuality if she isn't thwarted.  
  
*****  
  
Hours ago, Princess Diana was summoned into the realm of the gods by Hermes. Throughout Olympus, the daughter of Hippolyta is highly regarded, although in the cases of Ares and Heracles theirs is a grudging admiration. Seeking to quell the burgeoning threat Circe presents, the gods offered Wonder Woman the means to neutralize the sorceress. The mission would be exceedingly perilous, but to the surprise of no one Diana readily accepted. Her lariat is therefore temporarily charged with additional mystical energy. Using her incredible physical strength as a power source, the magic lasso can now serve as a conduit to a parallel universe entirely devoid of magic. Once banished to this dimensional plane, Circe will be rendered powerless and thus live out a normal and harmless lifespan.  
  
Wonder Woman has clashed with Circe several times during her super heroic career. The witch's hatred, jealousy and fear of Diana remains constant. Her powers have grown noticeably over the years, thus influencing the heroine's decision to risk her very life to entrap her nemesis. Circe must be stopped, now.  
  
Armed with a viable weapon to use against the sorceress, Diana called an emergency meeting of the Justice League half an hour ago. The group began contemplating potential strategies to draw Circe out into the open when the enchantress made such discussions moot. Seeking the annihilation and humiliation of Wonder Woman, Circe launched an audacious offensive in rural Marston. With sheer glee, the diabolical witch transformed a dozen men into mindless, lower-animal forms forced to obey her every command.   
  
As Circe expected, her callous spectacle drew the prompt response of the Amazon princess. As per Diana's wishes, her Justice League allies remained out of sight so as to allow the heroine to spring her surprise attack. Wonder Woman easily fended off charges from a pathetic assortment of Minotaurs, and other foul man-beasts. Circe looked on in amusement as her foe shed this onslaught. Always pompous, the witch conducted herself with the carefree swagger of a woman who believed herself unbeatable.   
  
Flinging aside the last of her assailants, Wonder Woman whipped out her magic lasso. Circe sneered and boldly invited the Amazon to use her trademark weapon. Diana's toss was true. As the golden lariat unerringly looped about Circe's upper body, the field erupted in a sea of brilliant, cackling energy unanticipated by both the princess and her quarry. They groaned in shock as the initial jolt staggered each of them. Seeing this unexpected twist, the JLA charged to the scene to provide necessary relief.  
  
*****  
  
Circe feels desperation, for she now recognizes the dire threat Wonder Woman and her golden lasso pose. As such her counterattack is swift and vicious. Her potent retaliatory spell surges through the golden twine until it strikes the Amazon princess with heartless fury. Wonder Woman is nearly knocked off of her feet. Every instinct of self-preservation mandates that the heroine release her grasp upon the magic lasso, but her iron will demands otherwise. By now, the energy discharge is so bright that Diana is completely blinded, but she needn't see to know what's happening. Her limbs ache and stiffen by the second. Her flexibility and strength wane and her mind struggles to focus. "Great Hera!" Diana thinks to herself. "Circe's reverting me back into the clay from which I was spawned! But that's impossible! She's never had that kind of power!"  
  
The next few moments seem like an eternity as Wonder Woman defiantly clutches her golden lasso and fights against the debilitating effects of Circe's sorcery. She doubts her colleagues can even see her horrible ordeal, but it matters not for there is nothing any of them can do to help her. Diana is on her own. Her body trembles as her torso grows ever more rigid. Her torment escalates until she can hold back a scream of agony no more.   
  
Diana's hair-raising cry of pain blends with a simultaneous outburst from her equally overwhelmed opponent. The blinding light cackling about the pair fades, as do their respective screams. Superman, Red Tornado and Flash break off their protective vortex and Green Lantern wills away his ring's energy dome. As the considerable dust from the maelstrom subsides, a singular form begins to take shape. Prone on her hands and knees is the Amazon princess. Circe is nowhere to be seen; Wonder Woman has prevailed.  
  
*****  
  
The Flash is the first to reach the beleaguered Amazon. He gently clutches Wonder Woman's left arm with the intent of assisting the heroine to her feet. Barry Allen is startled and frightened by her appearance. Diana's lovely face is beet red with the odd exception of several pale splotches sporadically spaced on her cheeks and forehead. Her arms, legs and upper body are a hideous shade of gray and her typically ideal skin is dangerously dry and chafed. The speedster's first instinct is that the whirlwind has simply covered her body from head to toe in dust and dirt. Alas this can't be, for her discolored skin contrasts markedly with her red, blue and gold costume which is as distinct as ever.  
  
Barry frantically urges Diana, who is dizzy and barely conscious, to sit still. Suddenly, Wonder Woman lashes out at her fellow Leaguer. With a powerful backhanded thrust, she propels the Flash one hundred yards through the air. Superman flies to Allen's aid while Red Tornado, Green Lantern and Zatanna lead a cautious approach towards the still kneeling figure of Wonder Woman. By now, her complexion has recovered considerably. She is quite pale, but the gray tones are no longer evident. "Careful!" Batman warns. "This appears to be Wonder Woman, but she could be a deception on Circe's part!"  
  
Princess Diana forces herself to stand. She is drained and barely able to remain upright, but she is determined to keep this vulnerability to herself. "No, Bruce!" she insists, "I am Wonder Woman. Circe has been dispatched to the alternate dimension where she can threaten us no more." The group eyes the Amazon princess with some skepticism as they weigh her words. "I truly wish I could have reached her." Diana laments. "She could have done so much good for humanity if only she would have buried her misguided hatreds."  
  
Superman and Flash return to the fold. The speedster is slightly shaken up, but his super speed aura protected him the full brunt of Diana's super powered blow. Barry is both relieved and confused by the heroine's appearance. He is certain that he had seen her gravely ill mere moments ago, yet now her color is steadily returning to normal. Wonder Woman suggests that he was mistaken, but Flash sticks by his original account. "Something isn't right here!" Barry declares. "Diana, you have to be checked out."   
Wonder Woman extends her hands out in front of her body and urges her concerned friends to back up and give her a little breathing space. The Amazon princess insists that she is fine other than for momentary disorientation and some slight fatigue. "Diana, you know the drill." Black Canary observes. "If a JLA member's physical or mental well-being is legitimately questioned by another, he or she must consent to a physical examination. Given what you've just been through, I'm inclined to think Barry is right." League members nod their heads in agreement.   
  
The Amazon's heart races wildly as she faces the prospect of returning to the satellite for a checkup. Diana suddenly recognizes that she is deathly afraid; it is this intense fear that is generating the adrenaline which keeps the depleted champion on her feet. Wonder Woman has no tangible understanding as to why, but she somehow knows unequivocally that she must distance herself from all of her Justice League friends. "If I go back to headquarters with them, someone, and perhaps even all of us, will perish!" she privately theorizes.  
  
"It's in your best interests, Di." Superman opines. Diana looks at Kal-El. The man is genuinely concerned about her and with his super senses can no doubt detect her ever increasing respiratory rates. "If I don't get myself out of here in the next half minute, I never will!" she thinks to herself while attempting to portray a calm demeanor.   
  
"Listen everyone, I know about JLA protocol. I helped draft the rules. You're right about the physical, but I am overdue for pressing royal business on Paradise Island. I'll be there for a few days, but I give you my solemn word that Paula will give me a complete work up as soon as possible. The results will be immediately forwarded to you."  
  
"Good enough?" Diana smiles while simultaneously levitating up to her invisible plane which quietly hovers above the group. Her delivery is so smooth. Wonder Woman is a stubbornly proud lady with a heritage that demands unusual responsibilities; therefore most of her comrades accept her proposal without challenge. Batman, Flash and Superman do not. The former two can not follow the princess through the air, but Kal-El can.  
  
Superman floats outside the cockpit of the invisible jet before the anxious Wonder Woman can fly off. Diana is desperate to ditch the Man of Steel, but she dare not provoke an argument or confrontation. She commands her plane to head for Themyscira at half speed. Superman follows alongside the craft and Diana ambles out onto the right wing for a mid-air chat.   
  
"Something on your mind?" Diana asks with a whimsical grin. Superman feels a little silly. "Well Barry thought ..." he begins sheepishly. "Barry thought I was dying, but it was just the final remnants of an illusion which Circe had tried to cast." Diana interrupts. "I assure you I'm fine. Now I'd love to continue this tete-a-tete, but we'll soon be reaching Paradise Island. And you know how mother frowns on male guests!"  
  
Diana returns to the cockpit as Superman flies off. The super heroine mentally instructs her plane to complete its journey home and land on its customary runway. Now safe from the watchful eyes of her good-intentioned friends, Diana passes out from sheer exhaustion. 


	2. The Nightmarish Truth

"Are you certain you're all right, daughter?" Hippolyta inquires. Princess Diana smiles. Her mother always worries about her. At times the queen's maternal browbeating can be tedious, particularly given the heroine's remarkable track record of accomplishments. On this occasion, however, the monarch's concern is more than understandable. After all, battling Circe is a fearsome task, even for the gallant champion of the Amazons.  
  
Diana sits up in the easy chair within her mother's royal chambers. She vaguely recalls her arrival on her homeland an hour or so ago. Hippolyta's trusted advisor and friend, General Philipus, had met the groggy heroine at the isolated landing strip and discretely ushered her to the palace. A brief rest has proven quite invigorating for the Justice Leaguer. Her earlier anxieties have largely subsided. She is now alert and reassures Hippolyta that the ill effects of her confrontation with Circe have passed. "I'm fine mother. It's nothing a couple days of relaxation on Paradise Island can't cure."  
  
"Of course Diana." the queen enthusiastically responds. "You're always welcome. You know that." The princess graciously hugs her mother. "Daughter," Hippolyta continues, "before you lose yourself for hours on end in the woods or along the shore or what not, will you please accompany me to the town square? There are a few architectural changes I'm considering for which I would appreciate your honest opinion."  
  
"Certainly mother." the princess responds as she prepares to momentarily retreat to the sanctuary of her spacious bedroom within the imperial mansion. For Diana, it is an unspoken ritual to change into customary Amazon attire upon each return home. The Amazon ruler has always had difficulty accepting her daughter's decision to win the role of Wonder Woman. The princess' absence is keenly felt by Hippolyta, who fears for her well-being despite her great powers and abilities. Although the queen has never voiced it, Diana knows that the very sight of her in costume pains her mother greatly. As such, she makes a concerted effort to avoid mention or reminders of her outside life.  
  
"Diana, there's no need to change." Hippolyta declares before her daughter exits the room. "Your present attire will suffice." The princess follows the queen out of the building and down the steep, exterior steps of the palace. Several Amazons mill about the town square as the royal pair stride towards the cathedral at the far end of the plaza. Diana can usually read her mother's moods, but in this case she is quite confused. Superficially, Hippolyta's actions strike her as condescending, a sort of public spectacle showcasing the defiant princess in her unmistakable colors. Strangely, the queen's words and body language don't support this interpretation. Hippolyta seems a bit distracted, which would be most atypical were she intending to teach her daughter a lesson.  
  
Suddenly, the relative calm is broken as hundreds of Amazons swarm into the square from every conceivable direction. Choruses of "Diana!", "Princess Diana!" and "Wonder Woman!" echo throughout the town. Hippolyta smiles devilishly at her flabbergasted daughter. They embrace briefly before the princess finds herself hoisted atop the shoulders of her elated sisters. Paradise Island is ecstatic over the defeat of the nefarious Circe and it is a time to honor their noble champion and princess.  
  
An enormous feast soon ensues. Seated in her royal throne which faces the masses, Hippolyta salutes her people for a superb celebration organized in record time. She proclaims that Wonder Woman is "queen for a day" and with that she turns the forum over to Princess Diana, who is positioned at her immediate right. A hush comes over the crowd as the queen rises from her dais and beckons the princess to take the seat. Diana politely resists. Never before, in the nearly 2000 years that the Amazons have inhabited Paradise Island, has anyone other than Queen Hippolyta sat on this throne. On those rare occasions when another Amazon has stepped into the leadership role in Hippolyta's stead, her royal throne has always remained vacant as the ultimate demonstration of respect.  
  
The Amazon population cheers as Hippolyta nearly drags a reluctant Diana to the fabled chair. The princess expresses her thanks to her mother and fellow sisters for a wondrous party. "It's great to be home! Hola!" she shouts with glee.  
  
*****  
  
Paradise Island is like no other locale on Earth. While the island is visually beautiful, its uniqueness is just as special to Princess Diana under the cover of darkness. It is so peaceful. The air is absolutely pure. She hears the low hum of crickets and the distant sound of the sea washing ashore. What a difference from the Washington traffic, airplanes and factories which provide the background noise on a typical evening in mans' world.   
  
The princess falls asleep very swiftly. Alas, her expectations of sweet dreams are doomed to disappointment. As she dozes, Diana's mind experiences not a pleasant dream, but rather a nightmare beyond the bizarre...  
  
*****  
  
The mustache tickles her nose and upper lip. The beard brushes up against her soft cheek. It's a unique sensation, but one that she likes very much. Their lips finally unlock after a long and passionate kiss. "Oh, this is so right!" Diana exclaims. Ollie Queen can only nod his head in agreement as he gasps for breath. "Lady, you damn near suffocated me with that wonder kiss of yours, but that won't stop this archer from trying it again!"  
  
The surreal scene revolves around Wonder Woman on the observation deck of the Justice League satellite. Seated on her lap is Green Arrow. The unlikely couple smooch unabashedly while the entire JLA roster is in attendance. The majority of the membership goes about routine business, completely oblivious to Diana and Ollie. Flash and Green Lantern engage in conversation. Batman and Martian Manhunter analyze reports. Red Tornado reads a book. Aquaman, Zatanna and Elongated Man enjoy a snack. Atom and Hawkman play chess while Hawkgirl playfully teases her husband, who finds himself down a few pieces.   
  
Black Canary is very distressed by this new pairing and she tearfully chastises Green Arrow. "Ollie, how can you do this to me?" Dinah anguishes. Green Arrow frowns in disgust at the Canary for having the audacity to intervene upon his breathtaking interlude. Wonder Woman smiles at her scorned colleague and arrogantly opines "Face it Dinah, you're just not in my league!" Ollie seconds the notion and vociferously offers additional praise for his new love. "Little Bird, I've finally wised up. I'm now romancing Wonder Woman, the ultimate heroine and greatest force for good this damn league has ever seen!"  
  
Having watched this little spat with amusement, Superman suddenly springs to his feet. The Man of Steel takes great offense to the archer's latest comment. "You can't be serious, Arrow!" he declares. "I'm an intergalactic hero who's saved countless worlds. Any fool can see that I'm the greatest force for good around here! I built the JLA! Hell, I am the JLA!"  
  
Outspoken Ollie starts to engage in a shouting match with the Kryptonian, when Diana restrains him. "I'll handle this." she assures him. The Amazon is so strikingly poised and confident that Green Arrow kicks his feet back to enjoy the moment. The princess motions Superman to take his best shot. With that, the hero bombards her with searing heat vision beams so intense as to be visible to the naked eye. The heroine deflects the onslaught and encourages a second attempt. Superman charges towards her. He throws a vicious overhand right which Diana ducks. Kal-El follows with a left uppercut which she fends off with her bracelets.  
  
"You've had your chance." Wonder Woman proclaims in matter-of-fact fashion. The super heroine rears back and unloads the most powerful punch of her life. Her right fist connects solidly against Superman's chin. The Man of Tomorrow is blasted clear through the wall of the satellite where he disappears into the dark void of space. Green Arrow salutes Diana's triumph while in the background the conversations and chess game continue as if nothing unusual has happened.  
  
The room goes pitch black for a few moments as Diana finds herself in a place devoid of light and sound. Within seconds, the original setting is reestablished with subtle changes. Again she finds herself kissing Ollie Queen, but this time they are both standing. The princess is in full Wonder Woman garb with a curious exception. Fastened about her waist is the dark blue skirt from the Air Force uniform she wears as Captain Diana Prince. As before, Black Canary is upset by Ollie's betrayal. Superman looks on with curiosity. The chess game plays on, but there are fewer idle conversations reduced to the background. More League members take notice of the tiff and gather around to watch.   
  
Superman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Flash and Aquaman all take exception to the notion of Wonder Woman as the Justice Leaguer of greatest acclaim. Petty bickering ensues, for Diana is irritated that her male colleagues all seem to be lining up to claim superiority over her. She boldly challenges them to prove their mettle; the men gladly accept and Aquaman draws the first straw to face the Amazon.   
  
The skirmish lasts for several minutes as interested Leaguers look on. Wonder Woman is the quicker of the two combatants and decidedly more skilled. She lands ten times the volume of punches as Arthur, yet it is from her lips and nose that blood oozes. He has hurt her; she has not yet done the same to him. Aquaman mocks the princess. The sea king lowers his hands and invites Wonder Woman to hit him. This is the ultimate insult. Diana loses control and forgets Arthur is a friend. Tragically, she launches a savage combination of blows which should kill her colleague. To her shock, Aquaman grimaces but stays squarely on his feet.   
  
"That the best you've got? Talk about overrated!" Aquaman sneers sarcastically. Superman, Green Lantern, Flash and J'Onn J'Onnz join Arthur in a chorus of hair-raising laughter. The heroes are gripped with a maniacal hysteria reminiscent of the Joker as they continue to howl at Diana's expense. Suddenly, the room begins to spin. The chess game vanishes, followed by the audience, the laughing heroes and finally a dumbfounded Green Arrow.   
  
Wonder Woman soon finds herself in the nebulous black region. She hasn't time to assess her latest go round, for the observation deck locale is momentarily revisited. The roll call is abbreviated, for the most powerful league members with whom she quarreled are no longer present. The Amazon princess is once again in the arms of Oliver Queen. He has no recollection of prior happenings and is as enamored with her as before. Green Arrow doesn't seem to recognize that her appearance has further regressed towards that of her alter ego. The heroine's hair is tied back in a bun and she is without her tiara. Captain Prince's shoes have replaced her boots. She wears her white blouse loose and unbuttoned over her golden costume top. Her sleeves are rolled up to the elbows thus exposing her bracelets.  
  
"Get away from him Diana!" Black Canary demands. "Excuse me?" the princess haughtily retorts. "Ollie and I are rather occupied, if you hadn't noticed." Dinah's anger increases and she grabs the Amazon's shoulder to break up her latest kiss. Diana sighs. "I'll be back in moment." she promises him as she turns towards Black Canary.  
  
Dinah Lance is a very skilled fighter and she is driven by the fury of a woman scorned. Her initial blow startles Wonder Woman. It lands flush against Diana's face, breaking her nose instantly. Blood gushes from the wound as Black Canary presses her attack. Despite her advantage and aggression, Ms. Lance is unable to finish off her opponent. Now, it is Diana who is livid.  
  
Wonder Woman quickly takes control. She hefts Dinah over her head and hurls the blue-garbed female across the room. The unconscious form of Black Canary crashes down onto the table where Hawkman and Atom are still engaged in their riveting the chess game. The table collapses and the pieces scatter. For the first time, the game players recognize the activity around them and they're infuriated.   
  
"Don't mess me with, Katar!" Diana warns as she returns to Ollie's side. Shayera snorts with disapproval. "You're really tough facing the likes of Dinah. Let's see just how well Wonder Woman stands up against those of us with power to fight back!" The Thanagarian couple charge the Amazon princess. Diana tries to retaliate, but they make very short work of her.   
  
As the dazed heroine lies face down on the cold, hard floor, she hears the same hysterical laughter as earlier. "Wonder Woman?" Ralph Dibney jokes. "The wonder, is what she's doing in this league!" The cackling echoes throughout her mind as the scene slowly fades into dark oblivion.  
  
Diana is one of only four Justice League members remaining as the satellite scene again comes into view. She is now completely decked out as Captain Diana Prince and she is seated on the lap of Green Arrow. The Batman sits quietly in the background as Black Canary lambastes Ollie for cheating on her. Dinah is even more upset with the princess, whose friendship she once valued. "I'm sorry you feel that way Dinah," Wonder Woman responds, "but I am an Amazon princess and champion. You can't compete with that!"   
  
Diana Prince never sees it coming. Black Canary's left cross connects solidly against her jaw. The Amazon crumples to the floor. Barely conscious, she can't feel her legs and has no chance of rising to offer resistance. Dinah laughs gleefully as she jumps into the waiting arms of Green Arrow. Their laughter is even more mocking than the others. For the first time, the princess recognizes that the tone of all of these jeers is not that of her colleagues, but rather the tantalizingly evil chortling of Circe herself.  
  
The princess struggles to stand. She pleads for her friends to respond, but there is nothing but laughter. As her vision clears, she finds herself alone on the observation deck. "I need help! I'm Wonder Woman!" she screams.   
  
"They don't hear you" a monotone voice explains as a large mirror appears in front of her. Diana's military uniform gives way to her super-heroic costume. Only her image appears in the mirror, yet a seemingly friendly hand comes to rest upon her shoulder. Suddenly, the heroine's body is jolted with unimaginable pain. She stares into the glass in horror as her features deteriorate. Diana's skin shrivels. Her hair grays in seconds and begins to fall out. Her muscles degenerate as the effects of acute old age overwhelm her. She tries to escape, but her legs can not support her ever-decreasing weight. Without sufficient hair to hold it in place, Wonder Woman's tiara slides down her face until it is comes to rest against her nose. Mercifully, her waning eyesight is blocked, thus preventing Diana from further seeing the terror unveil before her.   
  
*****  
  
Princess Diana screams as she awakens from her chilling nightmare. She shudders as she peels the damp sheets down to her ankles. Her heart beats furiously as she reassures herself that she has returned to reality.   
  
Diana downs a large glass of water as Hippolyta hurriedly enters the room. "I'm OK mother." Diana assures her. She explains that it was simply a nightmare and she apologizes for waking her. The heroine informs Hippolyta that she must attend to something back in patriarch's world and that she will have to leave right away. The queen is disappointed in this news, but not surprised, for her daughter's responsibilities often call her away.  
  
Wonder Woman regrets being so abrupt with her mother, but she dares not reveal that which she now knows to be the truth. "That was no ordinary nightmare I just had." Diana thinks to herself. "It was Circe's twisted way of warning me of what is to come. She has plotted her escape just over six days from now, and Hera help me I'll be powerless to stop her!" 


	3. Stalking The Hawk

The invisible jet soars above the Atlantic ocean enroute for Washington DC. At the helm is Princess Diana of Paradise Island. Within minutes, she will reach her destination and resume her familiar dual roles of Air Force Captain Diana Prince and famed Justice Leaguer Wonder Woman. At that point, she must bury her feelings and project the pretense that all is well. For the moment, however, her true mindset is vividly etched upon her face. The super heroine is worried. Make that, very worried.  
  
"Justice League personal log." Diana speaks pensively. "Member - Wonder Woman, password clearance - 07241951. To be accessed by the rest of the membership only upon my death. This recording is made nineteen hours after our combined triumph over my nemesis Circe. The enchantress was exiled to a dimension entirely devoid of magic; therefore relegating her to live a normal life as a non-threat to others. At the time, it appeared that our plan had worked to perfection. Alas, I was mistaken. Circe devised a means of escape which will also result in the demise of Wonder Woman and perhaps the entire JLA!"  
  
Diana recounts "To overcome Circe's formidable magic, Lord Zeus endowed my golden lasso with the ability to open a gateway between dimensions. My body fueled the process and ultimately propelled my unwilling adversary through the portal. Unfortunately, using myself as a power source left me unusually vulnerable to Circe's sorcery. As she recognized the inevitability of her defeat, the witch desperately abandoned her resistance and focused her final mystic incantation upon me. It appeared that she had unsuccessfully attempted to revert me back into clay, but that was an intentional red herring. Her actual target was my powers. My Amazon strength and associated abilities are now ebbing away. I would liken this to a gas tank which has sprung a leak. Before long, it will be empty."   
  
"The significance of this action goes beyond the impact upon me." Wonder Woman further explains. "My Amazon strength was essentially the key that unlocked the door to Circe's prison and slammed it shut behind her. Without my powers, nothing remains to keep the portal plugged. Once my might is totally depleted, Circe is granted a 'get out of jail free' card! Should I perish, she will immediately gain her freedom."  
  
"Given this predicament, my first recourse should be to turn to my friends and colleagues in the Justice League. To my dismay, my foe has effectively eliminated that option. Her spell is incredibly potent and it is focused through me. Should any of you, either consciously or subconsciously, recognize that my Amazon powers are waning, that individual will immediately be stricken with utter insanity. I am a risk to all of you. As such, I can not seek your assistance; I must handle this alone. Furthermore, there is one member of the league, whose identity is unknown, that is acutely deadly to me. A single touch from this person will kill me instantly."   
  
"With the obvious dangers that we pose to each other, I would like to just stay secluded from the JLA while I deal with this crisis. Circe has other plans. I am compelled to keep steady contact with the league. I must cross paths with at least one JLA member every six hours. Circe revels in taunting me and apparently couldn't resist forcing me to walk on eggshells around all of you."  
  
"This week is going to be very difficult. I am guessing that I have about six days until my powers are completely gone. In that time I must do everything I can to stop Circe's escape while preventing harm from befalling myself or my JLA friends. For the better good, I will have to resort to tactics atypical and unbecoming of Wonder Woman. Should this record survive me, I ask that you forgive me for that which I am about to do."  
  
"End recording." she states solemnly after a long pause.  
  
*****  
  
"Di! Where have you been?" Etta Candy queries as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes. "It's 4:00 in the morning! I don't mean to be a busybody, but this disappearing act of yours has got me worried." Diana Prince hears her roommate's words, but she isn't paying attention. The captain rifles through her drawers and packs a quick suitcase.  
  
"Etta, I don't have time to explain." Diana notes as she makes her way to the closet. "I'm going to be gone for about a week and I need you to cover for me with Steve and the General." Etta groans with disapproval. "Diana, General Darnell has been looking for you for the past two days. Even Steve noticed yesterday that you weren't around. You can't keep going AWOL Di. The general's going to throw the hammer at you!"  
  
Diana hugs her well-intentioned friend. "Tell them that I am in Buenos Aires following up a lead on the Brendeman file. I'll fill them in when I return and I promise you that this is the last time I'll put you on the spot like this." Etta smiles reluctantly. "Just tell me one thing Di." Candy requests. "You're not eloping, are you?"  
  
Diana Prince chuckles aloud. "No Etta, I am NOT getting married!" As she leaves their apartment, Ms. Prince considers to herself the irony. "I only wish that were the extent of my problems!"  
  
*****   
  
"Shayera, you neglected to mention that I should be expecting guests!" Hawkman teases as he kisses his wife. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company Diana? Have you journeyed halfway around the world for business or pleasure?" he asks. The princess smiles at the charming Thanagarian couple. The great love, respect and kinship that Katar and Shayera Hol feel for one another has always impressed the Amazon. "There's no need for battle gear, Katar!" Wonder Woman responds. "I just came to chat."  
  
The Hawkship orbits the Earth high above the Himilaya Mountains. Katar and Shayera have spent the past few days in this region studying the ancient archaeology of India and China. As museum curators in their civilian identities, the couple loves to break away every so often for such sojourns on this always intriguing foreign planet. Now accustomed to the different time zone, the Hols are about to sit down to dinner and they invite the princess to join them.  
  
"I was just explaining to Shayera my purpose for being here." Diana begins. "Two weeks from today will mark the one year anniversary of Zatanna's induction into the Justice League. She's been through so much, what with her mother's death and all. She's adjusted to the league very well and I think it would be a nice gesture if we held a little surprise celebration for her."  
  
Shayera grins mischievously at the idea and Katar nods his approval. Of all the JLA members, the Thanagarians are the closest friends of Zatanna. "We never make a big deal out such things," Hawkgirl observes, "but I think Diana is right. Zee's a magician and she loves parties. She'll really appreciate this!"  
  
Katar reaches for the plate of rolls resting directly in front of him. Wonder Woman's actions are lightning swift and totally unanticipated. The hero's wrists are bound with the magic lasso so quickly that he hasn't time to defend himself. A shocked Hawkman looks first at his captor and then at Shayera. Hawkgirl is not bound, but she makes no effort to come to her husband's aid. "I'm sorry Katar." Hawkgirl apologizes. "She got the drop on me before you arrived. The lasso compelled me to play along with her ruse."  
  
"Enough with the games Circe!" Hawkman snaps. "Obviously you've somehow possessed Diana. There's no way she would turn against us on her own. What do you hope to gain by this?"  
  
"I'm not Circe, Katar. I really am Wonder Woman. My friends, I wish I could explain myself, but the situation precludes me from so doing. I have desperate need for the Hawkship. I deeply regret having to take it from you by force and deception. Eventually, my motivations will be clear to you, but for now I can only ask your forgiveness."  
  
With that, Wonder Woman uses her golden lariat to command Katar and Shayera to give her a quick crash course on the ship's technology. She orders them to relinquish all command codes to her. The Amazon compels them to completely forget this incident such that they will be unable to recall it even under hypnosis or the magic lasso itself. She then returns the Hols to their home in Midway City and plants in their minds the memory of having flown home on their own.   
  
"I'd best get this ship back to Paradise Island right away." Diana thinks to herself. "Katar and Shayera should be occupied with their new artifacts for a while, but they're bound to discover the theft of their prized vessel fairly soon. The mystical aura that shields my homeland from the outside world will also block any attempts by the JLA to locate the ship. I'll be able to use its advanced technologies without being detected. I just pray to Hera that this Thanagarian technology provides the answer to my dilemma!" 


	4. The Guest of Honor

Were one to simply happen in upon this scene, he would bear witness to an extraordinary workout. All facets of physical ability are put to the test. Speed. Quickness. Strength. Agility. Sight. Hearing. Endurance. Skill. One needn't recognize the trademark costume or her inimitable presence to understand Diana is special. She performs her super-human exercises with apparent ease; she neither works up a sweat nor even breathes heavily. To most observers, Wonder Woman would seem her usual formidable self. Her grim expression suggests otherwise, however.  
  
"Continuing Justice League personal log." the heroine dictates. "Using Thanagarian diagnostic equipment, I have verified much of my interpretation of the nightmare induced by Circe. Her sorcery is indeed robbing me of my Amazon powers across the entire spectrum. Since our encounter 28 hours ago, my meta-human powers have been reduced by about 17%. At this rate, they will be completely exhausted in another 140 hours."  
  
"My tests indicate that Circe's spell acts completely independently from my activities." Diana continues. "This has both negative and positive implications. I can not rest for the purpose of conserving my strength; it will fade steadily regardless. Fortunately, I can use my remaining powers with impunity in that I won't deplete them any faster."  
  
Wonder Woman warily eyes the clock on the Hawkship monitor panel. Hastily, she scrambles to complete her latest oral entry. "I have arranged with mother to have private use of Olympian Ridge on the remote corner of Themyscira. So far as she and my Amazon sisters are concerned, I am utilizing the Hawkship on important Justice League business and am not to be disturbed. My top priority is to use every means at my disposal to counteract Circe's wizardry. Magic typically defies Earth science, but hopefully my alien friends' ingenious craft contains my answer."  
  
"I must now temporarily step away from my work here. My weekly 'Meet Wonder Woman' session begins within the hour. Given the circumstances, I am tempted to cancel, but Circe's incantation compels me to keep steady contact with the JLA. Since I must return to Patriarch's world for a short while, I will simply use my prior commitment as the setting. As for the colleague to join me, I have a specific individual in mind ..."  
  
*****  
  
"Hello Ralph, it's Diana." Her voice is typically upbeat and quite expected, although not via the telephone. "Diana?" the Elongated Man responds in a somewhat surprised tone. "Where are you? I thought you'd be here by now. You know that if I'm going to join you in Phoenix, I'm going to need a lift."  
  
"Ralph, may I ask a favor?" the princess queries. Diana hates this. Deception is difficult for her, although she somehow manages to pull off her Diana Prince guise. She wavers for a brief moment, but quickly reminds herself that there will probably be much more of this to come in the next few days. "Please don't be offended, but would you mind bailing out on today's appearance? I ... I would like to apologize to Barry for slugging him yesterday, but I'd rather not seek him out specifically for that purpose. Could you come up with an 'emergency' that will keep you away, so that the Flash can take your place?"  
  
Ralph Dibney chuckles. For all of Wonder Woman's extraordinary talents and attributes, humility does not come easily. He would like to be a fly on the wall for this apology, but he graciously plays along. "Sure, Diana." he replies. "I'll give Twinkle Toes a call and he'll be in Phoenix before you are!" Diana smiles on the other end of the line. "Thanks Ralph. I owe you one!"  
  
*****   
  
Diana finds the Flash chatting with principal Jessica James in her small, cluttered office. Understaffed and overworked, Ms. James had secretly prayed that her petition to Wonder Woman would be successful, although realistically she figured the chances were nil. Her Cordoba Elementary School is just one of literally thousands formally seeking to partake in the Amazon's weekly charity tour. James made her case in a very inspiring, heartfelt letter and to her genuine surprise, the famous super heroine selected the small Scottsdale, Arizona school.   
  
Three years earlier, the Justice League held its first annual mega-fund raiser for assorted charities throughout the world. So impressed by the productivity and good will that project generates, the princess opted to give two hours of her time each and every week. Diana visits schools throughout the world in an effort to meet the children and raise needed money for education. Her colleagues fully endorse the 'Meet Wonder Woman' initiative. While a few Leaguers are not particularly comfortable making public appearances, the majority readily take turns accompanying Wonder Woman as her mystery super guest of the week.  
  
"Wonder Woman! It is such an honor and a privilege to meet you!" Jessica James lauds sincerely as she greets the Amazon. "My kids are so excited to see you! We've got a packed house in our auditorium and there are even TV crews here from Phoenix and Tempe." Diana acknowledges Barry and smiles graciously at her host. "We very much appreciate your invitation to come to your school and we're pleased to be able to help." The heroine glances briefly at the Flash before continuing her thought. "Principal James, I suggest that you prepare the audience for our arrival. Flash is a last minute substitute and I'd like to confer with him for a moment so that we can come up with a spectacular entrance for you."  
  
Princess Diana has known Barry Allen for nearly as long as she has been in mans' world. They have worked together since the formation of the Justice League of America. The two share mutual admiration and respect for one another, although occasionally their personalities clash a bit. Barry is very regimented with somewhat old-fashioned values. He can feel uncomfortable around the Amazon, a remarkably powerful woman with a strength of will to match her physical gifts. Over the years, the pair have developed a better understanding of each other and, while they will most likely never be close friends, they now tend to get along quite well.  
  
Wonder Woman is very leery about sharing the Cordoba Elementary School stage with the Flash. As a police scientist in his civilian life, Barry Allen has been trained to be observant. His super speed allows him to see and process things in the blink of an eye. The Flash therefore ranks amongst the most likely of her Justice League colleagues to recognize the drop off in her meta-human powers. Further troubling is the fact that Barry alone saw the temporary ill-effects of Circe's spell upon her person. As a result, he is inherently skeptical of the princess and is predisposed to the notion that she may not be in proper health.  
  
Despite these concerns, Diana has chosen Flash because he is the only JLA member whom she knows is not a threat to her. Barry made physical contact with the princess after the casting of Circe's spell. In attempting to aid the Amazon, the speedster unwittingly demonstrated that he is not the hero or heroine whose touch is now deadly to Wonder Woman.   
  
"So what sort of entrance do you have in mind, Wonder Woman?" Flash asks. The question goes over the heroine's head, for she is momentarily lost in thought. "Wonder Woman?" Barry follows. "Huh?" the Amazon responds as she snaps out of her fog. "Oh, I'm sorry Flash. I was just preoccupied. There's a lot on my mind, that's all."  
  
"Barry," Diana whispers to ensure privacy, "I'd like to apologize for what happened yesterday. I was a little disoriented when I lashed out at you." Flash shrugs it off as if to suggest an apology is not necessary. "You were right in what you saw. My body was being ravaged by Circe's vile sorcery, but thank Hera the effects were short-lived. Once she was banished, my Amazon physiology quickly warded off the malaise. I know you still have some doubts, but I assure you that I'm fine."  
  
"Diana, I just know what I saw." Barry replies. "I thought you were going to die right there in my arms. A minute later, you're on your feet and back to normal as though nothing had happened. I've seen plenty of strange things, but that's a hard one for even me to believe." Flash pauses to weigh his words. "Look, I trust you and I want to believe you. Just don't forget that you've got friends in this league. If you need help, don't be too proud to ask for it!"  
  
The irony of Barry Allen's advice is jarring to the Amazon princess. "Wonderful sentiment Barry." she thinks to herself. "I only wish it could be that simple!"  
  
*****  
  
Although she still possesses most of her great powers, Diana sees no reason to perform any extraordinary stunts which could reveal her compromised condition to the Flash. As such, she arbitrarily cites the small auditorium and overflowing crowd as justification for limiting the volume and scope of their super feats. The bulk of their two hour visit is therefore spent speaking to the kids. The Justice Leaguers captivate their audience with exciting stories of their exploits. They field scores of questions from their enthusiastic young fans and admirers. The two hours fly by and the heroic pair remain for an extra half hour to pose for pictures and sign autographs.  
  
"You simply amaze me Diana!" Barry Allen marvels as they depart Scottsdale in the invisible jet. "I mean ... I think it's important for the JLA to do its occasional share of charity work. How do you manage to do this every single week? I'm the fastest man alive and even I don't have that kind of time to devote!"  
  
"No matter who we are, Barry, we all have only 24 hours in the day." Wonder Woman remarks. "You asked me how I find the time. Did you see the looks in the faces of those children the whole time we were there? That's your answer. The money we raise is important, of course, but the joy that we can bring to the young people is the motivation for me. It's time very well spent."  
  
  
*****  
  
The invisible plane touches down just outside of Central City. "I know you probably could have arrived home a little faster on foot, but I'm glad we had a few extra minutes to chat. Thanks again for stepping in for Ralph. I owe you one and so does he!"  
  
"Any time. Like you said, it is for a good cause." the Flash concedes. "Say Diana, why don't you drop by the house for a short visit? Iris baked her special lemon meringue pie last night and it's out of this world!" Wonder Woman politely shakes her head. "It sounds delicious Barry, but I'm afraid I'll have to take a rain check. I've really got to ..."  
  
The calm is suddenly interrupted by a distinct and ominous buzz which both the princess and speedster recognize all too well. An anxious Wonder Woman grimaces at the sound of the Justice League emergency signal. She wants very much to return to Paradise Island to continue searching for a remedy to Circe's incantation. The last thing she wants is to be drawn into a major Justice League case.  
  
"Flash here." Barry quickly declares as he calls in to the satellite headquarters. "Barry, we've got ourselves a serious problem." The sentence is uttered by the Batman, a hero who is by no means prone to exaggeration. "The Hawkship has been stolen by an unknown party! Given its vast technology and the security information stored in its computer, our mystery thief has to be deemed a major threat the entire JLA!" 


	5. Fast Consequences

"Relax Shayera. I promise you it isn't painful." Princess Diana's words are both compassionate and reassuring. The magic lasso evokes a curious tingling sensation as Wonder Woman gently wraps the noose snugly about Hawkgirl's upper torso. Anxious husband Katar paces about the conference room of the JLA satellite while Batman, Flash, Green Lantern and Zatanna remain calm, albeit noticeably concerned.  
  
"Through the enchanted power of the golden lasso," Diana continues, "I command you to recall any and all facts pertinent to the disappearance of your ship." Hawkgirl briefly recounts the recent visit to the Far East. As did Hawkman mere moments ago, Shayera specifically remembers returning to Midway City in the Hawkship. The craft was left on autopilot in the stratosphere high above conventional air traffic routes. That was the last they had seen it and she has no recollection of any trouble.  
  
"We've always 'parked' our ship this way, Wonder Woman." the Thanagarian heroine explains. "It's never been a problem. Katar and I have plenty of security measures in place to prevent tampering or theft. I doubt even Superman could penetrate them without our knowing about it!"  
  
"That's why I've called in some reinforcements, Hawkgirl." the Batman declares solemnly. "Whomever we're dealing with is shrewd and dangerous. He or she has managed to beat your formidable Thanagarian defenses. This person how has access to your ship's weaponry and technology. Given the ingenuity required to pull off this theft and hide all traces of the ship from our scans, we must presume this villain will be able to decode your incription algorithm and access the computer."  
  
"Batman, we don't have personal information stored in the memory banks." Hawkman contributes. "There's no risk of secret identities being breached. Unfortunately, we do have files on each JLA member, as well as the Teen Titans and several other independents like Supergirl and Black Lightning. The files contain specifics on powers and abilities, and in the case of the JLA, up-to-date medical histories. We keep this data in case of emergency, but an enemy could use it instead to discern our vulnerabilities."   
"We have to locate the Hawkship before it can be used against us!" the Batman rules while glancing in Zatanna's direction. "I'm sorry Bruce." Zee responds. "My magic reveals no sign of the ship. It's nowhere on Earth or in the atmosphere so far as I can tell."   
  
"Well it hasn't left Earth either." Green Lantern interjects. "The Justice League satellite tracks space vessels, both coming and going. The Hawkship could not have left Earth without being detected." Barry Allen concurs. "Hal's right. That ship must still be down on Earth somewhere, but whoever stole it has the means to cloak it from us. We've tried sensors and magic. Superman and his cousin are off world until tomorrow so we won't have super vision until then. Anything else we can try?"  
  
Typically, Wonder Woman would keenly focus upon such a league matter and she would be apt to offer sound suggestions. Today she is quite reserved. The Amazon is ashamed for having taken the Hawkship by force. Although she can rationalize her actions, Diana can't help but doubt herself in lieu of the events transpiring before her. The JLA considers the missing ship a top priority. Resources will be pulled away from important duties to address an enemy that in reality doesn't exist. She too will be expected to devote her efforts towards the recovery of the Thanagarian space craft.   
  
Diana had hoped that she would have more time before Katar and Shayera discovered that their ship is missing. Her plan was to anonymously return it after making full use of its alien technology. Alas, there is much left to do. Surrendering the vessel now is a very undesirable option. Wonder Woman gnashes her teeth as she intensely contemplates how to handle her dilemma. As such, she doesn't notice that all eyes are now trained upon her.  
  
"Diana?" Hal Jordan asks for the third time as he lightly nudges her right elbow. "Earth to Diana!" Zatanna chimes in as the startled Amazon regroups. Wonder Woman's heart races, for she realizes that in a careless moment lost in thought, she has allowed Green Lantern to make physical contact. Fortunately, the odds work in her favor as Jordan proves not to be the colleague whose touch means death.  
  
"I apologize my friends." the princess ad-libs. "Mother and I had another of our 'You spend too much time as Wonder Woman' spats. She asked me to relinquish the role. I declined and things got ugly." Diana shakes her head in disgust to further sell her story. "Enough about this. I should never let personal troubles interfere with my duties to the JLA. Now what is it you asked me?"  
  
"Well Diana," Shayera begins with a modicum of hesitation, "we thought Queen Hippolyta's magic sphere might be able pinpoint the whereabouts of our ship. But if you've just ..." Wonder Woman stops Hawkgirl before she can complete her thought. "JLA matters take precedence over bruised egos, including mine and mother's." Diana insists. "I'll return home to use the sphere while you all start the search."  
  
*****  
  
"As a police scientist, I like to think of myself as being on the cutting edge when it comes to crime scene investigation," Flash remarks, "but compared to you three and this place, I'm way out of my league!" The mood within the Batcave is intense and somber. The speedster stands next to Hawkgirl as the two huddle around the seated forms of the Batman and Hawkman. For what seems like an eternity, Barry Allen's idle comment falls upon deaf ears as the others focus their concentration upon the Batcomputer console.   
  
Shayera finally breaks the eerie silence. "Don't sell yourself short Barry." she whispers as she momentarily turns away from the screen. "Your expertise is more valuable than you may think." Barry smirks. "I don't really see how Hawkgirl. Bruce and Katar are discussing the laws of physics and energy and trying to rework Einstein's theories. That's not the kind of stuff I deal with down at my lab!"   
  
Hawkgirl smiles. "Look, Wonder Woman struck out with the magic sphere and Zee ..." Shayera's thought is interrupted as Katar motions them to return to the workstation. For the first time since he discovered the theft of his ship, Hawkman appears optimistic. "We've uncovered a new method to track the Hawkship." he declares. "As you know, the vessel is fueled by Staltzam, a rare element found only on Thanagar. It is an ideal power supply, because of its efficiency and relative safety. Most energy sources are potentially dangerous; they're combustible, explosive, radio-active, etc.. Staltzam presents none of these risks; alas this makes it ultra-challenging to trace. There is no conventional radiation or exhaust trail to detect."  
  
"So I take it you've found an alternative?" Flash inquires. "Yes." the Batman replies. "Using our best detection techniques, we have found nothing because essentially we are looking in the wrong place. In our normal environment, a Staltzam crystal appears unremarkable. This fails to account, however, for the fact that Staltzam channels the energies of light and time. As velocity increases towards the speed of light, the dynamics are different. Time travels more slowly and ..."  
  
"Let me guess!" Hawkgirl blurts out. "The Staltzam's energy becomes visible?" Katar grins at his wife and nods approvingly. "Very close, my dear." he lauds. "The emanations aren't within the visible spectrum, but they should be detectable through the use of a specially enhanced spectrograph. I figure that if Flash races at top speed starting at Midway City, the afterimages of the Hawkship's last flight should be like bread crumbs leading us straight to our unsuspecting quarry!"  
  
*****  
  
"Merciful Minerva!" Wonder Woman thinks to herself as she hastily departs Themyscira in her invisible jet. "I should never underestimate the ingenuity of my JLA colleagues. By now, Flash has surely picked up the trail of the ship. My how surprised he'd be to find it leads right to Paradise Island! I shudder to think of the consequences should that happen. I've got to intercept Barry and throw him off the scent somehow!"  
  
Wonder Woman reaches the Flash as he arrives at the eastern coastline of America, just south of Jacksonville, Florida. "Care to join me princess?" Barry asks while maintaining his breakneck pace. "Normally I would slow down, but the trail is growing faint and I don't want to lose it."  
  
The miles of ocean fly by as the Scarlet Speedster sprints atop the waves. Diana moans to herself. While her plane has the velocity to keep up with her colleague, the Amazon knows that in her diminished capacity she herself has no chance of doing so. She must therefore rely upon the element of surprise to stop her unsuspecting ally.  
  
"Barry, please hold up for a moment." Diana urges. "I have ample reason to believe that grave danger lies ahead of us!" Reluctantly, Flash slows his speed and jumps aboard the right wing of the invisible plane which hovers a foot above the water. "Diana, these energy traces are more difficult to hone in on than Hawkman and Batman anticipated." Barry retorts. "We can't afford much of a delay. Now what is it that has you concerned?"  
  
Wonder Woman leaves the cockpit and joins Flash on the wing. "My mother's magic sphere could not locate the Hawkship, but it did indicate an oceanic danger." she explains. The Amazon princess subtly removes her magic lasso from its belt loop while expounding upon her fictitious story of an ominous omen. Suddenly she springs the golden lariat upon her friend. To her chagrin, however, Flash detects her intentions and utilizes the millisecond of leeway to elude the heroine's clutches.   
  
At first, Barry simply reacts to this unexpected attack. Instinctively he maintains his footing along the wing and gains a strategically advantageous vantage point atop the body of the aircraft. Wonder Woman whirls around to face the speedster. A confrontation above the sea seems inevitable. "Diana, what the hell are you doing?!" Flash asks incredulously. The Amazon is tight-lipped as she glares pensively at her colleague. Various thoughts filter into Barry's mind. "Is she out of her mind?" "Does Circe have something to do with this?" "How am I going to stop her?"   
  
While the Flash is the ultimate master of super speed, he can not match the Amazon princess in cumulative might. Rationalizing his predicament, the hero reaches for his Justice League communicator. Before he can call for reinforcements, Barry suddenly collapses to his knees. He cradles both hands over his head and shrieks in pain. "Great Hera! No!" Wonder Woman exclaims as she races to his side. "He's recognized the truth!" Diana thinks to herself as she secures her magic lasso about his upper body.  
  
There is a maniacal rage in Barry Allen's eyes. He is no longer the man and hero that Diana has always known. Stricken with pure insanity, the Flash lashes out at his friend. His super speed blow lands solidly against the Amazon's chin, opening up a severe gash on her lower lip.   
  
The crazed Flash sprints along the ocean in the direction of the Florida coast. The golden lasso remains firmly tied about his upper torso, pinning his left arm to his side. Dazed from Barry's punch, Wonder Woman barely maintains grasp of the lariat. The princess is dragged across miles and miles of the Atlantic. She hangs on gallantly as her body repeatedly endures punishing jolts against the choppy sea. Diana desperately commands the Flash to stop, but unfortunately his mind is too far gone to remain susceptible to the compelling qualities of the magic lasso.  
  
The Flash is clearly a danger to himself and anyone in his path. His super speed dash is building up a wake of potentially tsunami force. Wonder Woman knows she must subdue her JLA comrade at any cost. As such, the Amazon telepathically orders her invisible plane to overtake them. The craft blocks the way and the unsuspecting speedster collides with the unseen barrier. Barry's super speed aura prevents him from being killed by the impact, but he is rendered unconscious.  
  
The invisible plane proceeds to intercept the emerging tidal wave while Diana tends to the disabled Flash. By now, Green Lantern, Hawkman, and Hawkgirl arrive on the scene. They had suspected trouble when they lost contact with Barry and are understandably distressed by his prone form.   
  
"Is he ..." a concerned Green Lantern begins. "He's alive, Hal." Wonder Woman reassures him. The Amazon pauses momentarily to weigh her words. Her colleagues gather around anxiously. "Barry seems to be OK physically," Diana rules, "but I'm afraid we have another problem!" 


	6. Lights Out

"Ralph, I have to see him! You must take me to him!" Iris Allen's pleas are understandably impassioned, yet she maintains a degree of composure. As the wife of a Justice Leaguer, she lives every day with the fear that her husband may be felled in the line duty. Over the years, Iris has tried to block this terrible prospect from her thoughts, but deep down it's always there.   
  
"I'm afraid that's not possible at the moment." Ralph Dibney compassionately explains. Green Lantern and Wonder Woman help reassure Mrs. Allen as their colleague continues. "Barry is being attended to on the JLA satellite, where he is under heavy meta-human restraint. He's currently a danger to himself and others. We've contacted top specialists and Barry is being examined as we speak. Believe me Iris, Barry's fine physically and we're doing everything possible for him."  
  
Iris Allen groans in frustration. She knows that the Elongated Man's rationale is sensible, but her feelings of helplessness and uncertainty are overwhelming. "Just what the hell happened out there?" she demands, hoping to gain any additional insight into the situation.  
  
Green Lantern provides a brief summary of the events which led the Flash on his ill-fated quest to track down the missing Hawkship. Wonder Woman picks up the story from there. She recounts meeting up with Barry in the Atlantic Ocean and following the ship's faint energy trail. The heroine asserts that her colleague seemed perfectly fine when suddenly he became stricken with utter insanity. "There were no warning signs or apparent causes; he just snapped." Diana notes. She pauses for a few seconds before adding "This may be small consolation Iris, but he has not suffered pain so far as I can tell."  
  
*****  
  
"That was uncomfortable!" Diana remarks as she and Green Lantern ascend towards the clouds. Green Lantern nods his head, but says nothing. Hal Jordan is resolute. The determination is etched about his face. Barry Allen and Hal are very close friends. As such, Jordan feels an extra obligation to uncover the cause of the Flash's malaise and set things right.  
  
Green Lantern insists upon a team-up effort with Wonder Woman, for he reasons that their combined powers stand the best chance of success against a dangerous unknown. The Justice Leaguers must attain a velocity of Mach 5 in order to match the Flash's earlier speed and detect the Hawkship's minute wake. They opt to utilize the invisible jet as their means of transport. Diana takes the helm while Hal sits directly behind her. Green Lantern envelops the craft in a powerful green energy cocoon to provide supplemental shielding in the event of an attack.  
  
The invisible jet soars out over the coast of the United States along the route the Flash had taken mere hours earlier. The Amazon keeps an open radio link with her colleagues on the satellite. "We're registering the energy trail, Diana." Green Lantern observes. "It's barely discernible, just like Barry reported." Wonder Woman concurs with Hal. "We've got a lock on it Katar and we're closing in on the coordinates where Flash was stricken."  
  
Diana subtly flips off the radio while Jordan's attention is riveted to the tracking monitor. "Katar? Are you there?" the heroine inquires. "Shayera? Bruce? Ralph? Somebody answer me." Green Lantern leans forward in his seat, rightly concerned over the sudden loss of communication with headquarters. "What's happening Diana?" he asks. Remaining cool under apparent pressure, Wonder Woman shakes her head in confusion. "We suddenly lost contact, Hal. I can't explain it."  
  
As the princess struggles to reestablish the radio connection, Hal reaches over the seat to assist. The hero suspects nothing and is completely caught off guard when Wonder Woman turns on him. Suddenly ensnared in the magic lasso, a dumbfounded Hal Jordan is compelled to relinquish his power ring to the Amazon.   
  
Wonder Woman slips the ring onto her left index finger, which allows for the best fit on her decidedly leaner hand. Accustomed to using telepathy to control her plane, Diana's keen mind commands the alien power source with relative ease. She wills the ring to become invisible, as she has often seen Hal do while in his secret identity.  
  
"Diana, just what the devil do you think you're doing?!" Green Lantern angrily demands. The princess looks at her frustrated ally. She is momentarily tempted to give him her reassurances that Flash will be OK and that everything will make sense a few days from now. She opts against this, however, because she can't risk providing Jordan with any information which might lead him to deduce the dangerous truth.  
  
"Silence Hal!" Wonder Woman commands. Green Lantern gnashes his teeth with rage, but try as he might, he can not utter a single word. "You must forget my transgressions here." Diana hastily instructs. "Your understanding of this situation is that we have been assailed by a bizarre, shapeless entity. This mysterious foe wrested your power ring away from you and also seized control of my invisible jet."  
  
Diana must sell the notion that both she and Green Lantern were overcome by the same attacker. As such, the Amazon princess binds herself tightly within her trademark golden twine. Her aircraft is already in motion, heading due north. The heroine repeatedly flips the radio on and off as they soar through the upper atmosphere. Inflecting a tone of desperation, she transmits an intentionally choppy message to her concerned JLA colleagues.   
  
"Something has seized control of my plane! It ..." kzzzzzt .... (static) ... "Trying to regain command of ..." kzzzzt ... (static) ... "think we're going nor ..." kzzzzzt ... (static) ... "it stole GL's ..." kzzzzzt ... (static) ... "using my magic lasso against us! I can't free my hands to ..." kzzzzzt ... (static)  
  
"Diana! Answer us!" Hawkman implores from the command center of the JLA satellite. "Wonder Woman? Green Lantern? Respond please!" The Batman chimes in. "I have a fix on the invisible plane. It's heading northward and nearing the Arctic Circle. In fact, its trajectory projects to the Fortress of Solitude!"   
  
Bruce Wayne's observation causes added consternation amongst an already anxious group of Leaguers. "Great Thanagar!" Hawkgirl exclaims. "Whomever has taken over Diana's plane must now be intent upon penetrating Superman's secret refuge. He must know Superman is away. There's no telling what he could do with all that Kryptonian equipment!" Elongated Man adds yet another chilling thought. "Not to mention the Kryptonite locked up there for safe keeping!"  
  
At the moment the satellite received Wonder Woman's initial distress call, Hawkman opted to issue a triple priority JLA alert. This indicates the most dire of circumstances and requires the immediate response of the entire membership if at all possible. As such, Leaguers are filtering in as the events quickly unfold. The Batman prepares to dispatch a strike force to the arctic when the proceedings are interrupted by a radio message from an unexpected source.  
  
"Batman, this is Superman checking in!" The Man of Steel indicates that his deep space mission concluded ahead of schedule. He has received the JLA alert and overheard the aborted transmissions. "Supergirl and I are just passing Mars." Clark reports. "We will reach Earth in a couple minutes. Kara and I will handle this for now. I'll keep the channel open and if we should lose contact, take whatever action you deem appropriate!"  
  
"Great Zeus!" Diana thinks to herself as she draws within ten miles of her destination. "Kal and Kara weren't supposed to be back yet. This complicates matters extensively! I have to get what I'm after at the Fortress, but first and foremost I must handle Superman carefully. If the same insanity that claimed Flash should befall him, Athena only knows how we'll stop him!"  
  
Wonder Woman quickly issues new instructions to Green Lantern to ensure that his reactions and behavior are consistent with her change in plans. "This little ruse has to be flawless because both Superman and Supergirl must be duped." she reasons. "My most convincing alternative requires the greatest personal risk. If I'm wrong, I die here and now and Circe goes free!"  
  
Having already bound her wrists and legs with her golden lasso, the princess exacerbates her difficulty. Using her mental control over her mystical lariat, she wills the rope to expand its length. Diana forms three small loops from the added slack and slips them all over her head. The Amazon tightens the line, thus forming a grueling stranglehold about her throat. Her pain is very real. She is unable to breathe and the blood flow to her brain is considerably restricted. The lone concession she makes is that she can not lose consciousness, for in such an event Green Lantern's stolen power ring would again become visible on her left hand.   
  
The invisible jet descends rapidly towards its arctic target. Its precision handling, power and Amazonium alloy combine to make it a most effective projectile. Nose first, the transparent craft smashes through the solid stone and ice exterior of the hidden Fortress. The outer wall is utterly demolished and the plane proceeds to take out the steel and lead-lined Kryptonite vault before coming to rest. Due to its remarkable construction, the invisible plane is undamaged from this intense impact and its two occupants remain uninjured as a result.  
  
Superman and his cousin witness the crash with telescopic vision as they soar beneath the cloud cover. "Great Scott!" the hero bellows. The Kryptonians touch down on the edge of the gaping hole in the Fortress wall. Through the dust and rubble, they make out the prone forms of Green Lantern and Wonder Woman within the plane. "They're both alive." Kara observes.   
  
"Careful!" Kal-El warns as the anxious heroine starts to venture inwards. "There's Kryptonite scattered throughout the complex." The cousins use their super breath to blow the dangerous meteor fragments back against the far wall. The volume of Kryptonite is so great, however, that even at a distance of fifty yards its toxic radiation is acutely felt. As they reach the crashed jet, both experience light-headedness and severe nausea. They each take a wing and attempt to extract the craft from the cavern. The Kryptonians perspire profusely as fatigue swiftly sets in. Kara's knees nearly buckle underneath her, but the young heroine maintains her balance and draws upon her inner determination to complete the successful rescue effort.  
  
"Diana is choking to death!" Supergirl exclaims as the Kryptonians set the plane down on the tundra a mile from the cliff base. The cousins employ swift and effective teamwork. Superman pries his fingers underneath the golden twine about the Amazon's neck. Kal can not break the magic lasso, but his super strength, spurred by the imminent peril to a close friend, allows him to loosen the twine ever so slightly. Wonder Woman desperately gropes for precious air while Supergirl tackles the bonds. The Girl of Steel unravels the lasso, thus freeing Hal and Diana from its firm clutches.  
  
*****  
  
Having quickly recovered from her ordeal, Wonder Woman gathers the deadly fragments of Kryptonite within the crippled Fortress. Superman and Supergirl remain at a safe distance, watching over the invisible plane. The Kryptonians discuss the circumstances with the now powerless Green Lantern and all agree that JLA members and their assorted resources are under siege by an unknown adversary. As such, the recommended course of action is to doubly secure individual residences and strongholds. Once these facilities are deemed the safe, the League will be better equipped to deal with the damage that has already been done.  
  
"Merciful Aphrodite! This is going too far!" Diana frets to herself while stowing the Kryptonite chunks back inside the vault. "The League is getting nervous and I can't blame them. I'm starting to take too many risks and it only figures to get worse. I gambled that Clark is not the colleague who is death to me. Granted, that was an educated guess based on my history with Circe. She's too devious to go with such an obvious choice as Superman, but how long can I count on my luck holding out?"  
  
Having returned all of the deadly rocks to their rightful place, Wonder Woman sets to work on the vault itself. The metal has been shredded over much of the front wall and the door was completely torn away. The heroine bends the thick steel and lead layers back in place. The task proves unusually difficult and it is now that Diana really recognizes the drop-off in her Amazon strength. She manages to complete the job expeditiously enough to avoid suspicion, but her arms and hands ache from the effort expended.  
  
The princess secures the door and walks inside the reconstructed compartment to examine the interior. Now shielded from super vision, she grabs a one ounce sample of Kryptonite. Diana uses GL's power ring to encase the element so as to block its radiation. The heroine tucks the small fragment behind her golden belt and proceeds to rejoin the others.  
  
*****  
  
Wonder Woman recognizes that the JLA wants everyone to stick closely together, given the perceived threat. She can not allow herself to be dragged into such, for she must devote as much time as possible to addressing the effects of Circe's confounded spell. The Amazon therefore ad-libs a reasonable excuse to stray from the group.  
  
"As I was just telling Superman a moment ago," she begins over radio to her colleagues on the satellite, "some sort of formless entity seemed to seize control of my invisible plane and golden lasso. I don't know whether it's intuition or some sort of subconscious telepathic link, but I am convinced that the answer lies within my airplane. I plan to go over every inch of it, take it apart bolt by bolt if I have to, until I find the hidden clue to this mystery!"  
  
"Diana, this is starting to sound an awful lot like the Construct!" Black Canary offers. Several voices can be heard mumbling in the background. Clearly, others are thinking likewise. Wonder Woman refutes this forboding notion. "I don't think so Dinah. Remember, I have experienced the Construct's influence firsthand. Its filthy evil is all too familiar. Believe me, I would know if this were the work of the Construct!"  
  
Wonder Woman convinces her allies of the merit of her plan. She reasons that the safest place for her to work is Paradise Island, because its enchanted barrier should afford adequate defense. She requests assistance from Hawkgirl, for the Thanagarian's scientific knowledge should be most helpful.  
  
With the invisible jet still in question, Supergirl escorts Diana back to Themsycira while Superman and Green Lantern remain in the arctic to secure the Fortress. The princess discusses the bizarre happenings with Kara, whom she has developed a close friendship with over the years. The Kryptonian senses Diana's anxiety, but she has no inkling as to its true nature.   
  
"Well we're here." Supergirl observes. "I don't mean to be rude, but I'd best get back to the Fortress to help Kal fix things up." Wonder Woman suppresses her pleasure at not having to come up with a subtle line to drive her away. As Kara turns to depart, she calls back. "Good luck, Diana. I'm sure you and Hawkgirl will find some answers!"  
  
Diana waves as Supergirl flies off. "I pray you're right Kara." the Amazon ponders pensively. "I must find my own answers. And Hera help Shayera, she has no idea what's in store for her!" 


	7. Betrayal in Paradise

Although she is well aware that the JLA faces a significant threat, Hawkgirl has no suspicion as to its source. She therefore walks right into an ambush initiated by her friend and colleague Wonder Woman. Ensnared within the coils of the indestructible magic lasso immediately upon her arrival on Paradise Island, the Thanagarian can not escape. There isn't the handful of seconds needed for her to devise a defensive, but even if there were it's doubtful the time would be of much benefit. At the mercy of Diana's mystical lariat and extraordinary powers, her outlook is bleak.  
  
For Shayera Hol, reflex is truly her only recourse. Instinctively, her right hand darts toward her waist. She may not be able to help herself, but her Justice League emergency signal will prompt a swift response from the League. A native of the planet Thanagar, Hawkgirl's alien physiology is considered meta-human by Earth standards. Her strength and speed far exceed that of the normal Terran. Alas Wonder Woman, even in her depleted condition, eclipses Shayera in this regard. The Amazon anticipates her friend's reaction. Diana deftly swipes Hawkgirl's anti-gravity belt a mere fraction of a second before she can activate her signal device contained within it.   
  
The compelling properties of the golden lasso allow the princess to control her ally. Diana leads the submissive heroine up a small hill on Olympian Ridge to the location of the missing Hawkship. Shayera is shocked. "Diana?" she asks in confusion. "YOU stole our ship?! How can you do this to us? Please tell me what's going on here!"  
  
"Quiet!" the Amazon insists. "Please no questions Shayera. Forgive me my friend. I'll explain my actions at a future point. Right now, I need your help on a couple tasks which will save time and free me up to address other pressing matters."   
  
Wonder Woman must devote extensive effort towards finding a counter-agent to Circe's incantation. Her capture of Hawkgirl provides the required JLA contact without periodically having to leave Paradise Island. Diana figures she has bought herself up to 24 hours before their absence becomes suspicious. The Amazon is tempted to simply stash Shayera away for that time, but there are other issues which she could assist her with.  
  
Diana is beginning to notice an effect upon the entire scope of her remarkable abilities. She is particularly concerned with the weakening of her super senses and telepathy. With her speed ebbing, the Amazon champion grows further reliant upon her invisible jet. As time passes, her mental control of the plane fades as does her ability to see it. Wonder Woman must utilize technology to compensate.   
  
Several years earlier, the Batman developed an ingenious pair of goggles which enables a person with normal human vision to see to the invisible plane. This allows him to view the cockpit controls and therefore pilot the aircraft when the need arises. As Diana anticipates, Hawkgirl has borrowed this eye ware from Bruce. The Amazon could simply commandeer them, but she reasons that they will be missed if Hawkgirl does not return with them. It is therefore best to create a duplicate pair. In addition, Wonder Woman seeks a means of amplifying her steadily decreasing telepathic powers.   
  
Diana has pondered this scenario from the moment she and Supergirl left the arctic together. She has ordered Hawkgirl into subservience. Shayera can not escape, retaliate or call for assistance. The princess has prohibited her colleague from verbalizing questions, but even her golden lasso can not prevent the mind from engaging in its normal thought processes. Hawkgirl is sure to contemplate the purpose behind her instructions. Should this lead her to suspect the truth, the Thanagarian would be overwhelmed by insanity. Diana must therefore provide an explanation that steers thoughts away from her diminished self.  
  
"Colonel Trevor is working with me." Diana notes without the typical glow in her expression at the mention of his name. "Steve will be flying my invisible jet and he needs a replica of the Batman's goggles to handle the mission. I want you to construct them. You may use the Hawkship and its resources." The princess pauses momentarily. Shayera remains dumbfounded, but shows no indication of doubting her story. "That comes first." the Amazon insists. "I also need to increase the range of my mental telepathy. Currently, I can command my robot plane from as far as opposite ends of the Earth. I must better this. My telepathy has to be powerful enough to span the distance from Jupiter to Mercury. I know that's a tall order and may be beyond your scientific capabilities, but any boost you can give me would be a plus."  
  
*****  
  
Although Katar and Shayera Hol are inseparable and typically work side by side, the Hawkship contains two fully equipped labs to allow for individual pursuits. Wonder Woman confines Hawkgirl to the facility on the lower level while she utilizes the one above. Safe in the knowledge that Shayera can not disrupt her plans or eavesdrop upon her, Diana is finally free to refocus upon Circe's wizardry.  
  
Green Lantern's power ring emits its signature green glow from the Amazon's left hand. Incredibly powerful, the lone limitation of the ring from the planet OA is an inability to affect anything yellow-based. As such, Princess Diana sets her magic lasso aside and removes her tiara, belt and golden halter top. She closes her eyes and concentrates deeply. Wonder Woman bathes her entire body in emerald energy. A green aura over two feet thick encases her lithe frame. The room itself is flooded with nearly blinding residual light. A minute passes. Two. Three. At the ten minute mark, Diana finally relaxes her mind and the green energy quickly melts away.  
  
As she had done earlier, Wonder Woman conducts a quick series of tests. To conserve time, she limits herself to sight, hearing and physical strength. The scope can be expanded if indications so merit. To her dismay, the vision check does not yield promising results. Her super hearing test proves the same. Diana is tempted to forego the rest, but she reasons that she must know whether progress has been made on any fronts. The Amazon performs feats of brute force, hefting and hurling massive weights. She uses Katar's fitness and training equipment to measure both the speed and power generated by her left and right-handed punches. Each readout is yet another disappointment.  
  
Undaunted, the clever Amazon champion tries a variety of combinations. She alters the duration and intensity of green energy exposures. The heroine combines the alien energy with that from her unique purple healing ray. Diana mixes in Thanagarian therapeutic technologies as well. Alas, all of these efforts are for naught.  
  
"Resuming Wonder Woman personal log." recites the very frustrated princess. "I have run an extended battery of tests on myself utilizing GL's ring and both Thanagarian and Amazonian science. None of these efforts have met with even the slightest success. There are several more possibilities left to try, but I grow ever more pessimistic. My meta-human capabilities continue to erode at precisely the same clip. It is now roughly the forty hour mark from the casting of Circe's spell. My powers have declined to approximately 76% of norm."  
  
"It is becoming increasingly difficult to disguise my condition from all of you." Diana continues. "I am able to mask my reduced strength fairly well, because, for the sake of safety, I tend to be conservative in its use. I usually hold back; therefore my loss is less apparent. I have also taken the precaution of coating my body with a transparent, pulverized Kryptonite lotion. I fear that I will be forced to engage Superman or Supergirl at some point during this ordeal and I need something to better my odds. This measure will reduce their Kryptonian powers while in close proximity to me. The solution contains only 15% Kryptonite; its impact should therefore be very subtle. Kal and Kara will not feel the severe pain typically associated with the element and with luck will be too preoccupied with the action to notice any ill-effects.  
  
"Hiding my decreased speed and mobility is a different story." Wonder Woman laments. "Unfortunately, my super speed drop-off has already been detected by Flash and Hera him we've seen the results! I do not fly, but my ability to float on the air currents is the next best thing. As of now, I can barely ride the winds and only then if the conditions are nearly ideal."  
  
"Command of my robot plane will soon elude me." she grimly observes. "The range of my telepathy has curtailed considerably. Worse yet, the jet is swiftly becoming invisible even to me. I have therefore compelled Hawkgirl to develop technological means to counterbalance my deficiencies. If these initiatives should fail, I will be unable to pilot the craft within a few hours."  
  
"I will next attempt to combine the energy from GL's power ring with the mystical emanations of my lasso. I have held off on this option until now, because of what I expect to be an incompatibility between the two. The impurity in the ring's power source will likely preclude it from working in concert with the golden lasso. My hope, and I emphasize 'hope', is that the magic of my lasso will override its limiting golden hue."   
  
*****  
  
The irony is so blatant that it is downright irritating. This is her ship, her home away from home. She glances around the room. It is the auxiliary lab, built to her very specifications. She knows every inch of the vessel, down to its very engine core. She is a master of all its sophisticated technology. So familiar with her ship is Shayera Hol, she can access its many defense mechanisms from most anywhere within. Such measures could repel most any intruder, including the vaunted princess of the Amazons. Alas, she can not avail herself of any of these valuable features.  
  
The door to the auxiliary lab is latched, but the room itself is not designed to restrain a prisoner. Under normal circumstances, Hawkgirl could free herself with relative ease. She is prevented from so doing by the enchanted power of the magic lasso. Shayera wants so desperately to take action against her captor, Wonder Woman. Instead she is tormented by the inescapable conclusion that she is an unwilling pawn in a treasonous crusade against the Justice League.  
  
"Well, Diana now has her goggles." Hawkgirl mumbles aloud as she sets the new duplicate pair on the countertop. The heroine shakes her head in frustration. "I can't resist her orders" she thinks to herself. "I tried to slow my pace and stall for time, but I can't even do that! I have no choice but to proceed as diligently as I can to carry out her commands."  
  
"I keep trying to make sense out this situation." the Thanagarian ponders while setting to work on telepathy enhancement. "I can't believe Wonder Woman has turned to evil, but what other explanation is there? If she still is the heroine I have long respected and admired, what possible motive could she have for what she's doing?"   
  
Hawkgirl studies Wonder Woman's tiara, which she has asked to borrow. Logically, any amplifying device she may develop will have to conveniently attach to the tiara. "What's the deal with her telepathy?" Shayera wonders. "Diana's range is already extraordinary and she can mentally command her plane in space. Why would she need her telepathy to span planets? If she needs to reach Jupiter, the princess would fly it there herself. This makes no sense, unless ... there's another reason behind her request?"  
  
*****  
  
A rainbow of light irradiates throughout the primary lab of the Hawkship. A dark object is at the core of the near blinding spectrum. As the intensity of the light starts to fade, a feminine silhouette begins to take form. Within seconds the multi-colored light shines no more and its source stands tall at the center of the room. "Wow, I never imagined such a spectacle would be generated by combining the ring's energy with magic!" Wonder Woman marvels. The heroine returns her golden lasso to her side while looking at Hal's ring with curiosity. "I think that may have done some good!" she optimistically theorizes. "I feel somewhat invigorated. Let's pray this isn't just wishful thinking."  
  
With an enthusiasm that has been missing since her fateful showdown with Circe, Diana embarks upon another series of tests. Unlike her earlier disappointments, each result adds further hop to her step. "Praise Athena! It worked!" the Amazon exclaims. She quickly rechecks her figures. "Given the rate that my powers are dwindling, I should be at 75% of my of my optimal self. Instead, I am at almost 77%. There's no question but that this technique restores my meta-human abilities, albeit temporarily. Circe's spell remains in effect, but thank Hera I have a means to combat its effects until I can eradicate it completely!"  
  
"Justice League personal log." Diana excitedly chronicles. "Blending GL's energy with the magic of my lasso was successful in giving me a short-term recharge of my Amazon powers. Unfortunately, it is a time consuming process. It took ten minutes of exposure to restore 1% of my might. As such, it should take nearly four hours to get me back to peak level. It won't be easy to find the time to continuously revitalize my powers while simultaneously dancing around all of you, but I am optimistic that there is an end in sight. Once I get back to full strength, I can focus on Circe's incantation itself, rather than its effects. I pray this will all be over quite soon."  
  
Having completed her journal entry, Wonder Woman opts to recharge the power ring. She wills the power battery, which has been hidden at her side since she took possession of the ring, to become visible. Recalling the words she has often heard Hal Jordan recite, Diana states the classic, heroic oath. "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight! Let those who worship evil's might beware my power -- Green Lantern's light!"   
The recharging of the power ring is a fairly swift process; alas it is not swift enough. Wonder Woman is interrupted by a horrible, maniacal scream followed within a second by a loud crash. "Shayera!!!" Diana cries out as she springs to her feet. She need not see her friend to know what has happened. "Merciful Minerva, Shayera's gone insane! Despite my best efforts to obscure my intentions, Hawkgirl still stumbled across the truth. I've got to stop her before she does any harm!"  
  
*****  
  
"Dalma, we really shouldn't be here. You know Queen Hippolyta said that the ridge is off limits until further notice." The athletic, titian-haired Amazon sneers at her equally nimble and hearty sister. "Will you relax Magda! We're causing no trouble. We're just watching from a distance, that's all. Besides, aren't you curious what 'Wonder Woman' is up to all by herself out here?" Magda smiles. "Of course I am Dalma." she replies. "I guess you're right. Even if Diana discovers us snooping around, what would she really do? The three of us are best friends and sisters." Dalma laughs while adding "The worst she'll do is give us a swift kick in the rear and insist that we leave."   
  
The ambitious Amazons scale the steep hill with considerable grace. They reach the summit which overlooks the impressive Hawkship. Before Magda and Dalma can duck for cover, they are spotted by the rapidly closing form of Hawkgirl. The alien female screeches like a true hawk intent upon attacking its prey. The Amazon sisters have previously met several of Princess Diana's super heroic allies. Of them all, it is Hawkgirl with whom they share the most interests and feel the closest bond. Now, as she dives towards them, it is most clear to Dalma and Magda that something is dreadfully amiss. This is not the Shayera Hol they have come to know as their friend.  
  
The crazed Hawkgirl swoops down onto Magda as the Amazons attempt to dive for cover. The Thanagarian does not recognize the women. She retains none of her civility or morality. Shayera is not nearly as strong the typical Amazon, but in this instance she is driven by savagery and adrenaline. The alien female slams an astonished Magda into the hard ground and goes after her face. Dalma comes to Magda's defense and yanks Hol off of her. Hawkgirl whirls about and directs her brutal ire towards the second Amazon. Dalma fruitlessly tries to calm the incensed Justice Leaguer, only to find herself pinned against a rock base by her relentless assailant.  
  
Magda struggles to her feet while sister Dalma fights for breath with Hawkgirl's hands clasped tightly around her throat. Suddenly Wonder Woman soars to the rescue. The super heroine tears her frenzied colleague away from beleaguered, but relatively unharmed Dalma. Diana wraps her golden lasso three times about Shayera's upper body, thus pinning her arms against her side. "Magda! Dalma! Return to town immediately!" the princess demands. "Mention this to no one, including my mother! Go! Now!"  
  
"But Diana!" Magda pleads. "What's happened to Shayera? Please let us stay! We want to help." Wonder Woman glares angrily at her two dearest Amazon friends. "I said 'get out of here'!" she bellows. Diana calms herself somewhat. "Shayera is ill, but I will help her. Now pl .... huhh!!???"  
To her astonishment, Wonder Woman suddenly finds herself twenty feet above ground and rising. "Great Hera!" Diana exclaims. "Shayera's using her wings to propel us upwards." she reasons to herself. "I had my feet firmly planted and my lasso solidly around her, yet Hawkgirl overpowered me!? Perhaps I was too careless. I shouldn't have let Magda distract me, especially given Shayera's insanity."  
  
As she struggles with Hawkgirl in the low skies above Olympian Ridge, Diana is startled by a pair of chilling howls spaced a few seconds apart. Her first instinct is that Magda and Dalma are simply reacting animatedly towards her bout with Shayera. To her horror, she soon understands this is not the case. "Blessed Aphrodite, no!!!" Diana yells. "Both Magda and Dalma recognized my weakened state. They've each been afflicted with the same hysterical lunacy as Hawkgirl!"   
  
Wonder Woman uses her still formidable Amazon strength to force Shayera Hol out of the sky. Fearing for Hawkgirl's life, Diana allows herself to absorb the brunt of the impact. The princess' left leg and hip are driven awkwardly into the ground. She experiences considerable pain, but suffers no serious injury. With the situation worsening, the Amazon champion must now resort to very aggressive measures. As such, she delivers a powerful, precision punch to the head which instantly renders Hawkgirl unconscious.  
  
Diana sprints after her two deranged sisters, both of whom are heading back towards the general Amazon population. "Hermes grant me speed." the princess prays. "I must capture both of them before they reach town. I don't even want to think of the repercussions if more Amazons were to encounter the same fate as poor Magda and Dalma! In this condition, it's as if a person has been reduced to a wild animal. One seems to lose his or her entire humanity! "  
  
Dalma takes a winding route through the thick forest, thus Diana catches up to her rather quickly. The heroine forms a giant green hand with GL's power ring. The hand clenches into a fist and strikes Dalma. The frenzied female slams forcefully into a large Elm tree and slumps into oblivion at its base. The princess knows she has injured her Amazon sister, but to her relief she feels a steady pulse.  
  
Realizing Dalma's health status is not grave, Wonder Woman turns her attention to Magda. The unhinged woman fast approaches a clearing where dozens of Amazon sisters are engaged in archery practice. Diana will not reach her in time; therefore she desperately utilizes her magic lasso. The golden noose rifles through the cool breeze until it finds a pair of ankles to ensnare. A mere ten yards shy of emerging from the underbrush, Magda is abruptly jerked off of her feet. The Amazon lands hard upon her left elbow. Before she can fight to free herself, Wonder Woman yanks Magda towards her. With a tear escaping from each eye, the princess pounds her sister into unconsciousness.  
  
*****   
  
Having returned to the Hawkship with her three insanity-stricken friends, Diana assesses the situation. Dalma has suffered a concussion and mild skull fracture. Magda has incurred a broken left elbow which will require surgery. Both Amazons will need medical attention in the near future, but their statuses are such that they can wait a few days if need be. Fortunately, Hawkgirl has sustained only minor bruising and abrasions.   
  
"My worst suspicions have been proven true." Diana laments to herself while gazing helplessly upon her incapacitated Amazon sisters. "The insanity spell is not limited to just the JLA. It affects everyone. Circe's nightmare left this question unclear, but I feared as much. I avoided taking my dilemma to the likes of STAR Labs for that very reason. Now I know for sure that to protect the masses I must remain as isolated as possible."   
  
The princess restrains the trio in the Hawkship brig. She injects each woman with a powerful sedative which will keep them unconscious for the next 36 hours. Wonder Woman is very upset about the condition of her friends, but she sets aside her guilty feelings and returns to the primary lab. She was in the midst of re-energizing GL's power ring when Hawkgirl became schizoid. Her first task therefore is to complete the recharging process. Diana once again recites the legendary Green Lantern's vow; this time however it is to no avail.  
  
"Great Gaea!" the Amazon exclaims in dismay. "Green Lantern's power battery ... it's dead?!!" 


	8. A Traitoress Walks Amongst Us

'It never rains, but it pours.' Just one of many scores of sayings unfamiliar to Princess Diana when she first arrived in patriarch's world eight years ago. Such cliches often lead to amusing instances of confusion in her Wonder Woman persona. As Diana Prince, this same naivete can cause awkward and difficult moments in social and professional settings. There are some catch phrases that she never quite comprehends. On this day, however, the meaning and appropriateness of a saying couldn't be more clear. Four friends are hopelessly insane. The burden of Circe's evil incantation grows by the hour. A potentially monumental reprieve has unexpectedly slipped away. For the briefest of moments, Diana believes her predicament can't get any worse.  
  
She cringes as the pulsating sound seems to perform a taunting tap dance upon her eardrums. "Ignore it!" she stubbornly insists to herself. Seconds elapse. Minutes pass. After ten minutes, the infernal noise subsides, but the silence proves only momentary. The universal Justice League alert signal gives way to a specific call to the JLA frequencies of both she and Hawkgirl. This is a message which unfortunately she must answer.  
  
"Diana!? What's going on down there? Didn't you two receive the JLA emergency summons?" The unmistakable voice is that of Superman. Wonder Woman detects a combination of concern and frustration in Kal's tone. "The Kryptonian seems relieved to make contact with Paradise Island, but the hero is also a bit miffed at the failure of she and Hawkgirl to check in with headquarters."We heard the emergency signal Superman." the Amazon responds assertively. "I apologize for our not reporting in, but Hawkgirl and I very busy down here. We've stripped the wings off of my invisible jet and extracted the engine. We're making good progress and it's in everyone's best interests that Shayera and I continue our work without interruption. You can fill us in on anything pertinent."  
  
Kal-El is annoyed, but it has never been easy for him to square off against the proud princess in a war of words. The Batman has no such reservations, however. "Now listen here Diana!" Bruce vehemently chastises. "We don't hold triple priority meetings just for the hell of it! You've provided no factual basis to justify your current mission, so for now break it off. You and Hawkgirl are to transport up to the satellite immediately, or I'll come down and drag you both up here!"  
  
Both parties abruptly cut off the nasty exchange simultaneously. Wonder Woman is livid. She bellows with rage and barely resists an overwhelming urge to smash the Thanagarian laboratory. The heroine storms around the room, breathing deeply and deliberately to calm her troubled soul. She focuses her mind upon the difficult task ahead. She must go to the satellite and bluff her way through the obvious absence of Hawkgirl.  
  
*****  
  
Thoughts cascade through her mind as Wonder Woman steps into the JLA transporter tube on Paradise Island. "I must avoid physical contact with everyone other than Clark and Hal." she reminds herself. "I have to act normally. I'm angry with Batman, rightly so, and should show that. I dare not lose focus upon the true threat I pose to my friends, however."  
  
Upon completion of the transport, Wonder Woman exits onto the platform. She is in the reception area of the JLA satellite where she is awaited impatiently by Batman and Superman. The men are visibly displeased. "Where is Shayera?" Bruce asks in an accusatory manner. Diana's spine chills, for her initial thought is that her colleagues suspect her of foul play. Her mind rests easier seconds later when the Batman's subsequent statement clarifies his thinking. "The League doesn't alter its practices to suit Wonder Woman's whims." he scolds. "It's an abuse of your authority to instruct Hawkgirl to skip this meeting. You have no right to ..."  
  
"Enough!" Wonder Woman screams at Batman. "I am an Amazon. How dare you speak to me in such condescending fashion!" Small traces of saliva spew from Diana's mouth as she lambastes her colleague. The heroine encroaches menacingly towards Bruce, who stands firmly in his tracks while offering his trademark glare. As Diana expects and secretly prays for, Superman steps between the two.   
  
"I don't have to explain myself to you." Diana snaps at the Batman as calm is somewhat restored. "Hawkgirl is safe on my homeland and her time is better spent there. I can fill her in with any details she needs to know. That's my decision. You choose to disagree? Fine. It's my prerogative to make this call and I stand by it!"  
  
Diana enters the conference room, followed closely by Superman and a rather tight-lipped Batman. A hush envelops the group, for clearly they have overheard some of the heated exchange between the princess and the Batman. The room is packed, therefore the only available seat would place her between Batman and Aquaman. To avoid any chance for incidental contact, she uses her spat with Bruce as an excuse to stand off to the side. She begins to walk towards the back of the room when suddenly she recognizes a small, but very significant visitor seated near the head of the table.  
  
Standing 4' 11'', aged and frail, the blue-skinned alien would hardly seem imposing to the casual observer. To those of the Justice League however, the guardian is a most formidable presence. Hailing from the planet OA, he is a member of the legendary Guardians of the Universe. This small council of elders serves as benefactors and governing body the Green Lantern Corps, a select group of heroes and heroines hand-chosen to wield their super charged power rings. Each Green Lantern is assigned a quadrant to patrol and the Guardians are known to take these responsibilities quite seriously.  
  
"The guardian's purpose here on Earth is twofold." Hal Jordan begins. "The council is very concerned over the theft of my power ring. It must be recovered at once and he will assist us in that effort. He is also here to judge my worthiness to continue as the Green Lantern of this sector."   
  
There are looks of astonishment and mumbling throughout the group which Hal attempts to quiet as he turns the forum over to the visitor. The guardian makes no attempt to be tactful, but he is succinct in expressing himself. "The Green Lantern of Earth, known colloquially as Hal Jordan, will be judged by the Guardians. The loss of one's power ring is a major failing, the circumstances of which will have to be investigated thoroughly. Should he be found negligent in the keeping and defense of this great weapon of justice, he will be relieved of his post."  
  
"For now, my top priority is the retrieval of the stolen ring." the guardian continues. "The power battery was accessed an hour ago to recharge the ring. Strangely, I was unable to pinpoint its location beyond the northern hemisphere of Earth. The battery has now been deactivated at the source on OA, leaving the thief with less than a day's worth of power left. I attempted to track the ring itself, but was unsuccessful. Something is shielding it somehow, which would take impressive knowledge and technology."  
  
Diana feels a lump forming in her throat. The guardian's prior searches have been impeded by the mystical aura surrounding Paradise Island. The Amazon no longer benefits from that protection while away from her home. She makes a concerted effort to remain calm and subtly drifts in the direction of the exit. At the urging of numerous Leaguers, the guardian again attempts to hone in upon the missing power ring. "Great Hera No!" Diana fears to herself. "I'll be exposed in seconds!"  
  
From the instant she transported up to the satellite, Wonder Woman has remained extremely cognizant of her surroundings. She has constantly reevaluated her situation and weighed her options to stay ahead of potential trouble. As such Diana is somewhat prepared for the worst. Nevertheless, the heroine must react quickly and convincingly to elude teammates and allies who will now see her as an enemy.  
  
Deeply immersed in meditation, the guardian's eyes suddenly open, accompanied by an atypical expression of astonishment. "The power ring is right here!" he exclaims. The alien's words are largely drowned out, however, by a hair-raising shriek from the Amazon princess. By all appearances, she has just fallen victim to the same horrible insanity which the Flash suffers from. Heroes and heroines give a little ground, for in her seemingly crazed state, Wonder Woman is presumed to be a deadly threat.  
  
Before her friends can mount an effective containment strategy, Diana utilizes the power ring. Screaming hysterically, the princess swats Leaguers aside with a giant green hand. She desperately seeks to reach the JLA transporter and clears a path, save the resistance of one. The Amazon snarls with animal-like rage as the blue and red clad form of Superman approaches. "I've only got one chance." Diana thinks. "I must get through Clark in one, swift motion. If he impedes my progress or restrains me, the whole JLA could be doomed!"   
  
Their perspectives differ. Superman sees a dear friend charging wildly towards him. She is incensed, crazed and possibly even possessed. She is clearly dangerous and must be corralled, but not at the expense of inflicting grievous bodily harm. By contrast, Wonder Woman plays the part of an insane meta-human. With the Man of Steel as her foe, Diana needn't concern herself about his well-being. She is therefore at liberty to unleash her full fury upon him.  
  
The Amazon champion shows no recognition of the Kryptonian as she savagely targets his eyes. Kal reacts to her assault and attempts to lock onto her arms. The heroine abruptly changes tactics. She grabs his cape and shirt about the neckline. Relying upon her superior fighting techniques, Diana gains the needed leverage to lift her powerful adversary off of his feet. She whips the astonished hero over her shoulders and pile drives him face first through both the conference table and the floor underneath.  
  
Wonder Woman whirls her feet as her arms follow through on her assault against Superman. Once again facing the doorway, the super heroine accelerates towards freedom. She swiftly traverses the reception area. Diana reaches the transporter platform. As she ascends the required two steps, her legs are suddenly ensnared by a precisely aimed bola arrow. "Merciful Minerva!" the Amazon exclaims as she loses her footing and her left knee jams against the top step.   
  
Red Tornado closes in rapidly upon the prone Amazon princess. Zatanna and Hawkman are the closest Leaguers following Reddy's charge. Diana's head start is nearly gone. There isn't the second or two she needs to shed Green Arrow's innovative restraint. Desperately, the heroine uses her arms to propel herself from the stairs into the tube. The transporter activates instantly as per Wonder Woman's mental instructions. Although, her pursuers arrive while the outline of her frame is still visible within the glowing transporter energy, they are too late to prevent the teleportation.  
  
*****  
  
"Where did she transport to!?" Batman urgently asks as the group huddles around the transporter console. Red Tornado quickly studies the instruments. "She didn't use any of our JLA tubes located throughout the planet." the android observes. "According to this, Wonder Woman teleported to a location five miles above the surface out over the heart of the Pacific Ocean. Apparently a craft was there waiting for her, and it is fast enough to have completely vanished from a two hundred mile radius within a matter of seconds."  
  
"Only the invisible jet could move that fast!" Black Canary declares. "But that makes no sense. Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl have been disassembling the plane for hours. How could Diana have summoned it unless ..."  
  
"Unless ..." Superman sternly interjects as he returns from the lower deck, "Wonder Woman has turned against the Justice League!" The Kryptonian's statement causes a sudden hush amongst the ranks. The realization begins to set in that the Amazon has intentionally deceived them. Apparently, Diana faked insanity and pre-planned her escape. Reactions range from anger to confusion to steadfast denial. The JLA is unable to establish contact with Hawkgirl. Speculation mounts as to Shayera's status and Wonder Woman's involvement in such. Emotions soon begin to fester.  
  
Superman and Batman attempt to seize control of the proceedings. With the reverential Guardian providing an impartial presence, the two heroes quiet the bickering and focus attention upon the situation. "We have many questions and very few answers." the Batman states. "The Flash has been rendered insane. Hawkgirl is out of communication. The Hawkship is missing. Green Lantern's power ring has been stolen and is now in the possession of Wonder Woman. There is also reason to suspect that the princess is somehow involved in some, if not all, of these incidents."  
  
Diana is very well-liked and respected by her JLA colleagues. Even in these damning circumstances, there remains a strong belief in the Amazon champion. Leaguers seek an alternative explanation to her apparent transgressions and most gravitate towards a prevailing hypothesis. "All of this craziness seems to trace to back to our encounter with Circe." the Atom notes. "Is it possible the witch managed to turn the tables on Wonder Woman? Could Circe have dispatched Diana to the alternate dimension and taken her place here? With her sorcery, she could impersonate the princess."  
  
Superman immediately rejects Ray Palmer's conjecture. "Circe could duplicate Diana's appearance, but not her Amazon powers. The sorceress could bluff her way through some heroics, but she has limits. I was just propelled clear through titanium steel deck plating. Circe doesn't possess the physical strength to do that; Wonder Woman does!"   
  
Several members amend the Atom's idea by speculating that during their recent confrontation Circe managed to seize control of Princess Diana's mind. As the resident mystical expert, Zatanna offers her insights on this notion. "On the surface, it seems unlikely." Zee opines. "While Circe's sorcery is dangerously formidable, it tends to be far more effective against males than females. Diana is as strong-willed an individual as I've ever met. It would be awfully difficult for even Circe to overpower her mind."  
  
"So are you saying that it couldn't happen?" Elongated Man asks. Zatanna shakes her head. "I have my doubts Ralph, but let's not forget the unusual dynamics in play here. Circe's power is largely fueled by hatred. She feels considerable disdain towards men, hence her specialized propensity for de-evolving them into her mindless slaves. As for Diana, she is an obsession to Circe. Inexplicably, the princess is a source of paranoia for her. Circe harbors irrational fear and animosity towards Wonder Woman. She seeks to torture Diana's soul in addition to causing her death. As such, Circe would extend herself to the maximum to defeat her personal nemesis."  
  
"Look Zee, enough with the psycho-analysis!" Hawkman grumbles. "Shayera is in trouble and she needs our help!" Katar's impassioned argument receives some support. "Hawkie's right!" Ollie Queen proclaims. "Wonder Woman lured Hawkgirl into her clutches. Sure we need to figure out what's wrong with Diana, but first we have to find the Amazon and hope she leads us to Hawkgirl."  
  
Green Arrow is typically outspoken and, although good intentioned, his gruff mannerisms often alienate others. In this instance, however, Ollie's recommendation coincides with the thinking of his colleagues. "We need to keep digging for the 'why'," Batman insists, "but to find it we have to track down the princess. It's time we pay a visit to Paradise Island!" 


	9. A Journey Into Paradise

"I disapprove of your tone and your accusations, Batman. They're sheer blasphemy!" Queen Hippolyta angrily turns her back upon the quartet of visitors from the Justice League of America. The royal guard dutifully steps between the monarch and the outsiders. The atmosphere grows testy. The Amazons of Paradise Island harbor deep-rooted distrust towards men. The very presence of two males from Patriarch's world is unsettling enough. For a man to enter the royal hall and levy criminal allegations against Princess Diana is truly unthinkable.  
  
"Your majesty, may I request a private audience?" Black Canary's impassioned plea is seemingly ignored as the queen retreats to her inner chambers. Zatanna, Batman, Black Canary and Superman whisper animatedly amongst themselves as they are escorted out of the royal palace. The Justice League does not wish to incite an incident on Themyscira, but it is paramount that they track down Wonder Woman and find the missing Hawkgirl.   
  
"She's covering for Diana by using her authority to stonewall us!" the Batman growls under his breath so as not to be overheard by the Amazon sentries suspiciously eyeing the foursome. "Not necessarily Bruce." Zatanna retorts. "Your brusque approach works well with the criminal element, but Hippolyta is the leader of a very noble people. Look at it from her perspective. The four of us arrive unexpectedly and you practically charge her daughter with treason against the JLA. How did you expect the queen to react?"  
  
The Batman broods momentarily. He sees a logic in Zatanna's argument. The League had opted upon a small contingent to approach Hippolyta. Hawkman was not included in the party, because he is too emotionally compromised by the potential danger to his wife. Bruce believes that he has maintained his composure and appropriately balanced assertiveness with decorum, but tact is not one of the Batman's fortes.   
  
"The Hawkship is right here on Paradise Island, beyond the scope of our detection methods." Superman summarizes. "My x-ray vision can not penetrate the hull, so I can't tell if Diana or Shayera are on board. Otherwise, I've scanned the entire island and there is no sign of either of them. Wonder Woman has been scheming against us; Hippolyta is our best option for gaining an understanding of her atypical behavior. We must convince the queen that it is in everyone's best interests, including her daughter's, that she cooperate with us!"   
  
As the leaguers contemplate their options, their conversation is interrupted by Hippolyta's chief advisor. "The queen will speak with you now." she declares while looking directly at Black Canary. Although not voiced, it is clear that the monarch will only permit Dinah Lance to be brought into her company. The super heroine nods graciously and accompanies two guards back inside the palace.  
  
*****  
  
"This is a most unusual request, Wonder Woman." His expression is one of consternation and frustration. What had been another routine day in the life of an executive is now suddenly wrought with tension. He must make an uncomfortably quick decision. As he leans forward in his desk chair, light glistens off of his damp and noticeably receding forehead. "You're asking me to violate standard protocol. Can't you at least give me a decent explanation? I need something concrete to justify this action."  
  
Princess Diana has experienced many powerful emotions during her time in man's world. Today, she can add a new one. The heroine feels shame. She is alienated from her Justice League friends, who now consider her a fugitive. To this point, her transgressions have been limited to the JLA itself and can thus be dealt with internally. This is about to change, for now Wonder Woman embarks upon an initiative which will inevitably be viewed as criminal under the law.  
  
"If Circe could see me now, she would rejoice over the disgrace she's induced upon me!" Diana privately laments. The Amazon is utterly ashamed, yet outwardly she projects her customary confidence and presence. She has yet to be publicly branded a villainess; therefore she must take advantage of her good name while it lasts.  
  
"Sir, this is an urgent JLA matter, the specifics of which I am not at liberty to speak." Wonder Woman states sternly. "You've verified my identity through both my fingerprints and retinal scan. Due diligence has been done. Forgive my impatience sir, but may I have what I came for? Time is running short. I have many connections, including in the White House. Please don't make me go over your head on this!"  
  
The beleaguered official groans dejectedly. "That won't be necessary." he responds. "You have the right to give this order; I will reluctantly comply with it." The man motions for his aide to proceed with the heroine's wishes. "Let me say this off-the-record, Wonder Woman." he adds when they are alone. "All along I felt that the president and the United Nations made a big mistake in granting you Justice Leaguers your 'Carte Blanche' martial authority. I feared something like this could happen. Neither you nor anyone else should be able to waltz in here and drop a bombshell on me!"  
  
As they exit the executive's office, Diana ponders grimly to herself. "Merciful Minerva! I'm so focused upon my current plight that this angle totally escaped me! The JLA lobbied for two whole years to get the Carte Blanche Directive passed. We've only had need to invoke it twice, but it's an invaluable asset. Hera help me if my actions here today cost us this vital tool!"  
  
*****   
  
"... and the latest event, which finally revealed Diana's involvement in this whole mystery, occurred only a short while ago aboard the Justice League satellite." Black Canary proceeds to explain how Wonder Woman was exposed in possession of Green Lantern's stolen power ring. Hippolyta listens quietly as Dinah concludes her story with the Amazon desperately fleeing the sentinel headquarters.  
  
"Your majesty," Dinah compassionately implores, "I can't explain what is happening here, but we all believe that Circe is somehow responsible. We know your daughter. Wonder Woman is not only our colleague; she is also our friend. None of us accept that she has suddenly turned evil. You've spoken with Diana recently. Did you notice anything peculiar?"   
  
Hippolyta considers Dinah's question for a brief moment. "I haven't seen much of Diana the past day or so, even though she's spent most of her time here on the island." the monarch explains. "She asked for privacy to work on the Thanagarian vessel. I never imagined it had been stolen."  
  
"Queen Hippolyta," Black Canary queries "is it possible that Circe has managed to control Wonder Woman's mind?" The Amazon ruler shudders at the very thought, but emphatically rejects this notion. "I know my daughter better than anyone else on Earth. Unfortunately, I can say the same thing about Circe. Their personalities are strikingly different. Diana and I conversed at length two nights ago in the aftermath of your combined victory over Circe. The woman I spoke with was unquestionably my daughter. Circe could fool most people with her vile sorcery, but not me. I'd know that witch in any guise!"  
  
"Whatever the cause of my daughter's actions, we must find her at once." the Amazon ruler insists. Attempts to contact Diana via by both radio and telepathy go unanswered; therefore Hippolyta decides to resort to more extensive methods. She leads Black Canary towards a large cabinet adorned with impressive etchings dating back centuries. Dinah can't help but be impressed by the majestic architecture and furnishings of the royal palace, but the brief wandering of her curious eyes is suddenly cut short.  
  
"Great Aphrodite!" Queen Hippolyta exclaims. "My magic sphere ... it's gone!"  
  
*****  
  
A concerned monarch guides the small procession of Justice Leaguers to Olympian Ridge. Joining the group is Hawkman, whose presence is needed to gain entry onto the Hawkship. "I do not wish to believe that Diana has forsaken her responsibilities and ideals," Hippolyta explains, "but other than me she is the only Amazon with free access to my magic sphere." The JLA contingency nods grimly. "Wonder Woman has covered her escape very well." the Batman observes. "The rest of our membership is out searching for her, but so far we've turned up nothing."   
  
"I contacted my other daughter in patriarch's world, Donna Troy." the queen volunteers. "Evidently her Teen Titans organization is heavily immersed in a vital mission at this moment. Donna has taken leave from her allies to help find her sister. The others will likely be indisposed for the next few days."  
  
The group reaches the Hawkship and as expected they find its forcefield defenses firmly in place. Katar Hol utilizes his private access codes, but to no avail. "No! No, dammit!!!" Hawkman snarls as Shayera's personal ID is also rejected. "I can't believe this. She's overridden the personal authorities to our own ship!?"  
  
There is very little that even the ingenious Katar Hol can do at this point. He knows his ship better than anyone. Its protective energy shielding can not be compromised. It would take enormous strength or firepower to breach the hull. In that event, the craft is designed to self destruct so as to avoid falling into an enemy's possession.  
  
"Even at this close range, my x-ray vision can not penetrate the ship's exterior." Superman notes in frustration. Requesting momentary silence, he closes his eyes and concentrates intently. "I seem to detect three distinct heartbeats within the craft." the Man of Steel reports. "I hear no other non-mechanical sounds. There's no activity and the respiration rates seem rather slow, as if those onboard are asleep."  
  
"Diana and Hawkgirl could be on board," Zatanna theorizes, "but who is the other person?" The Justice Leaguers all gaze at Hippolyta, but the queen has no ready answer. "There are over a thousand Amazon women living on Paradise Island." she responds. "I know of no one who is missing, but that is hardly unusual. We Amazons all have various interests which can occupy our minds for days at a time. Depending upon the individual and her pursuits, it's entirely possible that she could go days if not weeks before her absence would noticed." Hippolyta reassures her visitors that she will order an official search to determine if any Amazon is unaccounted for.  
  
Operating under the premise that Diana may be on board the Hawkship, Queen Hippolyta and the JLA implore her to emerge peacefully. They want to understand what is happening and guarantee the princess that she will be given every opportunity to explain her actions. "Diana, if you can hear me, we're all here to help." the Amazon matriarch reasons. "We know Circe's involved in this somehow. Trust me daughter. Work with us to defeat her!"  
  
"I'm afraid your pleas are for naught, your majesty." Black Canary interjects. "Your daughter is not here." Everyone looks anxiously at Dinah Lance. The heroine's expression is a blend of disappointment and astonishment. "I ... I just received word from Ollie." she begins. "Wonder Woman has surfaced twice in the past hour. Apparently she's used her clout to spring Lex Luthor and the Joker from prison!" 


	10. An Unexpected Tangent

"SHE DID WHAT?!!" Superman bellows loudly enough to drown out the exact same phrase uttered by an equally exasperated Batman. Queen Hippolyta vaguely recalls the names Lex Luthor and Joker. Her daughter has mentioned them in casual conversation about her activities as Wonder Woman. It is the horrified reaction of the visiting Justice Leaguers, however, that illustrates the true gravity of the situation. Princess Diana has set these two nefarious villains free. "Merciful Aphrodite!" Hippolyta privately frets. "Diana, what have you done?"  
  
"There's no sign of her now, Supes." Green Arrow notes upon having established radio contact with the whole group. The archer explains that Wonder Woman first removed Lex Luthor from Metropolis State Penitentiary. She then checked the Joker out of Arkham Asylum. "The wardens both resisted, but she used her Carte Blanche status to force their hands." Ollie grumbles in bewilderment. "I never would have believed Diana could go this far off the deep end!"  
  
Hippolyta is unfamiliar with the term 'Carte Blanche'. Black Canary briefly summarizes for her benefit. The heroine explains that, as it relates to the Justice League, the Carte Blanche Imperative is a privilege granted by the United Nations after much negotiation. The world governing body recognizes the need for the JLA, but with it comes an associated concern that the organization is too powerful. To be most effective, League members must be able to operate unfettered throughout the planet. To ensure the super-powered group doesn't abuse its might, the UN mandates restrictions upon the JLA's charter and influence.  
  
A compromise was reached to best serve both parties. All Leaguers are permitted within the borders of every UN country, but they must adhere to the provincial laws. In the cases of extreme emergency or security issues, the United Nations has bestowed Carte Blanche authority upon three mutually acceptable JLA members. As such, Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman can, at their individual discretion, take command in a crisis situation. In exercising their martial directive, the Justice Leaguer's order is the ultimate, superseding even the highest sovereignty of the land. Only the UN itself can countermand it.  
  
"My daughter would never abuse such sacred privilege!" Hippolyta asserts adamantly. "Circe must be manipulating her, even though I saw no indication of such during our recent visit." The queen pauses briefly. English is a challenging language for her and she takes great care to properly express her concerns. "You must find Diana and return her home. If she has been possessed by that witch's sorcery, we may be able liberate her from Circe's control."  
  
"We will do our very best to locate your daughter." Black Canary assures the Amazon ruler as she and her colleagues prepare to use the JLA transporter to return to the satellite. Although it is not voiced, everyone understands the dynamics in play. The Justice League would like to preserve Wonder Woman's reputation if at all possible, but they can not do so at the expense of the group or the public. Princess Diana is now considered a highly dangerous fugitive. She must be apprehended along with the two arch villains she has freed. Ideally, the League hopes to restrain their renegade colleague without a fight, but they are resigned to the foreboding likelihood that their next encounter with Wonder Woman will be violent and painful.  
  
*****   
  
"There's going to be hell to pay Amazon! Bank on it!" Lex Luthor barks angrily. "How dare you use that accursed lasso of yours to compel me into revealing the location of my fallback stronghold? Superman never suspected this place existed even though it's been right under his nose. Who would ever dream to look for me deep beneath the very foundation of the Daily Planet building?!"  
  
"My you are the clever one, Lexie my boy!" the Joker sarcastically interrupts. "I once had myself a comfy little pad hidden underneath Arkham. I had the freedom to come and go as I please while remaining in a charming neighborhood filled with my kind of people. Of course I'd trade it in for the Batcave. Now that's a dream home if there ever was one!"  
  
Lex Luthor groans with disgust. "Isn't it enough of an insult to bring me here, Wonder Woman?" he asks indignantly. "It's bad enough that I'll have to watch you and Superman dismantle my hideaway. What's the idea behind bringing this green-haired freak along?"   
  
"I prefer 'psychopath', but 'freak' is a fair description." the Joker quips. "I'm not thrilled with the company either. You're dull Luthor. Sure you're out to rule the world, but what's the point if you don't have any fun along the way? And the Kojak look is gettin' a little old! As for Wondy here, you're too pristine. You need a little flair, some personality. The Batman is so dark and cold and grim. He's such a joy to deal with!"  
  
Wonder Woman quickly loses patience with the petty bantering. "I didn't drag you both here to mediate your differences." she chastises. Diana focuses her attention upon Luthor, whose expertise she most needs. Restrained in hand and leg chains, the notorious harlequin inches up behind the super heroine. "Ha! Ha! Ha! She is kinda cute when she's angry!" Joker observes as he playfully pinches her rear end.  
  
The Amazon whirls around and grabs firm hold of the villain's shackled left wrist. "Yeow!" he bellows in pain as Diana uses her other arm to heft him off the floor by his collar. Scowling face to face with only the width of a fist separating them, Wonder Woman scolds the irksome, white-skinned menace. "Try that again and I'll break it!" she snarls before finally releasing the vice grip upon his throbbing hand.  
  
Following Lex's suggestion, the princess stashes the Joker into a closet. She laments the need for having to free both villains together. It would be easier, safer and more productive to handle them separately, but Diana knows too well that had she waited she never would have reached the Joker. By now, her JLA privileges have surely been suspended.  
  
Wonder Woman explains to Luthor that she is on the lam attempting to elude the Justice League. The criminal mastermind is not convinced until she repeats herself with the golden lariat wrapped lightly around her upper arms and shoulders. "So what am I supposed to do, welcome you into the fold with open arms?" Luthor queries skeptically. "You're still Wonder Woman. Lady, you represent everything I despise. Why should I work with you?"  
  
"This isn't a matter of choice Lex." the princess responds. "I need your cooperation and will compel it with my lasso." The villain nods in resignation, for he figured as much. "Know this Luthor." the Amazon adds. "What I see here today remains our secret. I give you my word as Amazon that I will not reveal the location of this base to anyone. I will also see to it that the Joker 'forgets' what he has seen."  
  
Providing as little detail as necessary, Diana instructs Luthor to utilize his scientific genius to effect the telepathic enhancements to her tiara which Hawkgirl had been unable to complete. She commands the arch villain to focus solely on this task. He is not to scheme against her or sabotage his own handiwork. The heroine removes the handcuffs from Luthor's wrists, but leaves the leg restraints in place as a precaution.  
  
With Lex having to carry out her orders despite himself, Wonder Woman turns her attention to the Joker. She leads Batman's ruthless nemesis into a separate room adjacent to the laboratory. Once safely out of the earshot of Luthor, the heroine tests a theory. She prays briefly to Athena and proceeds to quickly summarize her predicament to the vile clown. Diana states unambiguously that Circe's magic is draining her meta-human powers.  
  
"That's all very interesting Wondy, but why spill the beans to me?" the Joker responds in amusement. "I'm no psychologist; rather I'm a psycho who practices in killing his shrinks! Ha! Ha! So your wonder muscles are gettin' puny? Sounds like a cause for celebration if you ask me! Ha! Ha!"  
  
Diana smiles calmly at the grotesque killer as he gleefully cackles at her misfortune. She commands him to remain seated in place. The heroine offers no explanation for this exchange, but she is pleased at the result. "Just as I had hoped." Wonder Woman muses. "Circe's incantation drives mentally stable people into an animalistic hysteria. The Joker's already crazy, so her spell has no effect on him. Hera help me should it come to this, but the Joker may prove to be an invaluable ally over the next few days!"  
  
With both arch rogues properly contained, Wonder Woman is finally free to concentrate on higher priorities. Time is very crucial, for the Guardians of the Universe have neutralized Hal Jordan's power battery. Only a few hours worth of charge are left in the ring itself. Safe in Lex Luthor's sanctuary, Diana must use the ring's remaining energy in conjunction with her magic lasso to replenish her waning physical might.  
  
Mere minutes pass when the calm of the hidden refuge is unexpectedly compromised. A thunderous crash emanates from within Lex's laboratory. The Amazon springs to her feet. Instinctively she knows it's too loud and violent to have been initiated by Luthor himself. "Great Hera No!" the heroine frets. "The JLA has tracked me down!?"  
  
Wonder Woman detects a scream of terror from Lex Luthor. As she moves towards the door to assess threat, the wall suddenly shatters inward. Steel and concrete fragments rain upon her. Diana's vision is partially obscured, but she still gets a glimpse of a large powerful figure. Moving swiftly, the masculine form clobbers the prone, defenseless Joker, rendering the villain unconscious.   
  
As the debris begins to settle, the intruder clearly comes into view. "Merciful Minerva!! You!!?" she cries in astonishment.  
  
*****   
  
"That does it Superman." Black Canary affirms over the JLA communication frequency. "I've contacted everyone we discussed ... meta-human prison facilities, independent super heroes, STAR Labs, Cadmus, etc... Meanwhile, the Batman has briefed the United Nations. As far as the authorities and high security installations throughout the world are concerned, Wonder Woman is considered a fugitive. Any sightings will be immediately reported to us so that we can handle her."  
  
The Justice League walks a fine line in this bizarre pursuit of one of their own. Much uncertainty exists regarding Wonder Woman's uncharacteristic behavior. The League's tactful explanation is that the princess has fallen under the control of a mortal enemy. She is therefore not responsible for her actions. The JLA seeks to rescue their comrade from her demons and in the process exonerate her. As such, they request that this situation be kept from the public for as long as possible, to best preserve Diana's image.   
  
Having assumed satellite monitor duty in relief of Red Tornado, Dinah Lance tracks the progress of the membership throughout the globe. Alas, there is little news to report. Superman and Batman have been unable to pick up the Amazon's trail from her last known whereabouts, Arkham Asylum. Hawkman and Zatanna continue to struggle against the forcefield surrounding the Hawkship. Thanagarian science is quite formidable. The shielding resists a wide array of energies and firepower. Even Zee's native Terran magical abilities prove ineffective against it. Black Canary also receives word from Wonder Girl. Donna has checked her sister's civilian home and office, Steve Trevor's residence, and other familiar surroundings, all to no avail.   
  
*****  
  
"Heracles!? I ... I don't believe it!" a dumbfounded Wonder Woman gasps.   
  
"Is that all you have to say, Princess Diana?' the son of Zeus goads. "From one as belligerent and headstrong as yourself, I hardly expected immediate and unconditional worship. That will come soon enough. I do warrant and demand your reverence however!"  
  
From his actions, tone and past history, it is clear that the man-god Heracles is not here to assist the Amazon against Circe. As usual, the egotistical Olympian has his own agenda. He is aware of the heroine's plight and he is immune to Circe's nefarious spell. Diana seethes at the very thought that he plans to take advantage of her weakened condition to avenge himself. "Respect, Heracles?" the heroine retorts. "You specialize in sneak attacks against the rare foes with the fortitude to resist your power. Such tactics are, to say the least, unbecoming from one of your stature and accomplishment."  
  
"Hrmphh! You self-righteous woman, how dare you pontificate to me on Amazon morality!" the son of Zeus sternly ridicules. "You've allied yourself with these two pathetic mortal villains, both of whom sold their souls to Hades years ago. You presume to judge me, Diana? I think not!"  
  
There is precious little in the way of options for the princess. Diana must be realistic. Even at full strength, she is hard pressed to defeat mighty Heracles. In her current condition, she is no match for him. While she may still be more skillful than the Olympian, no foe is more familiar with her abilities. The half-god has opposed the Amazons for centuries and he knows all of their training techniques. She can not surprise him nor can she counter his physical strength.   
  
"Heracles, do you not realize that my current mission is on behalf of Olympus?" Wonder Woman reasons. "I must combat Circe's sorcery and ensure that she remains imprisoned. Should you prevent me from completing my divine task, you will likely face the wrath of Lord Zeus himself!"  
  
"Do you think me a fool, princess?" Heracles responds critically. "I shan't preclude you from carrying out my father's decree. You will defeat thy nemesis Circe, after which time we shall clash in one final, brutal battle. I confront you today, in this vulnerable state, to force your hand. You will have no real choice Diana, but to face me on my terms."  
  
"Your hatred still runs so deep, doesn't it?" the super heroine observes. "What have we ever done to you? It was you, Heracles, who brought war against my Amazon sisters those many centuries ago. It was you who used chicanery to subdue my mother, only to be overcome shortly thereafter. You forever carry petty resentment against Hippolyta and now seek payback through me, her daughter."  
  
Heracles laughs. "Hippolyta is not the issue." he brazenly proclaims. "Throughout my eternal lifetime, I have fought countless battles. I conquered your mother and her band of Amazons. The glorious triumphs are too numerous to mention. My infrequent defeats have all been avenged, save those sustained against you."  
  
"I have experienced nothing but humiliation at your hands, Wonder Woman!" Heracles complains disgustedly. He can not even utter the moniker 'Wonder Woman' without his tone dripping with knifing sarcasm. "This can no longer be tolerated. I will crush you combat! Indeed, she who is both champion of the Amazons and the chosen one of Aphrodite will be relegated to servitude. You are to become my personal slave, as well as the grandest of trophies signifying my greatness!"   
  
Before the Amazon can even reply to Heracles' outlandish threats, the son of Zeus takes action. With a superior quickness she now lacks, Heracles grabs hold of the magic lasso. A brief struggle ensues before the Olympian completely wrests it away from the princess. The half-god taunts the super heroine, for now he has the leverage to pressure her. "I could use Hestia's lariat to impel your compliance," he boasts. "but we both know that isn't necessary. If not as a matter of honor, you'll come crawling to me to reclaim your precious golden lasso!"  
  
She is under heavy stress. As her strength ebbs, her body struggles to cope with the loss. Her fatigue mounts as do her worries. Even Wonder Woman has her limits. The audacity and unadulterated arrogance of Heracles proves too much to take. In an ever so brief moment, Diana loses her cool. She makes the mistake the son of Zeus is hoping for. The Amazon lashes out at her tormentor.  
  
"Give me my lasso!" she demands as her right fist connects solidly against the Olympian's jaw. Still packing considerable might, Diana's punch drives him onto his heels, but he remains firmly on his feet. Heracles simply smiles. Having been attacked first, he is free to retaliate without fear of repercussions. Heracles assaults the beleaguered Amazon princess. She tries to fend him off with the power ring and her remaining might, but Heracles is simply too strong. He cruelly lands several blows which are specifically intended to inflict pain as opposed to serious injury.   
  
Having toyed with his atypically overmatched adversary, Heracles adds a few parting words. "I look forward to the real thing Diana. 24 hours after your Circe business is concluded, we will meet again and I will finally gain my just revenge!" He effortlessly whips the heroine over his shoulder and hurls her across Luthor's laboratory. The last thing Wonder Woman hears is his mocking laughter as she is rendered unconscious upon striking the solid concrete wall. 


	11. JLA Fever

Her initial thoughts are very foggy. Several stimuli partially register within her mind as consciousness slowly returns. An incoherent male voice seems to echo about her limp body. Sharp pain pulses through her lower spine. Breathing is labored. Her head throbs as if a stampede of cattle were running roughshod within her skull. Were she cogent enough to express herself, Wonder Woman would surely say something to the effect of "Merciful Hera, I feel horrible!" Instead, she can barely utter a groan.  
  
It is truly a struggle for the heroine just to reach a sitting position. Her first two attempts fail. Extreme stiffness permeates her knees and elbows. Diana focuses her will. Ignoring her discomfort, she forces herself to rise. Now seated, the beleaguered Amazon experiences a fit of hoarse, uncontrollable coughing. For nearly a full minute, she gasps to overcome a windpipe severely inhibited by inflammation and phlegm.  
  
"You sound even worse than you look!" the Joker grumbles. The villain derives no joy in this observation. Awkwardly pinned underneath rubble from the smashed interior walls, he is in considerable pain. "It's about damn time you came to, Sweets. I've been yelling at you for hours! Tried spittin' too, not that it did any good. Would have used my acid-filled boutoniere, but they wouldn't let me wear it with standard prison garb. Imagine that?"   
  
"Hours?!" a woozy Diana asks with pitched concern. "How long? Joker, how long have I been out?" she prods as her incessant coughing makes conversation difficult. "How should I know?" the rogue snaps. "I was zonked for a while too. You've been snoozing since I woke up in this misery, thank you very much!"   
  
"Great Hera!" the princess exclaims as she takes notice of her legs. Her horror increases upon the sight of her arms. Patches of an ugly, reddish-pink rash have emerged sporadically throughout her body. The affected skin is chaffed and sensitive. Worse yet, Diana's joints suffer from a greater malaise. Her knees and elbows are all grossly swollen. Her shoulders and ankles are similarly afflicted, but to a lesser degree. Wonder Woman inspects her hands and grimly recognizes that her fingers are beginning to puff up as well.  
  
"Circe!" Diana growls in anger as she springs to her feet despite her balky knees. The Amazon knows that she has exceeded the six hour time limit invoked by her sadistic nemesis. Without proximity to any of her Justice League colleagues within the imposed time frame, the incantation retaliates with devastating fury. Her own physique is being ravaged, but her greater fear is that the same fate may be befalling her heroic friends.   
  
Wonder Woman ventures into the demolished laboratory. She discovers the motionless form of Lex Luthor sprawled amidst debris. The criminal mastermind is breathing, but comatose. "His pulse is weak." Diana mumbles softly. "He needs immediate medical attention." The super heroine grimaces for this complicates matters all the more. She mustn't allow even the likes of Luthor to perish, but the JLA must be saved.  
  
"Hey, you can't just leave me here!" the Joker objects as Wonder Woman turns toward the exit carrying Luthor. She leaves water and crackers at his side, but refuses to extricate him from the makeshift trap. "My leg's killing me!" he pleads. The ailing, yet determined princess glares back at the psychotic murderer. "You'll live Joker. Someone will be back to free you." Diana vows. As the Amazon enters the long stairwell to street level, she adds to her thought. "Hera help us all if that someone isn't me!"  
  
*****   
  
"This is utterly despicable, even by your treacherous standards Heracles!" She is the Olympian goddess of love and beauty. Her grace and loveliness are known to brighten even the darkest of rooms. On this day, however, Aphrodite acts out of character. She is angry.  
  
"Aphrodite is always passionate in her convictions, but it is quite rare to see such a forthright display of hostility from her." observes Hera, the queen of the gods. "Of course, when one considers the misbegotten individual who is the cause of her discontent, it is rather easy to understand her reaction." Heracles scowls at his step-mother, a goddess who has always resented his very existence. They have learned to co-exist, but respect is a quality neither is willing to grant the other.  
  
"Heracles, we approach you in this manner simply as a courtesy." Athena, the goddess of wisdom, calmly explains. "Your recent vindictive actions against Princess Diana are deemed unacceptable. It's bad enough that your ego compels you to continue your quest for vengeance against the Amazons. In this case, however, you assaulted Hippolyta's daughter while she is immersed in service to Olympus. You stole the golden lasso and sabotaged Wonder Woman's efforts against Circe."  
  
"Know this Heracles," Artemis warns "the four of us plan to take our objections to Lord Zeus. Surely many of our fellow Olympians will rally behind our position, given the circumstances. Save yourself humiliation and avoid your father's full ire. Surrender Hestia's lasso and perhaps you can escape with minimal repercussions."  
  
Heracles smirks at the quartet of goddesses as he rises from his seat. "I trust that's all you have to say?" he asks sarcastically. "Your idle threats do not intimidate mighty Heracles!" he boasts. "Take your baseless complaints to my father! I care not. It is the four of you who will be made to play the roles of the fool!"  
  
As the half-god departs, Aphrodite, Artemis and Hera all interpret his statements as false bravado. Athena isn't so sure. "Heracles tends to be vain by his very nature," she privately reasons, "but somehow I don't sense that this latest dare was mere posturing. He isn't stupid; he had to expect our reaction. He must be up to something; but what? What am I missing?  
  
*****   
  
"Superman! I just received word of your emergency call. I've been on sabbatical and I'm afraid it took my government a while to track me down." On the large viewscreen in the Fortress of Solitude appears the familiar face of J'Onn J'Onnz. One of the seven founding members of the JLA, the Martian Manhunter has been on inactive status for several years since returning to his native Mars. He rarely crosses paths with his former colleagues, but remains loyal and ready to assist should the need arise.   
  
"J'Onn, it's good to see you old friend." Kal-El responds. "You're looking well, which is not meant as mere small talk." The hero briefly explains to J'Onn the dire series of events which have transpired in the past few days. "The League is in a very bad way." the Kryptonian concludes. "Every Terran-born Justice Leaguer appears to have been afflicted with a virulent, non-communicable disease. Hal, Ralph, Ollie and Dinah are in critical condition; they are each being kept alive via respirators. The others aren't much better. Even Aquaman's meta-human physiology can't ward it off."  
  
"With Hawkgirl missing, the ranks have been thinned to just Reddy, Hawkman and myself." Superman continues. "Katar and I are utilizing the Kryptonian equipment in my Fortress to search for a cure. Red Tornado is doing likewise up on the satellite. The best medical minds in the world are desperately working on this as well. I just don't know what we'll do if an answer doesn't exist in science!"  
  
"How can you be so sure this is Circe's doing Superman?" J'Onn asks. "After all, Kryptonians are particularly succeptible to magic, yet you are unaffected by this disease." Kal ponders this point for a few moments. "I'm basing my conclusion upon a newspaperman's instinct." he replies. "The timing of all of this is just too coincidental. In addition, we're dealing with an enemy potent enough to seize control of Wonder Woman's mind and overpower Zatanna's sorcery. You're right about my being so vulnerable to magic; perhaps Circe simply doesn't perceive me as much of a threat to her plans?"  
  
A momentary silence ensues as the two alien heroes reflect upon the situation. "I'll journey to Earth at once." J'Onn solemnly declares as he ends the transmission.   
  
*****  
  
During their many centuries of isolation on Paradise Island, the Amazons have evolved as a race. They have combined the gifts of their patron goddesses with their own indomitable spirit to achieve a strong and beautiful utopia. With ideal weather and an eternally young population, Themyscira is virtually free of disease or sickness.  
  
When Princess Diana first journeyed to man's world, she was exposed to countless new germs, viruses, toxins and bacterial strains. Even her super-human metabolism took a couple weeks to adjust to the myriad of microscopic threats. The occasional cold, fever, headache or chills proved more a nuisance than a real hindrance to the Amazon champion. Once Wonder Woman became acclimated to her new environment, her hearty constitution amassed a formidable array of antibodies which under typical circumstances make her nearly immune to illness.  
  
The nefarious incantation of Circe now attacks the princess in two ways. It continues to steadily drain her Amazon powers and abilities, which have dropped to roughly 55% of norm. Meanwhile the magically based viral agent assails her body. It is designed to devastate human physiology, particularly that of the Amazons. The primary target is the respiratory system; the victim becomes increasingly unable to intake and process oxygen, thus leading to coma and death. From the exterior, it appears that the greatest physical challenge Wonder Woman faces is her bloated joints which make movement exceedingly painful and difficult. To the contrary, it is the battle beneath her skin upon which the fate of the Justice League lies.   
  
The super heroine slowly emerges from Luthor's cleverly hidden lair. The darkness of night provides good cover, but this is of little consolation to Diana. The relative lack of activity on the streets indicates it is early morning. Given that she had arrived in Metropolis around 9:30 AM, the Amazon realizes that it is now the following morning. "Heracles!" she mutters angrily, knowing she has lost up to twenty precious hours as a result of his interference.   
  
While lurking in the shadows of an alley to avoid detection, Diana begins to notice her incredible recuperative abilties kicking in. Her breathing is growing more and more relaxed. Her fever has broken and the swelling in her joints is subsiding noticeably. "Praise the gods!" she thinks quietly. "My Amazon metabolism is warding off the effects of the disease!"   
  
It takes ten interminably long minutes for her robot plane to soar close enough to their location for her limited telepathy to make contact. Diana had previously programmed the plane to covertly pass over Metropolis every half hour. Each fly-by was predicated upon a negative finding in the plane's scans for Kryptonian life signs in the vicinity of the Daily Planet building. "Superman's not in the area." Wonder Woman reasons. "That means he's either been afflicted with Circe's virus or he's off trying to deal with the consequences of it. Either way, there isn't much time!"   
  
After anonymously dropping the unconscious super villain off at Metropolis General Hospital, the AWOL super heroine leaves the city. She flies very low to the ground to stay out of radar rage Her League access has been suspended; thus she encounters only scrambled signals on the JLA frequencies. Diana listens in on assorted police channels throughout the country. There are no direct references to the Justice League due to the sensitive nature of the crisis. Wonder Woman infers important specifics from the cryptic radio chatter. She must reach one of her colleagues swiftly and she concludes that Star City is her best bet.  
  
*****  
  
Wonder Woman disembarks from her invisible plane as it hovers a few feet above the roof of the massive Star City Memorial Hospital. The princess instructs the craft to remain in motion, circling the one square mile radius around the site. She is certain that both Green Arrow and Black Canary are being treated in the intensive care unit, most likely under heavy guard.  
  
Diana coughs twice as she enters through a door on the rooftop. She hadn't noticed before, but this makes six coughs in the last minute. "Merciful Minerva!" she whispers aloud. "The virus is starting to affect me again?!" The heroine briefly considers aborting this attempt but she figures her window of opportunity is closing rapidly. "I've got to reach Dinah or Ollie while I still can!"  
  
Wearing a light blue turtleneck sweater and white slacks from Diana Prince's civilian wardrobe, the heroine expects to blend into the hospital population. Her long hair is tied back in a bun and she dons a mousy old pair of eyeglasses. She attracts no particular attention as she emerges into a hallway within the facility's cancer treatment wing.  
  
"The ICU has heavy security." Diana thinks to herself as she walks the corridors of the hospital. The effects of her affliction are growing more pronounced, but she manages to mask her difficulties so as not to draw attention to herself. "I'll have to walk a roundabout route to get close. Once I'm able to determine their precise location, I can work on getting past the guards."  
  
The princess passes the radiology department. She carries a manila folder which she had subtly removed from a desktop. Appearing to have a physician's forms in her possession, she walks with a purpose. No one questions that she must have legitimate medical reason for being here.  
  
The large, state-of-the-art intensive care unit is on the second floor of the five-storied main branch of the hospital. Sentries are posted in the elevators and at the stairways to preclude any unauthorized entry. Clearly Star City's finest hold Green Arrow and Black Canary in the highest regard and they have taken it upon themselves to ensure their safety. Wonder Woman scouts out the first and third levels. The lower floor is a high traffic area, but she finds the third tier to be fairly isolated. The heroine concludes that she should have the freedom of movement to get directly above the position of her stricken friends.  
  
Unfortunately, her diminished powers and illness severely impede her Amazon senses. Diana is unable to listen in on the second floor activities from either above or beneath. She does not know which room her allies are located in. Without her magic lasso, she has no recourse but to slip inside the secured perimeter to obtain this crucial information.  
  
Still on the third floor, Wonder Woman secretly eyes an armed officer walking the halls as a necessary precaution. She has noticed this man in her travels and correctly identifies his routine. He will proceed to the far end of the corridor, turn around and return to the elevator. Diana must act swiftly. Unnoticed, she hustles up the stairway to the 4th floor. The Amazon fights another nasty coughing spell as she makes her way to the elevator. She pries the entrance open and slides down the cable until she sets foot atop the elevator car.  
  
"Praise Hermes! I made it here in time!" she privately rejoices as she hears the elevator doors opening underneath her. Only one pair of footsteps enter the car and they are unmistakably those of the policeman she seeks. Once the doors close behind him, Wonder Woman springs into action. The super heroine leaps through the trap door in the roof and attacks the astonished guard. She is unusually heavy-handed, landing a precision blow which renders him unconscious.  
  
Diana overrides the officer's selection and punches in the 4th floor as the desired destination. Diana coughs fiercely as she removes the officer's outer uniform and performs a super speed change of clothes. She safely deposits the man in an unoccupied room and descends to the second floor ICU.  
  
As the elevator doors open, the princess spies an armed sentry standing just outside the elevator. Thinking quickly, Diana raises her shoulders to give the impression of being huskier than she actually is. She pretends to talk into the police radio she also has commandeered. Her angle is intentionally such that the radio largely obscures her face. The guard merely takes note of the uniformed figure but he does not look closely enough to notice that she is an imposter.  
  
"How am I going to get past this guy?" she wonders as the tense moment seems to last an eternity. Eventually, the doors begin to close. The guard reaches for his radio and looks away from Diana. "Here's my chance!" she thinks excitedly. With that, the Amazon whips through the ever narrowing gap. Her goal is to reach an unoccupied nurse's station at a corner fifty feet down the hallway.   
  
The heroine sprints as swiftly, yet delicately as she can. Alas she isn't even halfway to her seemingly safe haven when she recognizes the awful truth. She may have just made the biggest mistake of her Wonder Woman career! 


	12. ICU

She has committed herself to her present course of action. She can not turn back, although she would very much like to. 6/10th of a second ago, Princess Diana knew that her health was quickly failing. During this fleeting interval, the heroine has come to realize how deathly ill she truly is.  
  
For years her superhuman body chemistry has created and stockpiled antibodies. Rarely has this invaluable defense mechanism been sternly taxed. Today is quite different. Unbeknownst to Wonder Woman, these valuable reserves have not only been challenged, but obliterated. Any further resistance of the mystical virus is therefore dependent upon her weakened, meta-human immune system.   
  
Diana has persevered through her mounting symptoms to close in on the location of Green Arrow and Black Canary. Exertion seems to exacerbate her condition, but she is the master of her pain. "It's only fifty feet away." the heroine reasoned as she darted out of the elevator at super speed. "Should be no problem."  
  
Despite her waning power level, Wonder Woman is still capable of extraordinary physical feats. Her burst of speed is indeed swift enough to elude the sentry's gaze. Unfortunately, her respiratory system can no longer withstand such extreme meta-human strain, even over a short duration. Upon enduring the additional shock of this latest sprint, the   
relative condition of her lungs deteriorates to that of a 90 year old emphysema patient.   
  
The super heroine reaches the nurse's station unseen, but she does not avoid detection for long. Gasping for each and every breath, her frighteningly hoarse coughing echoes throughout the floor. She is dizzy and disoriented. Guards and doctors cautiously rush towards the desk as Diana desperately tries to remain standing. "I've got to charge through them!" she thinks. "It's my only chance of reaching Dinah or Ollie." The disguised super heroine takes one step towards the sealed ICU only to have her legs give out underneath her. "Get up!" the Amazon groans as she struggles to rise. Alas it is not to be. Diana slumps to the floor with no fight left within her.  
  
*****  
  
"Silence Aphrodite!" The powerful command echoes throughout all of Olympus. Although the words are directed at the goddess of love and beauty, it is clear that this command applies to any and all who contemplate dissent. Zeus emphatically denies Aphrodite's petition to aide the beleaguered Princess Diana. The king of the gods remains steadfast in his decree that Olympus shall not interfere in the affairs of mankind.  
  
Zeus retakes his seat as the tension somewhat dissipates. He understands his daughter's objection even though he refuses to allow her to voice it. Given that Heracles has already intervened with and sabotaged Wonder Woman's battle against Circe, there is ample cause for a corrective godly measure to restore the proper balance. Zeus sees the logic in this argument and he is tempted to make an exception. Before so doing, however, he opts to address the cause of this maelstrom.  
"Bring Heracles before me!" Zeus righteously demands.  
  
*****  
  
"Back off! Let us do our jobs!" "Where'd she come from?" "She's burning up!" "Maybe it's contagious!?" "Who is she?" "Better quarantine the building!" "I don't recognize her. How did she get by security?" "Bring that stretcher over here!" "We need ice, pronto!"  
  
Diana is semi-conscious as the hectic scene unfolds around her. She hears a variety of anxious voices. She feels the cool metallic stethoscope as it is pressed firmly against her upper chest. The heroine detects an increasing sense of urgency in the doctor's tone as she is lifted onto a gurney.   
  
"You're not bringing that woman in there!?" police Captain Charlie Riker reacts incredulously. He intersperses himself between the patient and the doorway leading into the ICU and motions several of his officers to stand beside him. Dr. Stephen Altman strongly objects to these tactics. "Get out of our way, Captain! This woman requires immediate medical attention!"  
  
As an argument ensues, the princess struggles to remain both awake and alert. Diana is exhausted. Her fever is such that she is on the verge of delirium. "This can't happen!" she insists to herself. "I must stay focused and remain in control!" She prays that she is taken inside for treatment, thus bringing her close to her ailing colleagues.  
  
No one recognizes that the controversial disease victim is Wonder Woman. Superficially, this seems rather odd since the Star City Police Department has received word that the heroine is considered a dangerous fugitive. It is not her civilian disguise which now cloaks her world-renowned identity; rather her appearance is so much different from the norm due to the affects of Circe's spell.  
  
Within just the past couple minutes, the Amazon champion's physique has seemingly metamorphosed into a grotesque mockery of its former self. All of her joints are hideously bloated. Her skin is riddled with rash and assorted open sores throughout the body. Diana's face is wrenched with torment as she strains to breathe from the oxygen tube affixed over her mouth. She is literally drenched in sweat as the vile fever threatens to dehydrate her.   
  
"I understand your concern over the safety of Black Canary and Green Arrow." Dr. Altman concedes. "My priority lies with my patients ... ALL of them, including this poor young lady!" Captain Riker grumbles in disagreement, arguing that the new patient is an intruder with hostile intentions. "Look at her Captain!" Altman retorts. "She suffers from the same affliction as the Justice Leaguers, only her case is even worse. She will die if we don't get her on a respirator and an IV, ASAP! Is that what Green Arrow or the Black Canary would want?"  
  
*****  
  
Diana drifts in and out of consciousness as Dr. Altman and his skilled team of specialists work to stabilize her condition. The heroine does not recall the resolution of the conflict in the outer hallway, but to her relief Altman obviously managed to persuade the police to relent. She is uncomfortable. A respirator tube protrudes from her mouth, the end of which rubs irritatingly against her tonsils. She feels the prick of a needle as a nurse draws blood from her left arm. Her right forearm also feels strange, the result of an IV bag in place to help restore her fluids.  
  
Wonder Woman begins to experience slight improvement. She is breathing a little easier. The pain in her joints is not nearly as severe and her stamina seems to be slowly returning. While it is possible that the efforts of the medical staff are helping, Diana believes this is mostly attributable to another factor. "Praise the gods!" she privately rejoices. "I must be in close proximity to Dinah and Ollie. But where are they, exactly?"  
  
Although Wonder Woman tries to be subtle, the nurse notices that she is starting to come to. The princess is legitimately in much agony; therefore Dr. Altman opts to use a mild sedative. "Great Hera No!" she silently objects. "If they put me under, the consequences could be disastrous! I can't allow that!"  
  
To the pure astonishment of her doctors and Captain Riker, the Amazon sits upright and defiantly extracts the thick tubing from her mouth. "Guards! Guards!" Riker and Altman scream ecstatically as they all attempt to restrain their apparently crazed subject. The IV line rips loose from her arm as she reaches her feet. Diana is dizzy but more determined than ever. She clobbers the policeman first and easily sheds the overmatched physicians.  
  
Wonder Woman staggers twenty feet across the room where she spots the comatose form of Ollie Queen. Uniformed SWAT officers barge into the ICU with their weapons drawn as Diana reaches Green Arrow's side. The police are reluctant to fire for fear of injuring the hero. Instead, they opt to stall for time.   
  
"If you harm the Arrow, you'll never get out of here alive." Sergeant Rich Aimes declares. The Amazon squats next to Ollie, being extra careful not to make physical contact with him. She is momentarily content with this standoff, for she feels her energy returning steadily the longer she is near her Justice League comrade. Diana is forced to rethink her strategy, however, when her heightened sense of hearing detects a whisper from Aimes to the dazed but uninjured Captain Riker. "Got word to the JLA. Superman's on his way!"  
  
There is no choice at this point. Diana wants no part of crossing paths with Superman, yet it is also imperative that she do everything within her power to negate Circe's mystical virus. She must accelerate the recovery process despite the personal risk. As such, Wonder Woman places her right hand on Ollie's exposed forearm. This action triggers a negative consequence. Fortunately it is not the instant death Circe's wickedness forewarns; rather the SWAT unit perceives the Amazon as escalating the threat she poses to Green Arrow. Officers strategically encroach upon the prone Justice Leaguer and his apparent enemy.  
  
Diana is fearful of gunfire within this confined space. At her reduced power level, she hasn't the quickness of hand to deflect bullets. Shots fired will surely injure her or Ollie. Without identifying herself, the heroine calmly attempts to convince the police that her purpose is not hostile. She implores them to lower their weapons, but her pleas go unheeded.   
  
Wonder Woman's fever has broken and her light-headedness is virtually gone. Green Arrow is still unconscious, but the instruments monitoring his breathing and heart rate indicate improvement. Her efforts have clearly succeeded, but there are too many antsy cops poised to shoot. Diana slowly pulls away from Ollie's side and raises her arms to demonstrate she intends to offer no resistance.  
  
As the SWAT team cautiously approaches the Amazon, Dr. Altman suddenly notices Ollie's vital signs. "Look!" he exclaims in amazement. "Green Arrow's vitals are stabilizing! He's warding off the affliction!" The doctor's alarming cry draws the attention of everyone within the ICU. Wonder Woman graciously welcomes this fortuitous distraction. The Justice Leaguer surges toward the nearest windows. Before the officers can react, she smashes through the glass, taking out the metallic frame and a sizable chunk of concrete in process. No shots are even fired, for the Amazon disappears from sight too swiftly for the men to even target her.  
  
*****  
  
"I've never seen anything like it Superman." Dr. Altman comments. "Green Arrow and Black Canary were both in critical condition just five minutes ago. Now they've each regained consciousness and are breathing on their own! I can't explain it."  
  
Superman understands the surgeon's bewilderment. "I'm getting similar reports from cities throughout the country." the Kryptonian responds. "The Batman is recovering in Gotham City, Elongated Man in Central City, etc.. Thankfully, it appears that all of my colleagues are going to survive."  
  
Dr. Altman asks the man of steel about his mysterious patient who seemed to recover just prior to the others. Superman clenches his teeth and stares grimly at the gaping hole in the wall of ICU. "I'm afraid I know who she was, doctor." he offers. "What I don't yet know is why she was here or what she's going to do next!" 


	13. Strange Visitor

"It's about damn time you got back here, missy!" the Joker snarls. Wonder Woman ignores the cranky ramblings of the injured harlequin. She hefts the pile of debris off of his legs, thus allowing him to move. The villain crawls awkwardly, dragging his left leg along the floor. He wails in agony and Diana insists that he remain motionless.   
  
"I'm afraid your left shin is broken." the Amazon observes after a quick examination. "Yeah, ya think!?" the Joker sarcastically snaps. "Listen dear, I don't want a star-spangled nursemaid." he criticizes. "I need a doctor ... a real one, not the Freudian disciples with their glasses, white coats and straight jackets!"   
  
Princess Diana assures the antsy felon that, although not technically a physician, she is well-schooled in Amazon medical techniques. The heroine would prefer not to burn precious time tending to the notorious maniac, but in good conscience she can not leave even him in this great pain for any longer. She quickly sets the leg and dresses the wound, all the while taking constant flak from her ungrateful patient.  
  
Wonder Woman is tired physically, mentally and emotionally. She has had very little sleep over the past few days. Her power level has been shaved in half. Diana has basically recovered from the effects of her brush with death, but the visual remnants remain. Her skin is laden with partially healed scabs and scar tissue, much like the aftermath of a bad case of the chicken pox.  
  
The super heroine seals the Joker inside Lex Luthor's damaged sanctuary. This won't hold the nefarious arch criminal for very long, but his broken leg is quite inhibiting. The Amazon informs him that she has an important errand to run. She warns him that she will not be gone very long and that it would be foolhardy to attempt an escape.  
  
To appease the hungry villain, Diana provides him with a 12 inch hoagie and a large soft drink which she had the foresight to stop for prior to her return. The Joker is genuinely surprised by her consideration, but he's far too vain to admit it. "The sandwich looks pretty good," he jests, "but you should know that a Bloody Mary is my libation of choice!"  
  
*****  
  
"Your actions trouble me, my son." Zeus declares. Assembled are many of the legendary gods and goddesses of Greek myth, here to witness the judgment of Heracles. Apollo, Hermes and Eros find themselves aligned with Hera's quartet of goddesses in opposition of the demi-god. Poseidon is neutral. Ares claims to reserve opinion until Heracles is heard from, but his past disdain for the Amazons is such that he leans towards his half-brother in this matter.  
  
Seeking to prevent a long and tedious proceeding, Zeus allows but one of the goddesses to speak before the group. As such, Athena presents the complaint against Heracles. The goddess of wisdom does not argue with the passion of Aphrodite or the boldness of Hera, but her words are well considered and her diction is flawless. She calmly articulates their position and subtly implies that Olympus should intervene to set things right.  
  
Zeus momentarily glares at Athena, because he does not wish for this to become an open forum on the topic of aiding the Amazon princess. He holds his tongue, however, and redirects his attention towards his son. "What have you to say on your own behalf, Heracles?" the king of Olympus asks.  
  
Throughout Athena's statement, Heracles quietly listened. Now his turn to speak, the son of Zeus faces the tribunal with an expression of smug defiance. He readily stipulates to all of Athena's allegations, but maintains that his actions are justified. He refuses to surrender Hestia's lasso and he offers no apologies. Furthermore, he charges his accusers with misguided and vindictive persecution towards him.  
  
"Here I stand accused of violating Olympian ideals and endangering the very sanctity of our palatial home." Heracles pontificates. "What nonsense! For centuries upon centuries, we all have witnessed Aphrodite and Athena extol the virtues of their chosen race. The Amazons are lauded as the matchless example of human perfection. Themyscira is the last bastion of purity left on Earth, an isle where the inhabitants graciously pay homage to the splendor that is Olympus."  
  
"By this mindset, have we not unwittingly elevated the Amazons to a status which neither they nor any other mortals merit?" Heracles continues. "We derive strength from their faith, but our reliance upon these women is too great. Consider the current threat of Circe. There was a time when many of us would have relished the opportunity to crush such an adversary. Now we prefer not to sully our hands, choosing instead to call upon the champion of the Amazons to fight our battles."  
  
"Perhaps Heracles forgets that the Princess Diana has bested him before?" Artemis goads. A chorus of snickers follows from the assembly. It is common knowledge amongst Olympians that Heracles' defeats against the daughter of Hippolyta are a very sore subject for him. "It would seem that infamous ego demands petty vengeance for having been felled by a woman!"  
  
Heracles grins confidently as he allows his detractors to have their momentary laugh at his expense. "It is no secret that I seek to avenge my failings against Diana." the man-god concedes. "This is hardly unusual. We all have our personal crusades which drive us. For me, that crusade is the princess. I will best the Amazon and consequently lay claim to her."  
  
Aphrodite begins to chastise her half-brother for his attitudes and tactics, but Heracles will not allow her to finish. "You're a hypocrite, sister! You're all hypocrites!" he brazenly charges. "You constantly espouse the greatness of the Amazons, particularly Diana. You hand select the Amazon champion to dispense with Circe. You all deem her worthy to represent Olympus in battle, yet you advocate defending her the moment things get a little rough? Hardly the endorsement of a great champion."  
  
"It's quite ironic, isn't it? I have far more confidence in Princess Diana than her very own patron goddesses!" Heracles observes. "Aphrodite fears for Diana's life. I do not. I have fought the princess. I am familiar with her abilities and her resolve. Despite our differences, I admire her warrior spirit. No matter how difficult her predicament may get, she will ultimately overcome her nemesis Circe. And in the event that she does not, we will take care of the witch ourselves, as we should have done from the beginning!"  
  
*****  
  
He stares at a blank white screen as his mind wanders. So acclimated to his civilian role as a news reporter, it is usually quite routine for Clark Kent to compile yet another first rate story. On this afternoon, however, he just can't seem to piece together the opening sentence. For security reasons, the majority of Superman's firsthand knowledge is off limits. The rest remains mostly a mystery.  
  
"Take a walk." The words partially register in Clark's mind as he gazes towards the doorway of his office. "I knocked three times." Lois Lane attests. "Even the best of us suffer from bouts of writer's block." she notes. "The best thing to do is a take a walk. It'll clear your head. Works for me."   
  
Clark and Lois are friends and colleagues who share a competitive, although good-natured rivalry. As Superman, he and the endearing Ms. Lane share special relationship which continues to blossom over time. He respects her professional opinion and the experience behind it. "Perhaps you're right, Lois." he responds in the intentionally meek tone of his Kent persona. "I'll try that if the ice doesn't break soon."  
  
The mild-mannered reporter returns his attention to his computer screen. A few moments pass before he again notices that he is not yet alone. "Lois," Clark groans, "I told you that I'd ...". He fails to complete his statement, for the woman standing before him is not Miss Lane. To his astonishment, his visitor is Wonder Woman, dressed incognito in a dowdy raincoat, horn-rimmed spectacles and prim hairstyle.  
  
Diana is uneasy but determined as she closes the door behind her. Dealing with Superman is particularly risky, because it would be disastrous should he recognize her depleted strength. The heroine would prefer to avoid Kal-El, but she reasons further extreme deception is required to ensure that neither he nor anyone else surmises the real truth.  
  
Clark Kent springs from his desk chair to confront the princess. "Not so fast Mr. Kent!" the Amazon warns. "This is an office building, remember?" There is a sinister snarl in her tone which accompanies her devious smile. "It is a rather curious venue for this historic meeting, face to face just the two of us. Imagine that we have that accursed Amazon princess to thank for it!"  
  
"Circe!?" Clark exclaims as she boldly strides towards him. Diana cackles nefariously while privately praying that she can pull off an impersonation of her arch enemy. "Yes, and no." she responds while motioning for him to take his seat. "Dear Diana is here with us. Essentially, I wear the Amazon's physical form while suppressing her mind. She fights me, of course, but my sorcery is too much for her."  
  
"We knew you were somehow involved in Diana's defection." Clark asserts. "You're responsible for Flash's insanity, Hawkgirl's abduction and the disease that nearly killed most of the JLA!" Wonder Woman proudly smiles and nods affirmatively to Superman's accusation. "I've just been toying with you." she responds. "The fever incantation was harsh, even by my standards, but I had to teach this stubborn Amazon a lesson!"  
  
Diana slips her arms out of her cumbersome raincoat and sets it aside. Sporting a short tan skirt and tight-fitting, dark green blouse, she sits atop the reporter's desk. The Amazon kicks aside a stack of papers, pencil sharper and the telephone. She extends her long legs across the length of the desk so that her feet rest directly in front of the monitor. "As you can see from these pock marks, I inflicted Hippolyta's daughter with the virus too." the princess explains. "It's a rather glorious arrangement, actually. I reap all the benefits of Wonder Woman, all of her great powers. Naturally, pain is different. I allow Diana the privilege of experiencing that herself!"  
  
Clark gnashes his teeth. He desperately wants to lash out at this obnoxious woman whom he believes to be Circe, but he prudently holds back. Magic is a vulnerability for him. He also reasons that any action he takes here would harm Diana as opposed to the witch. As the Amazon expects, Kal holds off on calling in JLA reinforcements due to the threat to civilians. "What is it that you want, Circe?" he asks reluctantly.  
  
The super heroine mischievously grins. She removes her glasses and casually lets her hair back down to its customary sub-shoulder level. Suddenly Diana thrusts herself onto the startled reporter. The desk chair rocks backward and the two topple to the office floor. She intentionally shreds the front of his shirt, thus compromising his secret identity should he attempt to detain her. Wonder Woman strokes Clark's shoulders and locks lips in an intense 5:52 PM 10/6/02kiss.  
  
Kal wants no part of this attempt at seduction. "You're wasting your breath, Circe." he declares sternly while rejecting her tasteless advances. "I shall not be tempted by the likes of you, even when it is the form of my friend that you use."  
  
"Your friend?" the princess mockingly laughs as they both rise to their feet. "Oh come now Mr. Kent! I know everything Diana knows. She is far more than just a friend to you and your JLA pals. Super hearing reveals an awful lot. Just imagine the private conversations she's overheard. Curious how heart rates tend to shoot up the moment she walks into the room! You're no exception Superman. Even the married guys Katar, Barry, Ray and Arthur can't help but stare!" The insinuating banter proves irritating to the Kryptonian. Diana cringes on the inside for she loathes resorting to such seedy deceit. Her efforts are succeeding, however, insofar as she is diverting attention away from her true troubles.   
  
Wonder Woman continues to strike at a personal nerve of her colleague. "It's hardly surprising that you have deep seeded feelings for this princess which you're too intimidated to act upon. What I find very interesting is how she feels about you! Outwardly, her affections are directed at Steve Trevor. In actuality, her fiery passions are really devoted towards you, Kal-El! It just kills her to watch you waste your time with that pesky little viper Lois Lane!"  
  
"Enough!" Clark demands. "You will not prey upon us! Diana and I both know unequivocally where we stand with one other. You can not distort or twist that reality into something it is not." The Kryptonian boldly stares down his intruder. "Now I ask you again, Circe, why are you here?" The Amazon feigns amusement at Superman's denouncement of her overtures. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out Green Lantern's power ring. "Call this a token of Diana's love." the heroine notes as she hands it to him.   
  
With the Guardians having deactivated its power battery, the ring is useless to Diana. She reasons that if she can not overcome Circe on her own, the Justice League will inherit that responsibility. As such, they must be as close to full strength as possible. This necessitates the returning of both Hal Jordan's power ring and the Hawkship.   
  
"Meet me at Paradise Island in one hour!" Wonder Woman mandates. "There I will relinquish the Hawkship and Hal Jordan's power battery. Only that wench Hippolyta can join you. Try anything funny and both Hawkgirl and lovely Diana will experience my wrath!" 


	14. Scrambled Evidence

"I'm not accusing you of anything Superman." a worried, yet confused Queen Hippolyta reassures the visiting hero. "I just find it difficult to believe what you are saying. Circe has been an enemy of the Amazons for centuries and in recent years she has transferred her hatred almost exclusively towards my daughter. She has tried to kill Diana on numerous occasions; this has become an obsession to her. If Circe truly has overpowered my daughter, why does she allow things to drag on?"  
  
"Unfortunately, we all seem to have more questions than hard facts, your majesty." the man of steel responds. "Circe nearly killed the majority of my Justice League comrades. They have all survived the disease she inflicted upon them, but the non meta-human members will still be recovering for several days. That witch is devious and deadly, yet now she extends an apparent olive branch our way by returning valuable JLA property she has stolen?!"  
  
"She is not to be trusted!" Hippolyta vehemently interjects. "There must be a motive behind these actions. Circe has never been one to value integrity or fair play. She will resort to any and all means of deception and dishonor to achieve her goals!"  
  
"But Wonder Woman is as virtuous as Circe is not." Kal-El notes. "Circe admitted that Diana is still fighting her mind control. Perhaps your daughter's moral strength compromises the witch's evil to some extent?"   
  
Queen Hippolyta's facial expression offers a first trace of optimism. "IF (heavy emphasis) your theory is correct Superman, we may be able to subdue her right here and now." Kal listens intently as the Amazon matriarch quickly hashes out her plan. "We can utilize Hestia's lasso against her. Ordinarily, Circe is immune to the lariat's magic, but as you know Diana is not. If my daughter is resisting Circe's domination, she will readily allow herself to submit to the compelling power of the golden lasso. Having merged with Diana, my hope is that Circe has unwittingly incurred my daughter's vulnerability to her lasso. If not, she should at least be forced to release her hold upon Diana."  
  
Superman approves of the queen's strategy. Given Circe's long-standing hostility towards Hippolyta, it will be easy for the Amazon leader to distract her attention. He will swipe the magic lasso from Wonder Woman's side and bind her with super speed before she can retaliate.  
  
"We had best make our way to Olympian Ridge." Hippolyta solemnly suggests. "She will arrive in five minutes."  
  
*****   
  
"Resuming Wonder Woman personal log ... " Princess Diana records. "As I speak, I am flying towards Paradise Island, taking extra care to vary my course. By keeping a low altitude and occasionally descending beneath the sea, I should be able to avoid detection from the JLA. I have arranged to meet Superman and my mother, supposedly with the intention of surrendering the Hawkship. While I will do just that, there are two equally important tasks I must also accomplish."  
  
Diana looks over her shoulder at the unwilling passenger seated behind her. Shackled and gagged, the Joker is quite infuriated. He can not hear her dictation, but he can see her in the cockpit. The Amazon momentarily pauses her journal and groans in anguish. She too is not pleased to have the nefarious villain aboard, but her bizarre predicament leaves her with little choice. The Joker's knowledge of her weakened physical condition makes him especially dangerous. He is not aware of the effect this revelation has upon the sane, but he would stumble across it simply by voicing this secret to anyone. Given the Joker's hopelessly warped mind, she shudders to think of the havoc he would gleefully inflict upon the masses in that event. As such, she must keep the criminal madman isolated from everyone other than herself.  
  
"It is nearly two full days since I left poor Shayera, Magda, and Dalma sealed in aboard the Hawkship." Wonder Woman continues. "Each is secured such that she can not escape or do harm to herself or the others. Our Amazon doctors will be helpless to treat the insanity, but at least they will get the proper nourishment to remain physically healthy."  
  
"If my ailing friends were my only concern, I would simply turn over the new access codes to the JLA. Unfortunately, the Hawkship computer contains records of my research and testing. That information can not be seen by anyone; therefore I must board the craft and destroy all of that data. This will be tricky. Knowing both my mother and Kal, they don't intend to stand idly by while I'm in their midst. They will be looking for an opening. Every moment I spend on Paradise Island gives the League and my Amazon sisters more opportunity to devise an attack."  
  
*****  
  
Princess Diana knows every square foot of Themyscira as well as its surrounding waters. This familiarity is particularly vital given the circumstances. Having chosen the pretense of being possessed by Circe, she should not appear dependent upon her invisible plane for transportation to her homeland. Below the waves, the Amazon approaches a remote beach opposite to Olympian Ridge. The plane surfaces just long enough to allow her to disembark a mere twenty yards from land.   
  
"Well, well, Hippolyta. I wish I could say it was nice to see you!" Diana mockingly trumpets upon emerging from a wooded area adjacent to the Hawkship. "I decided to take a little tour of your island sanctuary prior to our little gathering. I hope you don't mind." Wonder Woman deliberately delivers her every sentence with the unabashed arrogance she has grown to expect from the conniving witch. "I can't help but agree with your daughter." the heroine continues. "Over these last few centuries, this place really has gone to hell and a hand basket under your leadership!"  
  
"Enough of your petty insults, Circe!" Queen Hippolyta snaps defiantly as Diana steadily walks towards she and Superman. The monarch is about to continue her stern retort when her train of thought is abruptly broken. Hippolyta recognizes a disturbing sight, one which Kal-El's super vision had noticed moments earlier. "Circe isn't carrying Hestia's lasso! She must have anticipated our plan?!" Hippolyta thinks to herself in disbelief.   
  
Superman draws the same conclusion as the queen. Based upon this unexpected turn, both he and Hippolyta independently decide to delay any aggressions against the villainess. They patiently bide their time as Wonder Woman rants for several minutes. In between boasts and threats, the heroine mixes in various cruel insults directed at Hippolyta, the Amazon race, Krypton, the Justice League and Lois Lane.   
  
As she had promised earlier, Wonder Woman hands Green Lantern's power battery over to Kal-El. Although he is remains skeptical and ready to respond, Superman allows the Amazon princess to board the Hawkship unattended. Diana claims she will also surrender the alien craft, but she insists upon handling a "private matter" within the ship first.  
  
Once Diana is safely on board the Thanagarian vessel, its hull shields her activities from the outside. She busily deletes her research. The Amazon knows how clever Katar Hol can be, so she must take extra care to ensure that every trace of her testing and self diagnostics are 100% eradicated. As she works, the princess utilizes the ship's extensive surveillance equipment to monitor the proceedings outside. Wonder Woman continuously verifies that only Hippolyta and Superman are within close proximity of the ship. She also eavesdrops on their conversation and chuckles at the irony regarding her magic lariat. "If I still had my lasso, would I have actually had the foresight to leave it on the plane?" she briefly ponders.   
  
The super heroine removes Hawkgirl, Dalma and Magda from the brig. She glances at the time. "39 seconds left." she quietly notes. Despite their considerable restraints, the trio is difficult to contain. She fears that, in their insane states, her Amazon sisters have managed to exasperate the injuries they sustained upon capture. Diana passionately pleads with them to stop struggling, but she knows it's fruitless.  
  
"I've got to synchronize this just right." Wonder Woman reminds herself as she mans the computer console. "Once I relinquish control of the Hawkship, I must be gone!" The seconds count down. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Her right index finger decisively depresses a button, thus triggering a multi-step program. The vessel's energy shields deactivate. Within a fraction of a second, the three missing women are teleported directly before the feet of Superman and the Amazon queen. Simultaneously, Diana transports herself to pre-arranged coordinates at one mile's depth in the Arctic Ocean. Upon completion of the transport, the computer restores Hawkman's prior access codes.  
  
*****  
  
Wonder Woman breathes a sigh of relief upon materializing in the cockpit of her invisible plane. She dons her goggles, thus allowing her to once again see the controls. The Joker growls at her. Although the deep sea is a true curiosity for him, he complains that plane's environment is inadequately heated. "You'll live!" she grins as she plots a course for their next destination.   
  
*****  
  
A sporadic series of low groans drowns out the staggered shuffling of footsteps. Were he anywhere other than in the sanctity of his own home, he would make every possible effort to mask his exhaustion and discomfort. Instead there is but a single pair of watchful eyes which observe a scene that is all too familiar within this hallowed manor.   
  
"Sir, I would be remiss in my duties were I not to point out the obvious." Alfred Pennyworth notes. The butler sighs in frustration for he knows his words are fruitless, yet continue he must. "The medical report was quite specific. You require two full days of bed rest to recuperate and regain your strength. Many of your colleagues still remain hospitalized as a precaution. Suffice it for me to say that it would be most prudent to heed your physician's orders."  
  
Bruce Wayne refuses to debate the matter. As always the responsibilities of the Batman take precedence. "Alfred, I take it that the item I requested has arrived?" he asks, although already aware of the answer. "In that case, I have plenty of work to do!" 


	15. Caved In

Bruce Wayne is forever the caretaker of his city, regardless of the season, time or personal circumstance. He views snow, rain, bitter cold and stifling heat as his allies, for his foes are surely more inconvenienced than he. Sundays and holidays are not off days. In Gotham City, a shadowy figure roaming the rooftops on Christmas Eve is hardly unusual, but he wouldn't be good ol' Saint Nick!   
  
He pushes himself like no one else. Rarely does the Batman make concessions to his own limitations. On this occasion, however, he does, at least to an extent. Still recuperating from the ill-effects of Circe's mystical virus, Bruce knows he is not yet physically up to the challenge of his nightly patrol. Nightwing is occupied with Teen Titans' duties; therefore for the next couple days the hero has entrusted the protection of his beloved Gotham to Batgirl.  
  
Even with Babs Gordon capably filling in, there is no rest for the Batman. The diabolical sorceress Circe has apparently taken control of both the mind and body of her arch enemy Wonder Woman. The very thought of Diana's Amazon powers being used for evil is worrisome. In combination with Circe's wizardry, it's downright scary.  
  
Bruce has long looked upon the supernatural with a considerable level of skepticism. He acknowledges the existence and potency of magic, particularly given the obvious abilities of his friend and colleague Zatanna. That said, the caped crusader places greater faith in the value of science. This approach has served him well over the years and it is a branch of science to which he once again turns.  
  
"Begin recording." his weary voice commands of the Batcomputer. "I have read through the medical report filed by Star City physician Dr. Stephen Altman. Working under the presumption that Altman's mystery patient was in fact Wonder Woman, I am preparing to investigate further. Star City Memorial Hospital has forwarded its blood and tissue samples taken from Diana. I will run an analysis upon them in the hope of uncovering any vulnerabilities which we may be able to use against her."  
  
*****  
  
"So you're on the lam from the Justice League. I can appreciate that, but what in blazes are we doing back in Gotham? We make a surprisingly good couple, little miss perfect and a gimpy-legged homicidal maniac, but even I'm not out there enough to think we're inconspicuous!" Diana is momentarily startled by the Joker's comment. She quickly realizes that, although he is blindfolded, he is astute enough to recognize his home town via his other senses.   
  
"Gotham City has a sound and feel all its own." the villain notes with a smirk. "Besides, that fabulously rank aroma is a homecoming in and of itself! All that's missing is our old friend Bats, and do you really think it's gonna take him long to find us?"  
  
"Shhhhh!!!" Diana insists as she and the Joker attempt to blend into the masses. Sporting bland overcoats and large straw hats, the unlikely pair slips from doorway to doorway in the market section of the city. Given the diverse nature of the Gotham population, their presence goes largely unnoticed. "We'll be meeting up with the Batman," the Amazon whispers, "but on my terms as opposed to his!"  
  
The silver BMW is parallel parked on the street. It is finely cleaned and polished, thus ensuring that it stands out even further from the older and less expensive autos up and down the row. Diana smiles upon spotting the vehicle. Noting the exterior clock face of a nearby bank, the heroine chuckles to herself. "Some men are as predictable as the morning sunrise!"  
  
Wonder Woman spots her subject through a storefront window. He is about to return to the car; therefore the princess must act swiftly. She extracts her tiara from her handbag and subtly flicks it fifty yards through the front window of a jewelry store. Alarms immediately sound, drawing the attention of everyone within the vicinity. Having created the necessary diversion, Diana leads her confused prisoner to the rear of the BMW. The heroine pries open the truck with her bare hands and she and the Joker squeeze in just before Alfred Pennyworth arrives. "Bless you for your diligence Alfred." Diana privately praises. "What better way to reach Batman than directly through the front door!"  
  
*****   
  
Bruce stares solemnly at the tiny canister he holds in his right palm. The label affixed to it simply reads "WW - X". His minds wanders for a few moments of uncharacteristic indecision. Suddenly his thoughts are interrupted by a low-volume buzzer emanating from within the technological marvel that is the Batcave. His focus restored, the Batman snaps the canister in place and slips the small assembly into a ready compartment of his utility belt.  
  
The hero quickly studies the results of his initial chemical study performed on Diana's blood sample. "Resume recording." he instructs. "Preliminary blood work-up is consistent with Wonder Woman's profile. Blood type O matches. Scans also indicate the presence of meta-gene xX+, an hereditary characteristic known only to exist within the Amazon population. Curiously, the preponderance of xX+ indicators is not nearly as substantial as I would have expected it to be for the princess. There are several possibilities which could explain this; therefore I am proceeding with more extensive DNA testing."  
  
*****   
  
The situation would be comical were the circumstances not so dire. Wonder Woman, immensely famous super-heroine, finds herself hiding in a pitch black car trunk along with the most notorious psychopath in the world. Reprising the grandest battle strategy of Greek lore, Diana seeks to reach the Batcave undetected. Playing the role of the Trojan Horse is a BMW with Alfred Pennyworth at the wheel. The butler is unaware of his stowaways and drives back in the direction of Wayne manor after having concluded his weekly shopping.  
  
Wonder Woman remains focused despite the complaints and snide remarks from her unlikely partner. She knows the methods of the Justice League, as well as the individual traits of its membership. Diana has deduced that her colleagues will analyze the blood samples taken in Star City. The Amazon also presumes that the Batman will assume this responsibility, his own depleted health be damned.   
  
The safest approach would simply be a quick in and out. The princess could charge into the Batcave, relieve Bruce of the samples, and flee before meeting resistance. Alas, her predicament is such that conservatism is no longer her wisest option. To keep her friends and the public safe while simultaneously preventing Circe's escape, Diana must take numerous risks. As such, Wonder Woman plans to seize the Batcave and make it her research facility and base of operations.  
  
*****  
  
Alfred hastily enters the living area of the Wayne mansion via its spacious garage. The butler will attend to his groceries shortly, but he is quite concerned about his employer. The Batman will push himself beyond the point of ridiculous. To ease his own conscience, Alfred must periodically check upon the recovering Master Bruce to ensure his well being.  
  
Within the walls of the stately manor, it is quite easy for Wonder Woman to gently subdue the unsuspecting butler. Diana is familiar with the layout of the estate, hence she and the Joker head straight for the study. The heroine accesses the hidden stairway which leads down to the fabled underground sanctuary. The Joker's presence complicates the situation significantly. As much as he disgusts her, Diana can not unnecessarily put even his life at peril. To lock him up in an isolated locale is problematic, because should she fall, he would also be doomed. Wonder Woman must therefore risk bringing the foul clown inside the Batcave. Once there, she must remove his blindfold and restraints so as to be consistent with the ruse that it is Circe's personality which now controls her.  
  
The Joker's broken leg will limit the physical threat that he poses, but there is still his dangerous knowledge of her diminishing powers. To dissuade him from revealing such, the heroine resorts to psychology. She casually 'complains' that Batman will relentlessly search for any vulnerability through which to attack her. Given his long-standing hostility with Bruce, Wonder Woman gambles that the Joker will keep her secret to himself simply because the Batman is so desperate to learn it.   
  
*****  
  
His mind is so fixated upon his work that Bruce barely notices the echo of footsteps emanating from the stairwell. It is not unusual for him to be so engrossed that he does not acknowledge the arrival of Alfred, Dick or Barbara. He always knows that such a person is present, however. On this occasion though, the Batman is not quite himself. Fighting powerful fatigue in the wake of his illness, the hero's concentration is compromised. As such, he is atypically slow to recognize that the reverberating footsteps are not those of his butler or Batgirl.   
  
The Batman ignores his sluggishness and stealthily makes his way towards the stairway entrance. He quickly springs out from behind a storage counter to confront a figure lurking in the shadows. Bruce aggressively pins the intruder against the cave wall, where the angle of the light now reveals his identity. "Joker!" he snarls in a combination of disdain and surprise.  
  
"On the very first guess too? And here I thought these dreadfully dull prison greys made for a pretty good disguise!" the villain jests. "So this is the Batcave huh? Somehow I had imagined it would be a little darker, a tad less hi-tech with a bit more of the creepy, Bela Lugosi feel to it. Don't get me wrong Batty old boy, it is quite a place but ..."  
  
"Shut up!" the Batman demands of the smirking harlequin. The anxious hero assumes a defensive posture with Batarang in hand. It's clear that the hobbled arch felon has not found his secret fortress on his own. "Wonder Woman! Show yourself!" he sternly declares.   
  
The golden tiara soars through the underground catacomb with aerodynamic perfection. Bruce catches a glimpse of it through the corner of his eye, but no one without meta-human quickness could possibly react with the necessary swiftness. The tiara finds it mark, striking the top of the hero's right hand and jarring the Batarang loose. The weapon comes to rest on the cave floor eight feet away from him. He instinctively begins to scramble for it when the Amazon swoops in ahead of him.  
  
The Batman defiantly holds his ground, hands on hips, as Wonder Woman triumphantly clutches the Batarang. It is a delicate balance which Diana must now maintain. Bruce believes that Circe controls her mind. The Joker knows otherwise, and the villain can not be counted on to willingly play along with any ruses. It is a fine line which she must walk; therefore the princess reasons that the less said the better. She intends to secure both the Batman and the Joker inside the Batcave. The villain will not be a threat to others while the superhero's presence will satisfy Circe's Justice League proximity requirement. Of course, the heroine must avoid physical contact with Bruce, for he has not yet been ruled out as the colleague whose touch means her death.   
  
Bruce rightfully fears the power of Circe's sorcery and Diana's might, but he yields no indication of such. He studies the beautiful woman standing before him, looking for outward signs of his longtime friend. He glances at the Joker, who has managed to limp his way over to a seat beside the Batcomputer. The caped crusader can't fathom this alliance with the Joker if Wonder Woman still maintains any control over her actions. "This must end now." the Batman thinks to himself. "Forgive me Diana."  
  
A subtle twitch of the Batman's index finger depresses a small trigger switch hidden at his side. The Batarang detonates in Wonder Woman's right hand. A thick white gas is released from within and it immediately gravitates towards her arm and face. Diana reflexively spins away, but it is too late. Her mind begins to cloud. When she first arrived in mans' world, Wonder Woman was quite susceptible to chloroform. Over time, she has developed a fair tolerance for it, although it is still known to stagger her a tad. This is not chloroform, but its effects are similar. Instinctively she knows that she will soon pass out.  
  
From past experience, Diana fights to retain her senses and stamina. She absolutely mustn't succumb in Batman's presence. There's only one hope, far more radical than anything she had anticipated. Wonder Woman hurls her tiara with every erg of her remaining strength. It connects with amazing precision against the ceiling at the mouth of the vehicular exit tunnel. Tons of rock fall, thus blocking the way.  
  
Wonder Woman remains in motion as an incredulous Batman bravely attempts to restrain her. Anticipating a battle, the Joker scurries to the far reaches of the cave to escape harm. The heroine hefts a treadmill from Bruce's underground gym. She rams the heavy piece of equipment onto the front hood of the Batmobile, leaving the car inoperative. Diana grabs a chunk of the shrapnel and fires it directly at the reserve generator, causing a small explosion. The entire electrical system shorts out. All lighting is extinguished throughout the cave with the exception of the sparks which continue to fly from the ravaged generator.   
  
An angry Batman tackles the Amazon princess and slams her through the already cracked windshield of the Batmobile. Diana's limbs are going numb. Bruce is dumbfounded that she has lasted this long, for his noxious gas attack was genetically designed specifically for the princess. By his reckoning, she should have collapsed immediately upon exposure.  
  
The Batman lands a punch to Diana's chin. The jolt of pain unwittingly stimulates the heroine's fading senses. She surprises the hero with a blow to the solar plexus. Momentarily winded, Bruce is unable to prevent the princess from crushing his JLA communicator, which she had earlier spotted on the table adjacent his lab equipment.   
  
Wonder Woman can barely stand as oblivion relentlessly blankets her mind. It is now or never. The heroine has one last burst left within her. Diana sprints for the stairway from which she entered. She fires her tiara upwards where it strikes a pair of enormous stalactites which hang from the cave ceiling. A thunderous rumbling ensues as tons upon tons of rock give way. The Batman reluctantly takes cover. Wonder Woman shakes off several glancing hits of debris and reaches the stairwell. The world seems to spin around her as she begins to ascend the steps. Her knees buckle. The din intensifies. The beleaguered Amazon crawls as her body is pelted with rubble. Were she cogent enough to formulate a thought, she would likely exclaim "Great Hera! The whole complex is caving in!" 


	16. Rock Pile

"How is he Batgirl?" The super heroine considers the question momentarily as she quietly closes the bedroom door behind her. "You've known Alfred about as long as I have. He may appear aging and frail, but there's an inner toughness to the man which is quite something. He's sore and fatigued, but he'll be fine with some rest. Of course I had a hell of time convincing him to let us handle things. Alfred is very proud and provincial when it comes to this place, and naturally he's worried about Bruce."  
  
"Speaking of which ..." Superman interjects. "We came the moment we received your message, but this looks as if it happened hours ago. Can you fill us in?" The concerned JLA trio of Hawkman, Martian Manhunter and Superman gather around the caped, titian-haired crime fighter. Several candles burn within the halls and study of Wayne Manor, supplying light in absence of power. Barbara has only crossed paths with Katar once before and she knows of J'onn only by reputation. She has worked with the man of steel a few times, however. During those occasions, she has developed the utmost admiration for him. Given his great powers, extraordinary even in a meta-human context, it would be so easy for him to shun lesser heroes and heroines. Instead, his ego is no barrier. Superman truly values the contributions and opinions of others such as she, a quality which is strikingly refreshing.  
  
"It's been longer than a just few hours, Superman." Batgirl reports. "Alfred was kayoed right after returning home from his weekly shopping trip. That was yesterday, around noon ... about 36 hours ago." The expressions of the Justice League heroes grow grimmer upon this startling news. Babs senses their frustration; they can't imagine how this incident could have gone a day and half before being discovered. "Batman asked me to assume his nightly patrol while he recovers from his malady." Gordon explains. "He asked not to be disturbed last evening, but I was a little surprised not to hear from him at any point today. I didn't think too much of it though, because I figured his silence was just typical Batman. It wasn't until I got a break in my rounds that I realized something was amiss. When I couldn't reach anyone via radio or telephone, I came right over and found things as you now see them."  
  
"Has there been any word from Batman? Any indications of activity from down below?" Hawkman inquires. Barbara shakes her head no. "I tried reaching the Batcave from both the stairs and the underground tunnel, but both are sealed with mountains of debris."  
  
"Is it my imagination or am I right in thinking that you guys aren't exactly surprised by this?" Batgirl's eyes pan from hero to hero, seeking affirmation of her suspicion. "The location of the Batcave is a closely guarded secret which someone has managed to breach." she continues as her dander intensifies. "Look, I realize that Bruce is in the JLA. You may consider this solely a League matter, but I have personal interests at stake here, as does Nightwing. Now what is going on?!"  
  
J'onn J'onnz quickly briefs Barbara with the limited facts that the JLA has compiled. He recounts the debilitating malady which the Earth-born leaguers still struggle to recover from. The Martian cites the apparent connection between Circe and Wonder Woman. J'onn asserts his strong belief that this nefarious attack on Batman's home base is directly related to the Amazon's nefarious rampage.  
  
"So what are you telling me?" Barbara Gordon replies. "You're saying that Wonder Woman, under Circe's influence, barricaded herself and the Batman inside the cave?" Hawkman and J'onn nod affirmatively. "The Joker may very well be down there too." Katar notes.   
  
Sensing Batgirl's confusion, the Martian Manhunter expounds upon his theory. "Although the Batman is a valuable ally, he harbors a certain level of distrust towards most everyone including, unfortunately, us." J'onn glances momentarily at Superman and Hawkman before continuing. "Meta-human powers cause him deep trepidation, for even the best of people could fall victim to their darker sides. As such, Bruce has gone to great lengths to fortify the Batcave against detection. The walls, ceiling and floor contain an assortment of special alloys which successfully inhibit even the sophisticated equipment aboard the Hawkship and JLA satellite."  
  
"The Batcave is the perfect locale for Circe to hole up in." Superman opines. "Especially now. Even with some apparent structural collapse, my x-ray vision can only penetrate through narrow gaps in the lead lining. It's not enough for me to see anything useful. Bruce's sound-proofing of the cave precludes me from hearing any activity, including heartbeats. I can't even tell if there's anyone alive down there. Furthermore, the Batcave also shields against J'onn's telepathy, and teleportation is impossible. Even radio communication is out."  
  
"Circe planned this very well." Hawkman groans. "She shares Wonder Woman's personal knowledge. That's how she was able to find the Batcave and use it to her advantage." Katar is still very upset about his wife Shayera's condition and it is exceedingly difficult for him to contain his frustration. "Sure we could smash our way in there, but we don't know what danger that would pose to Batman."  
  
"It is well-planned Hawkman. Almost too well." Superman observes with considerable curiosity. "Ordinarily, our best reconnaissance option would be the Atom. He could shrink down to a size small enough to slip through the compromised structure. Coincidentally, he's still hospitalized and his doctors have specifically advised against using his size shifting abilities for at least another week. Ditto for Firestorm and his molecular altering powers."  
  
"But Superman," Batgirl interjects, "the electricity is out throughout Wayne Manor and this would appear to include down below. Wouldn't that limit the Batcave's usefulness, even to a witch the likes of Circe?" Superman and Batgirl stare directly at one another. They both smile as the same thought comes to each simultaneously. Perhaps it wasn't Circe who initiated the collapse. "Maybe it was the Batman who trapped Circe?" Kal and Babs exclaim concurrently.  
  
*****  
  
"Well don't you think somebody should have come for us by now?" the Joker asks in a raspy tone. The Batcave is eerily dark with an emergency road flare providing the only illumination. The Batman and his hated arch nemesis sit on the cave floor a mere ten feet apart. Both men are hurting. Bruce bravely masks the pain of a wrenched back incurred from falling debris. The hero still fights the lingering symptoms of his illness. He is exhausted, yet he pushes himself to remain awake. Even in their mutually dire situation, the Batman does not trust his sworn enemy.  
  
"Surely, we should be missed." the villain rambles. "Like me or not, I am the life of the party! As for you Batty, the Riddler's been out of the pen goin' on two weeks. Although he pales in comparison to yours truly, Eddie is a funny guy. Can you imagine Commissioner Gordon and the G.C.P.D. trying to track him down without you? Why the Bat-Signal must be lightin' up the sky night and day!"  
  
The content of the Joker's chatter is largely ignored by the Batman. Bruce studies his longtime foe. He senses fear and anguish in the criminal's voice. There are several minor cuts and bruises on his face and arms, all of which occurred within the past couple days. The clown favors his broken leg to an even greater extent than when he first arrived at the cave. The temporary cast crafted by Wonder Woman is partially torn, indicating that the injury was exacerbated during the cave-in.   
  
"You sure are a talkative chap, aren't ya?" the Joker complains. "I'm practically dying and you just sit there giving me the patented Bat stare. That damned thing is colder than Mr. Freeze, but there's a time and place for it and this ain't it!"  
  
"You'll live." the Batman coolly comments. This response is not warmly received. "You'll live?" the Joker snarls. "Oh my, how original! Do you know how many times Wonder Babe said the very same thing? She drags me here ... 'you'll live'. She leaves me behind ... 'you'll live'. Of course I don't have the kind of history with the girl scout that I do with you. We go back a long ways, Bats. I've left you many a trail of corpses through which to hone your detective skills. I expect a little appreciation for all the fun times we've shared over the years! Instead, all I rate is 'you'll live'! What an ingrate!"  
  
Batman feels no sympathy for the Joker's discomfort, but he recognizes his enemy's need for medical attention. Unfortunately, Bruce finds his options very limited. Most of his equipment is inaccessible. His own injuries are such that he is physically unable to effect an escape from the underground cavern. Fortunately, an emergency supply of drinking water is within reach. Help should soon arrive. Given that the air supply will last for several days if need be, the Batman privately reasons that the best short term strategy is to wait it out.   
  
*****  
  
Operating under the premise that Wonder Woman, Batman and Joker are all confined inside the Batcave, the Justice League acts cautiously. Top priority is to ensure containment, thus limiting the threat which Circe poses. As such, the JLA seeks a means of reaching the underground cavern without compromising its perimeter. Short of this, they wish to establish a line of communication with those below.   
  
The foursome opts to split up to make the best use of their time and talents. Superman and the Martian Manhunter temporarily depart stately Wayne Manor. Each plans to pursue his own theory on how to safely penetrate the Batcave and overcome the sorcery of Circe. Meanwhile, Hawkman and Batgirl perform the work of skilled electrical contractors in an effort to restore power to the mansion.   
  
From the moment that Wonder Woman's treachery was first exposed, Hawkman feared for his wife's safety. Although his worst premonitions of her fate proved untrue, the eventual return of the missing Shayera Hol did not bring the anguish to an end. Stricken with the same dreadful form of insanity as the Flash, Hawkgirl remains on Themyscira. The Thanagarian is under sedation and heavy restraint as Amazon doctors attempt to treat her. Alas, the latest prognosis is not promising, for her condition is the result of evil mysticism rather than nature.   
  
Katar keeps busy as an outlet for his pent up ire. A passionate man of action, he feels virtually helpless as Shayera suffers. Hawkman desperately wants to lash out at the source of this misery. Logic tells him that individual is Circe, yet it is Wonder Woman who is the instrument of his wife's pain. However unfair, the hero blames the Amazon princess, at least in part, and he impatiently awaits the opportunity to strike back.   
  
As Hawkman and Batgirl work together throughout the vast manor, Katar channels his frustration, using it as a driving force. This proves more difficult than expected and for a completely unanticipated reason. Until now, he had never recognized how many similarities Batgirl shares with Hawkgirl. Both women have long, striking red hair and they are roughly the same height and build. Beyond these superficial characteristics, Barbara Gordon is highly intelligent and technically oriented. Her proficiency in electronics surprises and impresses Hawkman. Ordinarily, Katar would sincerely complement his new ally; in this case however, Batgirl's presence is a constant reminder of Shayera's plight.   
  
*****  
  
Hours pass relatively quickly, both at Wayne Manor and in points afar. With the JLA ranks depleted, Superman and J'onn J'onnz encounter assorted delays in the form of super-villain activity, natural disasters and accident victims requiring immediate assistance. As such, Hawkman and Batgirl complete their efforts before the others can return with any alternative plans.   
  
Within the illuminated Wayne study, Katar Hol eyes the stairway entrance to the Batcave. The top eight steps are visible after which the pathway is impassable due to an extensive barrier of fallen stone. "We may be able to restore the power below if we can clear away enough of this debris to reach the junction box." Hawkman suggests. Batgirl suppresses a temptation to groan. "That's going to be a bit tricky." Babs warns. "There's a good twenty feet worth of rock to bore through before we get to the auxiliary platform adjacent the stairwell." She pauses momentarily. "I'll give you a hand in a couple minutes." the heroine notes. "There are a few things left to check up here and I should quickly look in on Alfred."   
  
  
*****  
  
The sounds are muffled. All is dark. As consciousness slowly returns, Diana begins to feel aches throughout her body. It is hard to concentrate and she struggles to move. She feels abnormally weak. The rumbling noise seems distant and disjointed. Perhaps there are even voices, although nothing she can discern. "Where am I?" the Amazon princess thinks to herself. As her foggy mind continues to clear, her worry mounts. Wonder Woman reasons that a search party is scouring the complex for her. She senses that someone in particular is getting dangerously close. "Merciful Minerva!" Diana frets. "They're about to touch off disaster!" 


	17. Cloaked

*** Writer's note : As per a reader's question, this story is now in the early stages of day 6. WW has slightly less than 48 hours until her powers completely run out. ***   
  
"Where am I?" Diana privately wonders. The AWOL Amazon princess finds herself in tight, cramped quarters. Pitch darkness inhibits her sight, but the heroine detects scuffling sounds emanating from close by. She will likely be discovered very soon, a foreboding thought under the circumstances. Wonder Woman remains still while desperately contemplating a viable solution. In so doing, her memories of the previous day begin to take shape. Diana recalls where she is and she knows that an escape will be dicey.  
  
The princess listens patiently and intently as the threatening presence nears her location. She still possesses enough of her heightened Amazon senses to identify the individual through sound and scent. "I'll only get one chance." Diana reasons. "I've got to end this quickly!"   
  
Wonder Woman delicately slides the closet door open a foot and she springs out towards an unsuspecting Batgirl. The Amazon launches a precision right-handed chop to the base of the cowled heroine's neck. Diana expects Babs to slump to the floor unconscious. Alas, Miss Gordon proves too resilient. Batgirl senses the oncoming attack and she rolls with the impact of the blow. Slightly dazed, she spins away from the princess and bounces back to her feet in a defensive posture.  
  
"So, all this time you never were trapped below?" Barbara rhetorically asks as a stalling tactic. She glances beyond Wonder Woman at the far wall of the large master bedroom. "Groan!" she thinks to herself while resisting a frown. "She knew enough to shut that door and close us in here? Circe's playing 'divide and conquer' and unfortunately she's doing a damn good job of it!"  
  
Batgirl is very cognizant of her own limitations when matched in battle against Diana. The princess is the champion of her people not only because of her incredible physical gifts; she augments those strengths with superior skill, discipline, and the intellect to fully maximize her abilities. "Fighting toe-to-toe against Wonder Woman would be futile." Babs reasons while maintaining a brave front. "I'm not ashamed to say 'I need help'. The problem is that I've got to get past her in order to call in the troops."   
  
Making like a basketball point guard, Batgirl feigns a quick maneuver to her right. Instead, she adroitly shifts her weight from her right foot to the other. The heroine surges to her left, accelerating to nearly top speed within two steps. Her fleetness afoot would elude most pursuers, but, as Babs expects, Diana is not duped. Batgirl subtly grasps for her Batarang as the Amazon princess swiftly closes in.  
  
Despite all of Barbara's cleverness, Princess Diana sniffs out her intentions. The Amazon is not distracted by her quarry's deft footwork. She notices the Batarang, but to Babs' astonishment she ignores it. Wonder Woman tackles Batgirl about the waist, driving her upper back and shoulders into a large wooden bedpost. In the process, Diana focuses upon the real threat. The princess targets Barbara's left hand, which had extracted a mini-explosive from the utility belt while the right had reached for the more visible Batarang.  
  
Barbara Gordon's heart races upon being disarmed. Presuming the evil Circe controls Wonder Woman's actions, Batgirl understandably fears for her life. Instinctively she fights back by throwing a left elbow. It lands solidly against the right jaw of the princess. The caped heroine follows with a roundhouse kick. Although Diana reacts to the attack, the blow connects with enough force against the chin to knock the Amazon to the floor.  
  
Wonder Woman immediately recovers, but the damage has already been done. Blood trickles from her lower lip, further reinforcing the harsh reality. There is nothing Diana can do. The speed of thought is just too great to overcome. Batgirl now recognizes the Amazon's severely diminished power levels. The terrible consequence is immediate and utter madness.  
  
Minus her rationality, Batgirl is easily subdued by the princess. "How many more Circe?" a melancholy Diana mutters. "How many more?"   
  
*****  
  
An anxious Diana slips the ebon cowl over her head and face, allowing the accompanying titian wig to dangle over her shoulders. Standing six feet in height, the Amazon princess is a full six inches taller than Babs Gordon. As a result, the Batgirl costume is a painfully uncomfortable fit. Her toes cram into boots three sizes too small. To squeeze into the body suit, the heroine deliberately tears the fabric in several, non-compromising locations. Fortunately the large blue cape cloaks nearly her entire form, thus making the disguise fairly passable.  
  
"My apologies Barbara." Diana whispers as she clothes her unconscious friend in a bathrobe. For Babs' personal health and safety, Wonder Woman wants her to be found soon. It is imperative, however, that the Amazon flee Wayne Manor before she is discovered. To do so, she must emerge from what has thus far been the safe haven of the master bedroom.  
  
As she gently lays Ms. Gordon down on the bed, Diana vaguely recalls her last flickering moments of consciousness from 40 hours earlier. Overwhelmed by the Batman's genetically engineered sleeping gas, the heroine instinctively ascended the steep stairwell and crawled on all fours to the master bedroom prior to passing out. Within its specially constructed walls, her heartbeats were shielded from the superhuman ears of Kal-El.  
  
Wonder Woman knows her Justice League colleagues well. As such, she is quite familiar with the Batman's rigorous methods and his relentless war against crime. Bruce Wayne has studied the martial arts. He has mastered various mental and physical disciplines, each of which provide him with the potential means to overcome challenges. The Batman typically maximizes his time like no one else. Given the outrageous demands of his work, Bruce has learned to gain useful rest whenever the opportunity presents itself. He can doze for minutes at a time while on stakeout, yet his finely attuned hearing will snap him back to full attention upon the slightest hint of activity. Even the Batman needs his share of full, uninterrupted REM sleep however. This proves difficult due to his compulsive restlessness. As such, the hero has equipped his master bedroom with soundproofing to ensure that his proper repose is achieved.  
  
Diana nudges the bedroom door open a crack and peers out into the upper floor hallway. With no one in sight, she cautiously proceeds towards the staircase. The Amazon detects subtle noises emanating from below, but her hearing is no longer acute enough to distinguish them from this distance. Upon reaching the main level, she realizes that the sounds emanate from the secret entrance to the Batcave. Furthermore, she recognizes their source from the periodic and distinctive grunting of one of her colleagues.  
  
"Hawkman must be trying to clear the passageway to the Batcave." Wonder Woman theorizes. Although relieved that he seems to be the lone JLA member on hand, the princess shudders at the prospect of a confrontation. "Katar must be distraught over Shayera's condition." Diana reasons. "I have no desire to face the fury of his wrath. In my weakened state, he could unwittingly kill me!"   
  
Wonder Woman quietly slips past the study, unseen by Hawkman. She heads for the lower parking garage where, in answer to her prayers, she finds Batgirl's motorcycle. Diana manages a very slight grin when she notices the maximum possible velocity at the far right of the speedometer. "200 miles per hour?!" the heroine privately marvels. "May Athena bless you, Babs! Hopefully, I won't need all that speed, but it's sure nice have it!"  
  
Diana guides the cycle out of the garage and coasts down a short hill before starting up the engine. As she rides down the long driveway, Hawkman emerges from the front door of the manor. Clearly the hero is confused that Batgirl is leaving without any explanation. Remaining composed, the princess emphatically gestures towards the Bat-Signal which ominously paints the clouds above the west-end of Gotham City. Diana continues to accelerate, hoping that Katar concludes that she is simply responding to the latest call for assistance from Gotham's finest.  
  
The Amazon speeds down the dark, nearly-deserted state highway leading towards the city. Although she is seriously tempted, Diana does not look back to see if the Thanagarian is in pursuit. "Act as Batgirl would." Diana tells herself. "Babs wouldn't look over her shoulder, because she wouldn't expect Hawkman to follow. His duty lies at Wayne Manor while hers is apparently in downtown Gotham. If he is suspicious, Katar should get the message that Batgirl can handle her mission on her own."  
  
The miles pile up and the skyscrapers of Gotham City ever draw closer. Hawkman has undoubtedly remained behind, but Wonder Woman is still plenty worried. "It won't be long before they find Barbara. Once that happens, the JLA will be scouring Gotham City for me. I've got to find cover ASAP!"  
  
*****  
  
"Try to relax, Katar. You can't help Hawkgirl and the others if you allow anger to cloud your judgment." Hawkman hears Superman's words of advice. He realizes the Kryptonian makes sense, but now it is his own guilt which fuels his frustration.   
  
"I know Superman, but this fiasco is my fault." Hawkman grimly responds. "She was right in my sights, but I just stood by and let her leave." Katar proceeds to recount the recent events as he understands them. He recalls the critical moment where, having heard the motorcycle, he spotted 'Batgirl' leaving the scene. "It didn't seem right that she would drive off without a word. I initially dismissed it, I suppose, because the Batman has been known to do this kind of annoying thing. It wasn't until ten minutes or so later that I decided to look around; shortly thereafter I discovered the real Batgirl, afflicted with the same accursed madness as Shayera and Barry."   
  
The commotion surrounding the now conscious and hopelessly crazed Barbara Gordon awakens Alfred. The butler has know Ms. Gordon for some time and he is deeply troubled by her plight. Alfred is still quite fatigued, but he is resolute in his insistence upon tending to Barbara. "Her secret identity is as precious to her as Master Bruce's is to him." Pennyworth reasons. "I will look into obtaining discrete, professional aid for her, but in the meantime she shall safely remain here."  
  
With Alfred caring for the properly restrained heroine, the trio of Justice Leaguers refocuses its attention. Wonder Woman must be tracked down. The top priority, however, is freeing the Batman from the damaged Batcave and addressing any injuries he may have sustained in his encounter with Diana.  
  
Superman leads the way down the impeded stairway, picking up where Hawkman had left off. Clark works swiftly while maintaining proper caution. The further he tunnels the more optimistic he becomes. The Kryptonian recognizes that the volume of structural damage to the cave is not nearly as extensive as they had all presumed. As such, there is little risk of causing additional collapse while clearing away the rubble.   
  
Within minutes, the Justice Leaguers reach the Batcave. The Batman and Joker are both in plain view, exhausted and hungry, with the same ten feet still separating the two hated enemies. Bruce calls out to his comrades while the villain manages a slight chuckle. "Looks like I win, Batsie!" Joker rants. "It's Superham AND his costumed friends. I told you he was afraid to face me alone!"  
  
In assessing the situation, the Martian Martian telepathically probes the underground complex. This is standard procedure for J'onn, whose formidable mental abilities are both effective and timesaving. He quickly verifies that the Batman and the Joker are the only ones present. J'onn casually scans the Joker's thoughts in the hope of determining Circe's plans. Once the two minds connect, the hero suffers what appears to be a seizure. His green-skinned form writhes in inexplicable pain. His limbs tense and his eyes open wide in horror. J'onn keels over as Kal-El and Katar respond to his distress.  
  
As Superman reaches his fallen colleague, the Martian Manhunter begins to come to after having only momentarily blacked out. There is barbaric rage is Jonn's eyes as he viciously attacks the man of steel. In a wild frenzy, J'onn smashes Clark through some damaged electronic equipment. Shrapnel scatters throughout the cavern as the two powerful figures wrestle within the mini-crater caused by their initial impact. Hawkman attempts to pry the insane Martian off of Kal, but even his considerable Thanagarian strength can not budge the brutal assailant.  
  
From a distance of only fifteen feet, the Joker watches the melee with fascination. Typically, the infamous killer tends to cower from meta-human violence, but this proves to be an exception. The villain is captivated by the spectacle, as though he were a moth drawn to a deadly flame. "It's madness!" he proclaims in awe. The Joker hobbles a couple steps closer to the combatants. Moments earlier, he had felt the Martian's thoughts touch his own. Although the Joker does not fully comprehend the dynamics in play, he recognizes the basic truth. Knowledge of Wonder Woman's diminishing powers triggers insanity. "What beautiful madness!" he cackles.  
  
Unseen by the preoccupied harlequin, the Batman staggers to his feet and approaches from behind. Bruce is unaware of the devastating revelation the Joker is about to unleash; instead he sees a pathetic, but nonetheless defenseless man in imminent physical danger. As such, the caped crusader decks his nemesis with a single left cross, rendering him unconscious. Fighting his own fatigue, the Batman carries the criminal out of the line of fire.  
  
Meanwhile, J'onn J'onnz relinquishes his hold upon Kal and redirects his fury towards Hawkman. The Thanagarian eludes a wild flailing assault and counterattacks with his mace. J'onn shrugs off the blow as if it were merely a mosquito bite. The mad Justice Leaguer slams Katar against the wall of the cave, but Superman pulls J'onn off of him before any serious injury is inflicted.  
  
With his great strength buoyed by hysteria and the absence of fear, the Martian Manhunter is a tremendous danger to society. Fortunately his irrationality effectively limits the scope of his powers. He is motivated solely by primitive rage; therefore his mental abilities are unavailable to him. He can not teleport, change his appearance or pass through solid objects.  
  
Superman and Hawkman freely hash out a battle plan knowing J'onn is no condition to comprehend their language. The heroes agree that their afflicted ally must be contained in the Batcave; therefore extreme action is required. While Katar spars with Martian Manhunter, Kal uses super suction breath to siphon gasoline from the Batmobile. Knowing fire is a Martian's Achilles heel, Superman douses him and ignites the fluid with his heat vision. J'onn wails in pain. Hawkman clobbers his weakened ally, knocking him out, and Clark immediately snuffs the flames.  
  
"He'll recover ... at least physically." the Batman ominously rules upon quick examination. A somber silence ensues for a few moments within the dimly lit Batcave. "This has gone on long enough." Superman sternly declares. "Regardless of the risk to Diana, we must find her and put an end to this lunacy!" 


	18. The Great Train To Robbery

"Damn it, Diana! Now you've really done it!" The words are harsh, but there is no one present to hear her lightly muttered self critique. "How could you just leave the Joker behind, free to spread Circe's insanity?" Wonder Woman hangs her head in dismay. Stowed aboard a cargo train en route to Bludhaven, the heroine feels the miles pass swiftly underneath her. The interior of the lead-lined supply car is virtually dark, leaving a fretful Princess Diana to contemplate her ever escalating troubles.  
  
The Amazon champion is tempted to disembark from the speeding train and return to Gotham City to face the matter head-on. She thinks better of this alternative, however, because she deems her capture to be the probable death knell for the Justice League. "I've got to reach the Joker and silence him over the next two days." Diana reasons. "The question is 'How?'. My powers continue to fade steadily, but that's not the worst of it. My body is accustomed to a super-human level of strength. As my might wanes, my muscles feel heavy and listless. I'm hard pressed to stay focused and alert as the fatigue intensifies."  
  
Wonder Woman stands so as to resist an urge to nod off. To occupy herself, she climbs atop a small mountain of bagged grass seed and garden fertilizer. Using Barbara's pocket-sized flashlight, the Amazon confirms how truly cramped the compartment is. She crawls across several pallets, tucking her head down to avoid brushing against the ceiling. Diana soon reaches the Batgirl-cycle, which is stashed away in a narrow gap between the cargo and the door-side wall. The super heroine examines the impressive vehicle while continuing to ponder her options.  
  
"Do I risk seeking out Donna?" the princess wonders. "She could easily provide all the help I need. Furthermore, our sisterly bond is very strong. She trusts me implicitly, as I do her. Regardless of the reports she may have heard, Wonder Girl will fight beside me, no questions asked ... presuming, of course, that I'm able to convince her that I'm really me!"   
Wonder Woman groans aloud, this being a dual reaction to her current line of thought and the lack of particularly useful equipment in Batgirl's saddlebag. "Donna has reason to be suspicious, not to mention curious." the Amazon laments. "I won't be able to bluff my way through the paces with her; she knows me TOO well. Donna would surely notice the huge drop-off in my powers and that would be disastrous."  
  
A search of the motorcycle's tool chest yields nothing promising. "Hmmm ... wrench set, pliers, tire jack, road flares, screw driver, oil, dry gas." Diana mumbles. "I don't know what I was hoping to find; after all there's only so much one can store on a motorcycle. Well, binoculars might come in handy and at least I have an ample supply of Batarangs, rope and grappling hooks!"  
  
Wonder Woman forms a lariat out of the longest stretch of cord and looks to secure it on her right hip. She notices the series of small compartments adorning Batgirl's utility belt. Diana realizes that she had only looked in the two front-most pouches before locating the mini-flashlight. She therefore checks the other four. Three provide an assortment of items and gadgets, with tear gas being the most helpful. In the last one, the Amazon finds a small spiral notepad.  
  
Diana leafs through the notes which, although written in shorthand, are perfectly legible. Less than half of the original pages remain in the book. "Looks like Barbara only keeps notes from her active cases on her person." Diana observes. The bulk of them pertain to an individual who has at least temporarily left Gotham City. The princess manages a slight smile. "Very interesting." she remarks aloud. "Looks like I may actually have some business to attend to in Bludhaven!"  
  
*****   
  
"Katar, you're wasting your time." The formidable bass voice is unmistakable, even given a slight hoarseness resulting from his recent illness. "I spent over a day cooped up with that psychopath." the Batman continues via JLA communicator. "He's been a pawn in Circe's crazy scheme. Although he resents being used, the Joker will never change his stripes. Life is a farce to him; he perceives law and order as a bane to society. He won't talk to you any more than he did me."  
  
"So what do you suggest I do? Sit back and wait for Circe to strike again, and hope we get there in time?" Hawkman's tone is riddled with the impatience and sarcasm which one might expect from an impassioned husband worried sick over his ailing wife. "The Joker knows what that filthy witch is up to and I'm going to get it out of him!"  
  
The Batman frowns, for he realizes the futility of reasoning with the headstrong Thanagarian. He is tempted to speed down to Arkham Asylum to intervene, but wisely opts against it. As a result of his latest ordeal, Bruce is bedridden for at least a day. He would surely incur the wrath of Superman, not to mention his own butler, were he to impetuously venture out in his present condition. "Suit yourself Hawkman." Batman uncharacteristically concedes. "Don't say I never warned you."  
  
Hawkman quickly attains clearance to enter the heavily guarded mental sanatorium. He is escorted down to the infirmary where the on-duty physician is completing treatment of the Joker's injuries. The infamous killer is firmly strapped down on the table, despite his still being unconscious. "I've practiced here at Arkham for several years now." Dr. Lyle Eastham notes to the visiting Justice Leaguer. "During that time I've tended to all sorts of criminally insane, including my share of the meta-human variety. You develop cast-iron nerves pretty fast. Very little phases me anymore, but you're looking at the exception right here. The very sight of the Joker is enough to make my skin crawl!"  
  
"Can you awaken him?" Katar interjects. "There are urgent questions that only he can answer." Dr. Eastham sighs in angst. "The Joker has been heavily sedated." the physician replies. "No doctor on Arkham's staff treats this patient unless and until he is put under full anesthesia. Extreme measures, but quite necessary given the subject. He once murdered two of my colleagues right in this very room!"  
  
Dr. Eastham reflexively backs away from the prone villain as the terrible memory of those brutal slayings resurfaces. The physician clenches his fists and grinds his teeth. He composes himself and instructs the anesthesiologist to comply with Hawkman's request. "It will take several moments for him to come around." Eastham forewarns.  
  
*****   
  
The light of a new day begins to peer over the horizon as Wonder Woman leaves the stopped freight train in her rearview mirror. Several laborers notice the uniquely smooth hum of the motorcycle engine. By now, the Amazon is too far away for the men to catch anything more than a glimpse of the small, speeding shadow in the distance. They needn't see the Batgirl-cycle, however, to know it's a special vehicle. "Whew, that has to be one kick-ass set of wheels!" a worker marvels with envy.  
  
"This bike and outfit are way too conspicuous, particularly outside of Gotham City." Diana thinks to herself while navigating the city streets. "Fortunately, Nightwing's presence in Bludhaven makes the locals somewhat accustomed to costumed heroes. Hopefully, the appearance of 'Batgirl' won't cause too much of a stir. Besides, it's still early enough that the traffic is rather thin."  
  
Wonder Woman soon locates the address listed in Barbara's notes. She finds herself idling at the base of twenty story, deluxe apartment complex. The outer decor is magnificent; the security is tight and visible. Clearly this is home to a good many of the city's economically and socially privileged. "My, how far you've come!" the heroine quietly remarks. "It's no wonder Barbara is so suspicious!"   
  
Diana surveys the surrounding blocks for a good place to hide the motorcycle. She soon spots a small shop which is barred and sealed tightly. It is the wooden, hand-painted sign out front which draws her attention ... 'Cool Delights - Ice Cream & Italian Ices - Closed for the winter. Will reopen March 1st'. The Amazon pulls around to the back and forces her way inside. She stashes the Batgirl-cycle within the dark, stuffy supply room, satisfied that it will remain perfectly safe while she attends to the task at hand.  
  
Her goal is the posh, penthouse dwelling atop the lavish apartment building. Employing Batgirl's climbing gear, the super heroine quietly ascends the side of the structure. Diana is tired but pushes on. "Barbara does this regularly," the princess tells herself, "and she has no super powers. Just keep going!"  
  
Unseen, the Justice Leaguer reaches the 20th floor quite swiftly. Diana momentarily hides on the outer terrace while she retracts the Batrope. "Most people in this line of business are early birds, looking to keep in step with their equally driven competition." Wonder Woman privately reasons. "Early birds are already at the office by now, but my 'friend' here doesn't figure to be one of them. Instead, I'm banking on a tendency to sleep in, based upon an unorthodox night schedule."   
  
Given her customary super strength and speed, it isn't often that the Amazon champion need resort to the subtlety of covert breaking and entering. Diana is schooled in such techniques, however, for she strongly believes Wonder Woman should be capable of adapting to virtually any situation she may face. As such, the princess applies the slick skills she has picked up from her colleagues Batman, Black Canary and Green Arrow. Within minutes, she deftly penetrates both the lock and the alarm system to gain entry into the living area of the spacious apartment.  
  
The room is dark, save the small crack of light emanating from underneath a door in the side hallway. The steady sound of a running showerhead partially drowns out a combination of feminine voices. Listening intently, the Amazon recognizes her 'friend' singing along as the CD player blasts Pat Benatar's 'Invincible'. Wonder Woman instinctively relaxes upon discerning that her quarry is in the shower. "She carries a tune pretty well." Diana smiles. "Too bad she isn't good enough to be talked into a career change!"  
  
The Amazon slowly sneaks out into the living room as her eyes grow acclimated to the low level of lighting. Suddenly, the calm is broken by a lightning swift strike from an unknown source. Wonder Woman winces in pain. It takes a supreme effort of composure and toughness to hold back an agonizing scream. The heroine scrambles for cover behind an easy chair. She clutches the backside of her left hand, just above the wrist. A cut oozes blood underneath Batgirl's glove and judging from her discomfort, the princess is sure her hand has suffered a fracture or two. "Thank Hera my bracelet protected my wrist from the bulk of that shot!" she observes.  
  
"You're history!" Selina Kyle cackles euphorically. The room lights up with the flip of a switch, denying the caped intruder the cover of darkness. "I know I'm an obsession to you, Batgirl, but never would I have imagined you'd be stupid enough to walk right into my lion's den!" Kyle aggressively whacks away at the armchair, methodically carving it up with her vicious cat-o'-nine-tails. "You're a burglar, forcibly entering private property. That's 8 to 10 years of hard time, girlfriend! The gals at the Gotham Women's State Pen are just going to love having an unmasked, defenseless ex-Bat in their ranks!"  
  
The Amazon emerges from cover; she offers no resistance nor does she attempt escape. Kyle is surprised by the apparent surrender and momentarily eases up on the whip. Although her exaggerated reputation may suggest otherwise, the Catwoman does not assault defenseless opponents. Suddenly, Selina's heart races and the grip on her cat-o'-nine-tails tightens. "You're not Batgirl!" she snarls as the statuesque princess reaches a full standing position. "Who the hell are you!?"  
  
"I'm Wonder Woman." Diana responds while slowly removing Barbara's cowl and wig. Her left hand throbs, but fortunately the glove is thick enough to mask any sign of bleeding. Catwoman must not learn that she has injured the Amazon. She assures Ms. Kyle that she has not come to investigate or arrest her. "It's a long story," the princess begins, "but the crux of it is that I really need Catwoman's help!"   
  
"Catwoman is retired." Selina remarks facetiously. "I'm an honest and renowned businesswoman now." She chuckles aloud as she sets her whip on the coffee table. Wonder Woman is well known for her integrity, in both criminal and heroic circles. As absurd as the situation is, Kyle believes the Amazon. Although she is hardly anxious to aid a Justice Leaguer, Selina is understandably curious and beckons Diana to be seated.  
  
"I am eager to hear this," the legendary cat-burglar assures, "but would you mind ditching that sorry get-up first? It looks ridiculous enough on Batgirl, but on you it's beyond embarrassing!" The princess complies; removing Barbara's costume reveals her own distinctive outfit worn underneath.   
  
"I take it you don't hold Batgirl in high regard?" Diana innocently queries. The heroine strikes a far more sensitive nerve than she anticipates. "Batgirl has no imagination or character." Catwoman complains. "She's a pale imitation. The Batman is great hero whom I truly admire, despite our *ahem* differences. Batgirl is a second-rate heroine who reaps undue accolades through her association with the Batman!"  
  
"She's better than you're letting on Selina. Deep down you surely recognize that." Wonder Woman counters. Kyle offers no retort upon which the Amazon continues. "She's onto your latest and greatest coup, you know. Selina Kyle, reformed criminal turned ultra-successful stocks and commodities broker? You've become quite the visionary, able to foresee dramatic rises and falls in various markets before they become public. The watchdogs are always on the lookout for computer hackers tapping into vital information from afar. Little do they imagine that the world's most accomplished thief is stealing such information directly from the sources! An undetected breaking and entry in the dead of night allows access to copy invaluable documents. Nothing is missing. No one even realizes a crime has been perpetrated and you use the information to make millions!"  
  
"I suppose I should thank Batgirl." Selina responds sarcastically. "That's quite a scheme. If I run into a dry spell, I might just have to give it a try!" She pours two cups of tea. "Batgirl can suspect anything she wants. She has nothing on me and never will! Enough of this; I grow impatient! Now what is it that brings you here?"  
  
Diana concisely summarizes her predicament, being careful to avoid any inkling as to her waning powers. She admits to being on the run from the JLA, but insists that her fugitive status is merely temporary and that she will be exonerated. The Amazon explains that both her magic lasso and invisible plane have been confiscated by the Justice League.   
  
"Let's just suppose that I feel pity and agree to help you out. What does Wonder Woman need me for? You're faster than the speed of sound and bench press dump trucks for exercise. That's a bit out of my league!" Diana grins, for she fully expects this question. "I need to sneak in and out of a high security installation without being detected." the heroine responds. "I can think of no better ally for such a mission than you!"  
  
Catwoman is quite intrigued by the prospect until Diana mentions that their target would be Arkham Asylum. "Arkham?!" Kyle bellows. "You've got to be joking! With what's happening down there, I'd rather face a firing squad!" Wonder Woman cringes at the very sound of her tone. She can barely muster the nerve to ask the villainess to elaborate. Selina grabs the nearby remote control and flips on the large, flat-screen television. "How can you not know?" Catwoman snaps. "It's been all over the morning news!"   
  
As the picture comes into focus, Diana's heart skips a beat. The camera offers a close-up view of an on-scene news reporter. "Officials indicate that the situation within the asylum is tenuous at best and authorities have cordoned off the perimeter." the newswoman states. "Recapping this breaking story ... inexplicable insanity is apparently spreading throughout Arkham Asylum, afflicting guards and staff. ... Switching to footage from 40 minutes ago, we see a deranged Hawkman in fierce battle with his JLA colleague, the android Red Tornado ...". 


	19. No Joking Matter

Writer's note : As a reader observed, this is a long story. There is an end in sight however. Two more chapters follow this one. The final chapter will be a double-length monster which should weave all of the loose ends together. Thanks for sticking with me!   
  
"What's in it for me?" The question is inherently selfish, but hardly surprising given the source. Catwoman is an extraordinary thief. Her daring and pure skill at the nefarious art of burglary have been known to awe the police. Even the Batman harbors grudging admiration for her cunning. There is some decency in Selina Kyle, but her occasional good deeds are usually accompanied by personal gain.  
  
Wonder Woman is very anxious. She has just learned via television newscast that Arkham Asylum is mysteriously under siege. Staff members have been stricken with senseless insanity, thus leaving the inmates unattended. Hawkman has also succumbed, and it took a concerted effort by Red Tornado to subdue the hero without inducing any serious harm. Only Diana knows the cause, that being an evil incantation cast by her ruthless enemy Circe. The Joker, fittingly enough, is now a primary catalyst for the propagation of the madness. Mere mention of the Amazon champion's dwindling powers is the trigger. The Joker giddily seeks to spread the word while the super heroine is desperate to muzzle him.  
  
"So, what possible incentive can you offer me?" Selina inquires. "Arkham doesn't exactly have the kinds of merchandise that entice me!" Clearly Catwoman enjoys making the legendary Amazon princess squirm. Diana must secure her help, but she has precious little with which to bargain. Wonder Woman refuses to reveal the secret identities of Batman or Batgirl. She will not assist Kyle in the commission of a crime. Selina presses hard for the Batgirl-cycle, but the Justice Leaguer insists that it is not hers to give.   
  
Every idle second escalates the heroine's apprehension. This is a tricky and dangerous mission, the full purpose of which Diana intentionally keeps vague. She is asking a lot of Catwoman, including her trust. The heroine realizes that she must reciprocate that faith to gain her cooperation. Wonder Woman swallows deeply. "I am Captain Diana Prince of the U.S. Air Force." she admits. "Other than my heroic friends, you are the only person in Man's World whom I've ever confided my secret identity."  
  
Catwoman smirks mischievously as she walks hastily towards the hallway. "That isn't nearly enough, 'Captain'," she devilishly declares, "but it is a start! We'll negotiate on the way to Arkham. If you meet the rest of my terms, it's a go. Otherwise, you're on your own!"  
  
Selina slides open the door of her large bedroom closet. Buried deep behind the wide assortment of suits, dresses, shoes, and other apparel are two stacks of cardboard boxes. "I have a clever idea which should get us inside Arkham in a snap!" she proclaims confidently. Kyle beams with anticipation as she lugs a large carton out onto the rug. "Everything we're going to need should be right in here."  
  
*****   
  
"Red Tornado, how can we be of help?" The voice brims with a cool confidence which is refreshingly welcomed amidst the chaos. The android acknowledges Nightwing and his colleagues. He thanks the Teen Titans for responding to the JLA's call for assistance and asks that they all congregate a half mile clear of the sanitarium. The group is joined by Superman and Supergirl, who break off their aerial sweeps of the complex.  
  
The Titans are quickly briefed on the situation. The group had already been aware of the Flash's condition and Wonder Woman's apparent involvement. They are alarmed to discover the vastly depleted ranks of the Justice League. The Earth-born members are all still sidelined, with the exception of the AWOL Princess Diana. "The alien Leaguers and myself all seem to be immune to the disease." Red Tornado assesses. "Unfortunately the same does not hold true for the insanity."  
  
"For now, the Gotham PD and the National Guard appear to have the Arkham perimeter secured." Supergirl observes. "The stricken staff members are so delirious that they are as much a hindrance as they are an asset to any kind of organized escape effort. Luckily, there are few meta-human inmates to cause us trouble."  
  
"Supergirl, you suggest organization. Has there been any indication of a structured revolt or is this purely a riot situation?" Nightwing queries. Red Tornado notes that the only communication received from within the sanitarium has come from the Joker via an exterior loudspeaker. "He insists that we dispatch a television crew inside the complex so that he can publicly voice a list of grievances against the administrators. The Joker claims to have personally inflicted madness upon the staff as a form of punishment for their inhumane treatment of the inmates."   
  
The JLA has no intention of complying with the Joker's wishes and is willing, for now, to try waiting him out. "Dick, I'm about to make an unusual request." Superman forewarns. "I ask that only you remain on the scene, where you will work with Reddy and the authorities. The rest of us will pan out to search for Diana. She is at the very root of this mess. We must track her down before the madness spreads any further!"  
  
Before departing, Superman pulls Nightwing and Red Tornado aside. "This insanity completely overwhelms the mind, turning a person into a raging savage." he ominously notes. "If Thanagarian and Martian physiology is susceptible, there's no reason to believe Kara and I wouldn't be. I shudder to imagine the consequences should either she or I go on the rampage. Until we better understand this witchcraft, I think it's best to avoid potential meta-human exposure whenever possible."   
  
*****  
  
"The golden lasso would suffice. Hell, I'd even owe you a heist or two!" Diana scoffs for she finds no humor in Catwoman's suggestion. "First you try for the invisible plane and now you ask for my magic lasso?!" the Amazon responds in disbelief. "Both are hallowed gifts bestowed upon me by Olympus. You can't seriously think that I would willingly part with either?"  
  
"I've never had any qualms about stealing family heirlooms, so of course I'm going after your uniquely precious goodies!" Selina replies with a chuckle. The express commuter train races towards Gotham City as the two women engage in an odd bartering session. Decked out in conservative overcoats, baseball caps and horn-rimmed glasses, the pair draws little attention on the nearly full ride.  
  
Diana glares sternly at Kyle. The Amazon begins to chastise her, but she cuts herself off because her increased volume turns a few heads. Selina covers her mouth to refrain from laughing. The thief fiendishly milks Wonder Woman's anxiety, mixing in subtle facial expressions which further irk the princess. "Captain, you are so much more fun than Batgirl, I can't even begin to tell you!" Catwoman playfully teases. "You can kill me with the slightest of efforts, yet your personal standards of ethics compel you to grovel for my assistance. It's priceless!"  
  
"I do not grovel!" Diana objects with renewed conviction. The Amazon emphatically reiterates the limits to which she is willing to concede. Her declaration evokes a long frown from Selina. The villainess disgustedly grabs her duffle bag and rises to her feet. "Well then Captain Diana Prince of the United States Air Force, we have nothing left to discuss!" she barks as she storms off in a huff.  
  
The Amazon princess watches as Catwoman re-seats herself a dozen rows away in the rear of the car. Kyle puts up with the combination of cigarette smoke and lewd comments from the contingent of young, white-collar men. In jest and false bravado, several guys hit on the disguised Ms. Kyle. Never for a moment do any of them imagine that the dowdy brunette nets more in an average week than they do in the entire year.  
  
Selina occasionally glances towards Wonder Woman. The heroine is tempted to venture back and appeal to Kyle to rejoin her. Diana stays put, however, as a matter of pride. "How much of my dignity must I be forced to compromise?" the Justice Leaguer privately frets. "I can't just allow Catwoman to walk all over me. I must project an image of strength, both for my short and long-term good."  
  
The trip passes far too swiftly for Princess Diana. An announcement blares over the loud speaker, indicating that the next stop will be reached in about one minute. The heroine prepares to spring out of her seat once the train begins to slow. This proves unnecessary for Selina makes her way back to her original seat. Kyle is annoyed. She had expected the super heroine to relent, at least to some extent.  
  
"I want a 'free pass'." Catwoman sternly insists. There is no hint of her earlier frolics as she explains herself. "I never intend to go to prison again. You're going to be my safety net in the event that I ever get sloppy or unlucky on the job. My obligatory phone call will be made to you, Captain Prince. That golden lariat of yours can make people forget all sorts of incriminating things. The memories of cops, DA's, eyewitnesses and even the likes of the Batman will be wiped clean of my little crime gone awry. You will also be expected to dispose of any other physical evidence against me."   
  
It is Wonder Woman's turn to frown. "You have a deal," the princess groans reluctantly, "but with two conditions." The train comes to a stop as Kyle listens. "First, this is a one-shot deal. You get one 'free pass' and that's it. Secondly, this applies only to non-violent crimes. I will not bail you out should you maim or kill someone. In that event, you're on your own." Selina agrees to her terms as they join a dozen other passengers departing the rail car.  
  
*****   
  
The Arkham Asylum grounds are five blocks west of the train station. Wonder Woman and her temporary ally close to within a quarter mile. The street ahead is blocked off and in the distance they spot S.W.A.T. officers and National Guardsman maintaining a secured perimeter. Red Tornado circles the facility from above. "So that's it?" Catwoman jests as she and Diana duck into the lobby of a small office building. "This will be even easier than I imagined!"   
  
The two women make use of a public ladies room on the ground floor. Already sporting standard prison garb underneath their overcoats, they further alter their appearances through the use of wigs, facial grease paint and make-up. "Neither one of is all that convincing, but we don't have to be." Selina observes. "Harley and Pam are hardly social butterflies. They are recognizable in general terms, but very few people have the misfortune of knowing them well enough to pick them out of a lineup."  
  
"We must be wary of Nightwing." the Amazon princess warns. "He is familiar with both Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. Of course, he also knows Catwoman and he might even spot you through your Harley guise."   
  
"Nightwing?" Selina hisses with contempt. "We haven't crossed paths, but I've always suspected he was once the original Robin. I never could quite stand that impetuous kid! When the Batman busts me, he's all business. It's a job. As for Robin ... er Nightwing, it's 'Holy handcuffs!'. He actually enjoys foiling criminal schemes and putting the likes of me behind bars. Did I say I can't stand that impetuous kid?!"  
  
  
*****  
  
As per Selina's scheme, she and Diana covertly slip past the outer security rim on the far side of the sanitarium. Their access point is exactly opposite of Nightwing's current position. With her matchless stealth, Catwoman could very likely make it all the way inside the building undetected. Selina sees an easier and surer method, however. The two women strategically reverse direction and scurry away from the complex.   
  
"Freeze!" a S.W.A.T. officer yells mere seconds later. A dozen soldiers converge on Selina and Diana, who by all appearances are Arkham inmates attempting an escape. "Hands above your heads!" the sergeant commands. The military and police units demonstrate strong discipline and judgment. Standard procedure would dictate that the subjects be physically restrained; the unusual circumstances countermand such measures. The policemen recognize 'Poison Ivy' and 'Harley Quinn' as particularly dangerous felons. As such, the prisoners are held at bay until JLA help arrives.  
  
"You are wise to keep your distance gentlemen." Red Tornado praises as he descends upon the scene. Reddy has never encountered Pamela Isley or Harley Quinn; therefore his knowledge is limited to their criminal profiles. Diana is especially careful to avoid eye contact as the hero looks them over. Although the android does not suspect their subterfuge, the princess begins to fear that Kyle's plan has fizzled from the outset.  
  
"Yo, Mistuh Tornada sir?" Selina suddenly interjects. "Now I know what yer thinkin', but me n' Ivy wuzn't escapin' ... er ... exactly. Ya see, things are really gettin funky in there and we wuz just tryin to git help." At first it takes a concerted effort for Diana to resist cringing at Catwoman's silly jive. Soon, however, the Amazon finds herself repressing a grin. The deft combination of tone, accent and demeanor makes Kyle an astonishingly convincing Ms. Quinn.  
  
"Dis whole shindig just ain't right." Selina continues. "It wuzn't supposed ta go down like dis. Mistuh J n' me, well we kinda got a thing goin'. Heh, heh ... he's my Puddin'! Well, Joker and me wuz plannin' to blow this joint months ago. Never did tho', cuz I wanted Ivy ta come too. She's my best bud, but Mistuh J hates plants. Anywho, dis mornin' everything sorta changed. Joker took over Arkham. That ain't good, cuz when Mistuh J gets too muchuva god complex nothin' else matters. He stops bein' my Puddin', and after all we been thru that really hurts, ya know? So that's why Ivy and me sneaked outta there ta git yer help."  
  
Catwoman continues to ramble aimlessly. As she anticipates, Red Tornado isn't buying her lame explanation. The android does accept that she is the genuine article however. In addition, his attention is so focused on the animated 'Harley Quinn' that Wonder Woman is essentially spared the burden of selling herself as Poison Ivy. Before too long, Reddy's patience runs dry.  
  
"Silence Ms. Quinn." Red Tornado calmly, yet sternly demands. The Justice Leaguer would like to interrogate the two women. He understandably believes them to possess invaluable information, but they can not be trusted. Harley is notoriously unstable, while Pam Isley is wickedly brutal. Given the apparent outbreak of mass insanity, the android reasons that his safest recourse is to return them to the asylum and maintain the quarantine.  
  
*****  
  
"I await your apology." Catwoman jests. Diana is somewhat confused. "For doubting me." Selina explains. "You didn't think I could get us past your brilliant computerized ally, did you?" Kyle smiles as the Amazon nods in agreement. "What a rush that was!" the catburglar continues. "Harley Quinn is a pitiful ninny with the absolute worst taste in men imaginable, but she is a real scream to imitate!"   
  
Now safely within the walls of Arkham Asylum, Wonder Woman asserts herself. Following her prearranged plan, the Amazon combs the corridors alone in search of her quarry. Catwoman readily consents to Diana's tactics for she has no particular desire to cross paths with the Joker, much less confront him on his turf. At the Amazon's insistence, Kyle wears earplugs which drown out all sound save a miniature radio link between them. The heroine implores Kyle to remain out of sight. The real Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy are both currently incarcerated at Arkham. She reasons that it is best to limit the risk of encountering either.  
  
Although her mission is deadly serious, Diana can't help but share some of the emotions of her unlikely partner. Her heart beats swiftly as she roams the complex. The constant threat of exposure and the risk of failure fuels her adrenaline. She feels the "rush" which Catwoman so relishes. The princess will never approve of Selina's ways, but she now better understands the intense impulses which drive her.  
  
Wonder Woman passes through a cell ward. To her surprise, she discovers that the vast majority of inmates remain sealed in their rooms. Many are crazed killers with sad and violent pasts. A few fall under the dubious classification of 'super-villains'. She notices a personal nemesis, a disarmed Silver Swan. Diana also passes Maxie Zeus, Pied Piper, Toyman and Two-Face. "Looks like I'm in luck." the Amazon privately observes. "The Joker apparently is unwilling to share his dangerous knowledge with his competition. Hopefully, I can get to him before he's able to make any further use of it."  
  
Continuing on her travels, she soon detects an unmistakable cackling emanating from the infirmary. The Amazon champion cautiously approaches. The area is in complete disarray from a very recent and brutal melee. Bodies are strewn throughout. The uniforms indicate a combination of guards, medics and patients. Most are unconscious although she detects occasional groans. Diana navigates through the injured. None are dead although most require considerable medical attention. That must wait, however, for the Joker is her top priority.  
  
Wonder Woman tracks the Joker's intermittent laughter to the head physician's posh office at the rear of the infirmary. The villain is bruised and bleeding, no doubt as a result of the fracas he himself instigated. He lies on the couch while holding an ice pack to his right eye. Playing a rather inept nursemaid is the genuine Harley Quinn, the lone Arkham resident in whom the Joker is willing to place his trust.  
  
"Ivy!" Quinn exclaims in pleasant surprise upon spotting the disguised heroine. "Thanks fer lettin' her out, Puddin'! I promise that ya can trust her." The Joker growls disapprovingly at Harley. He insists that he made no such decision. Ms. Quinn glances back at Poison Ivy and she is further confused. "Say Ivy, ya been eatin' yer own plant food or somethin'? Looks like ya grown a few inches talla."  
  
The Joker drops his ice pack and sits straight up. He frantically attempts to focus his blurred vision, but his ears verify the unfortunate truth. "It's over Joker." Diana declares in matter-of-fact fashion. "I can not allow you to do this." Still possessing far superior speed and strength, Wonder Woman quickly subdues the villainous pair. She proceeds to sedate them both with dosages strong enough to keep them under for the next 48 hours.  
  
*****  
  
"We're in good shape down here, Selina." the super heroine reports. "The Joker is out of commission. I'm tending to an injured guard. This won't take long; I'll be back up your way in five minutes." Catwoman acknowledges the Amazon and prods her to hurry. "This place doesn't quite rank as one of my favorite hangouts." Kyle remarks nervously.  
  
The princess utilizes her medical training to address a head wound suffered by an Arkham security man. She gently places him on a rolling stretcher and restrains him so that he can do no harm to himself or others. The officer is in stable condition and he is ready for immediate transport to a hospital.  
  
Diana is about to leave the infirmary when the silence is shattered by alarms and the sound of dozens of heavy footsteps drawing closer. "Selina?" the heroine whispers as she hustles for cover. "Something just happened. Can you tell what's going on?"  
  
"Oh, I would imagine that's the S.W.A.T. team and the National Guard." Catwoman answers in her normal voice. "The JLA and the Titans are probably with them." she adds with biting satisfaction. Diana is momentarily speechless. "You're far too trusting, Captain." Selina teases. "I let them know the danger had passed the moment you took the Joker down. In fact, I'm boarding my train for Bludhaven as we speak!"  
  
"Good luck in there, Captain!" Selina Kyle offers sarcastically. "I fulfilled my half of the bargain; the Joker is toast. Now it's only fair that I go claim the payment I had in mind all along ... Batgirl's motorcycle! Ta ta!!!!" 


	20. In an Enemy's Shoes

"How in Hera's name did I get myself into this fix?" Princess Diana privately ponders. She glances around the bland, dry and sterile confines of her 10 x 10 cell. There is no window facing the outdoors. The lighting is noticeably dim. The room is so designed as a precaution against its intended resident. "I doubt even poison ivy could grow inside here!" the Amazon observes with intentional irony.  
  
With Catwoman having betrayed her trust, Wonder Woman finds herself trapped within the walls of Arkham Asylum. She is mere moments removed from having frantically sealed herself within the cell of the notorious Poison Ivy. Diana hears a steady buzz of activity in and about the cell block. Police and National Guardsmen sweep the area, making certain that all inmates are properly accounted for. Red Tornado and Nightwing oversee the search and both Superman and Wonder Girl return to assist.  
  
"By now, they surely would have discovered the real Pamela Isley if she were still inside the complex." the Amazon reasons. "The fact that she hasn't been found can mean only one thing. Selina must have released Isley from this very cell and helped her escape!"  
  
"That woman is astonishing!" the princess dejectedly marvels. "She prowled through these corridors, never more than a hundred feet or so away from me. Selina sneaked right past me, freed Poison Ivy, and together they slipped through Reddy and the heavily guarded perimeter. It's no wonder she gives Bruce such fits!"  
  
Wonder Woman is disgusted at having fallen prey to Ms. Kyle's double-cross. Fortunately, the villainess' perverse sense of honor has worked in conjunction with her inherent selfishness. Catwoman's ego mandates that she humble her rival and adversary, Batgirl. The motorcycle is an irresistible trophy. To get her paws on it, Selina must ensure that Diana is preoccupied and can not pursue her. Poison Ivy proves to be the key. By freeing Isley, Catwoman has afforded the Amazon the option to use her criminal cover to blend into the scene to avoid JLA detection. "By the time the alert quells and the Leaguers depart, Selina's trail will be stone cold." the heroine observes. "Brilliant!"  
  
*****  
  
"Everything seems as under control as possible, Superman." Wonder Girl reports. "Each prisoner is securely in his or her cell, with the exceptions of the Joker and Harley Quinn. Both are heavily sedated and under strict quarantine. Neither figures to be among the waking for a few days. Any word on the staff?"  
  
"The entire medical staff has been stricken with the same insanity that has overcome four Justice League members and two Amazons." Superman responds. "The warden, two secretaries, five maintenance workers and eight security personnel have also been affected. The majority were found in the general vicinity of the medical ward. This is consistent with the theory that the Joker is somehow a carrier of this accursed madness."  
  
Clark and Donna confer with Nightwing and Red Tornado to review the strange events leading to the restoration of order within Arkham. The android explains that the standstill was suddenly broken by a communication from within the sanitarium. "The source was Dr. Ashley Meyer, director of psychiatry at Arkham Asylum." Reddy recalls. "Dr. Meyer informed us that the crisis had passed. She said that the Joker had somehow caused the outbreak which threatened to overrun the entire facility. Once he was rendered unconscious, the risk of further affliction was nil."  
  
"This simply doesn't add up." Dick Grayson opines. "The S.W.A.T team found Dr. Meyer in the staff kitchen. The poor woman was violently wrestling with a sink after having ripped it loose from its moorings. She is as hopelessly crazy as rest of her colleagues. Red Tornado and I both heard her via radio transmission just minutes before this. She used proper security protocol. She fully identified herself and accurately described the status of the Joker and Harley. Meyer was in complete command of her faculties; she was no inmate nor was she the primitive madwoman we see now."  
  
"So presuming Dr. Meyer did subdue the Joker, why has she subsequently fallen victim to the insanity?" Superman asks. "We're dealing with a mystical affliction which takes effect very swiftly. J'Onn J'Onnz was overcome the moment he came into the Joker's proximity. How was Meyer able to take him down and report her status to us before succumbing?"  
  
"We still have more questions than answers, Superman." Red Tornado observes. "Clearly this madness can overwhelm a person in an instant. Neither gender nor species appear to be a factor. The Arkham staff and J'Onn prove this. On the other hand, the Batman was trapped with the Joker for better than a day, yet he remains unimpaired."   
  
"I'm still a bit uneasy about this situation." Donna Troy admits. "I've never encountered Circe before, but I know from Diana what she's capable of. Her sorcery is powerful, and in this case highly unpredictable. It appears that the imminent danger is gone, but I'm not so sure." Wonder Girl glances at Superman, who nods in concurrence. Thinking along the same lines as Ms. Troy, the man of steel and the young Amazon again depart, thus leaving Reddy and Dick to conduct the investigation at Arkham.  
  
*****  
  
Time can be quite a paradox. Regardless of one's activity, time elapses at exactly the same rate. The perception of its passage can of course be markedly different. For Wonder Woman, her charade as Poison Ivy proves bedeviling to her already beleaguered psyche. The clock is ticking ever louder; she has but eighteen hours remaining to prevent Circe's return. Alas, the Amazon must now play a costly waiting game. She dare not attempt an escape until her super heroic friends vacate the premises.   
  
"This is utterly maddening!" the princess mutters to herself. "Precious time is slipping through my fingers while I'm stuck in here staring at the floor! Reddy and Dick sure seem to be taking forever. Lord Hermes, grant them speed! I need to get out of here!"  
  
Confined to the dreary prison cell, Diana takes a few moments to close her eyes and gather her thoughts. It is only now that she recognizes how truly high-strung she is. The last six days have taken a much larger toll than she had realized. The combination of her waning powers, lack of rest and intense pressure weighs heavily upon her. By rights she should have broken long ago. Her inimitable Amazon will keeps her going. It is that same hearty spirit which she must now rely upon to prevail over mounting hardship.  
  
Diana suppresses her emotions and ignores her pain and fatigue. Concentrating intently, she reviews the predicament in her mind. She prays to Athena for the insight to uncover a solution. The heroine has more facts to evaluate than she had several days ago on the Hawkship. Earlier theories are easily dismissed. New, sounder ones can be postulated.  
  
As the princess sifts through the clues, the mystery begins to unravel. Suddenly, she is hit with a major revelation. "Great Hera!" Wonder Woman thinks to herself as a wide smile crosses her face. "That's it! Why didn't I see it before?! At last I've made some sense of this. I now understand what sacrifices need to be made and who I must seek out to implement my plan. I'd best ..."  
  
"Uh uh ..." the Amazon whispers as her thoughts are interrupted by approaching footsteps. "Great Aphrodite, no!" Diana privately pleads. "Don't tell me you're here to interrogate Poison Ivy. Please no, not when I've finally got a plan that has a chance of working!"  
  
*****  
  
"So I take it you didn't get anything useful out of Ivy?" Dick Grayson inquires as he meets Red Tornado at the entrance to cell block B. The android shakes his head. "Pamela Isley is unconscious. Her pulse is steady, but she is out cold. By all appearances, she has been sedated in a very similar manner as Harley Quinn and the Joker."  
  
"Hmmm ... sure sounds like Ivy was felled by the same person." Nightwing concludes. "Whether that individual was actually Dr. Meyer is another matter. The simplest explanation is that Meyer had an atypical reaction. Her mind may have just resisted the sorcery longer than the others." Grayson frowns at his own notion. "I just can't buy it though. My detective's instinct is that we're missing something."  
  
"Perhaps conventional investigative techniques are insufficient in this case." Red Tornado suggests. "Magic, by its very nature, defies logic. There are variables which practical science is unable to reconcile." Dick acknowledges Reddy's point, but he is unwilling to yield to it. Although he differs from his mentor in many ways, Nightwing shares the Batman's passionate stubbornness. Were Bruce Wayne here, he would continue an exhaustive search for answers. Dick intends to do likewise.   
  
Red Tornado is quite willing to oblige Nightwing, for his android mind is inclined towards this approach. Reddy is very systematic in his thinking. "Very well." the Justice Leaguer concedes. "I shall check upon the progress of Superman and the others, after which I'll rejoin you in the infirmary."  
  
*****   
  
"Merciful Minerva, I thought they would NEVER leave!" Diana mumbles as she peers out the small window of her cell door. "Bruce has taught his protege well. Too well!" The princess forces herself to stay for another thirty minutes. The wait is even more agonizing than when Reddy and Nightwing were present, but the super heroine feels this is a necessary precaution. She must be as certain as possible that no Leaguers or Titans remain in the vicinity when she makes her escape.  
  
Finally, Wonder Woman decides the time has come. The hallway is clear for as far as her limited vantage point permits her to see. Diana swallows deeply as she grasps the door handle. Had this cell been constructed for a super-human, there would be no hope of freedom. Instead, it is designed specifically for Poison Ivy's abilities; super strength not being one of them.   
  
The door still proves difficult. The heroine's fabled Amazon might is nearly depleted. Diana does not wish to draw attention to herself, thus she attempts to quietly pry the door open. To her chagrin, it doesn't budge. Gaining maximum leverage, the Amazon tries pushing the barrier outward. Again she fails.   
  
The princess scrambles to the cot as she detects the approach of four armed guards walking patrol in the corridors. The door remains sealed as a flashlight beam sweeps the small cell. Feigning unconsciousness, Diana hears the guards exchange a vile joke or two about Poison Ivy. They sense nothing amiss, however, and casually move on to the next cell.  
  
By the time the security team finishes the hall and rounds the bend, Diana is on the verge of panic. She legitimately fears that she may not be able to break free. Her margin of error is virtually gone. She hasn't the luxury of subtlety.   
  
Wonder Woman lowers her right shoulder and thrusts herself against the door. The result is only a small dent, accompanied by pain and a loud thud. "Great!" the heroine mutters. "At this rate, the whole U.S. militia will be outside that door when I finally get through it!" Changing tactics, the Amazon champion uses the cot as a springboard, propelling herself feet first into the door. Greater damage is done, but the cot collapses in the process. Voices and footsteps echo down the hall just prior to the sounding of an alarm. Now desperate, Diana savagely kicks at the weakest point in the structure. It takes three of her best blows to blast the door wide open.   
  
Dozens of soldiers converge upon the princess from both the left and the right. Diana's heart races as she rips the dilapidated steel door free from its hinges. She effectively utilizes the twisted metal as both a shield and a battering ram. The Amazon plows through a score of armed men. She prays she doesn't injure any of them, but she can not afford to be gentle.  
  
There is but one chance to safely escape Arkham Asylum before the JLA arrives in response to the alert. Diana eyes a large, steel-barred window which overlooks the courtyard. She forces her way towards it. As she drives forward, the Amazon is careful to twirl her body back and forth over a span of 270 degrees. This constant motion serves a dual purpose. The door can be used to fend off troops from each side. Additionally, Wonder Woman does not allow her pursuers an unshielded target for more than fractions of a second at a time.   
  
Reaching the foot of the window, the Amazon stages a greater offensive. She pummels her assailants with the battering ram, propelling the closest men back into the masses. With the security units momentarily staggered, Diana whips the steel shrapnel at the window with as much power as her wilting frame can muster. It penetrates the bars and shatters the glass.  
  
Without hesitation, Wonder Woman dives through the narrow gap. Dangling shards of glass dice her hands and forearms. Her left thigh catches on protruding steel. The sharp, twisted rod digs deep into her flesh as her momentum carries her forward. She lands awkwardly as her vicious wound gushes uncontrollably. Undaunted, Diana races into the pre-dawn darkness as gunshots echo behind her.  
  
*****  
  
"Thanks for trusting in me." Diana announces as she hobbles into the sparsely furnished apartment. "You're the only one I can turn to."   
  
"Apparently you have caused another uproar at Arkham, princess" her host observes. The early morning television news airs in the living room. The breaking story is the bizarre escape by Poison Ivy. "The media is still unaware it was you, but the entire Justice League knows better. You can not hide for long and, to be frank, I am skeptical about assisting you."  
  
"It's your decision. Either help me or arrest me." Wonder Woman boldly declares. "Whichever you choose, make it fast. We're running out of time!" 


	21. Free At Last

History occasionally repeats itself. Lightning can strike twice in the same place. In this instance the place in question is the small town of Marston, situated in rural, mid-western America. One week ago, nearly to the minute, the local children's playground and ballfield served as an unlikely battleground between good and evil. To their utter bewilderment, the sparse populace now braces for round two.  
  
The symmetry is far from perfect, for many of the original participants are incapacitated or otherwise unfit to partake. Of the front line players, only Superman, Red Tornado and Zatanna are on-hand for the rematch. In the case of the latter, the magician is relegated to an advisory role. Zee's mystical expertise is invaluable, but her physical condition is still too weakened for her to engage in battle. Rallying at the side of the short-handed Justice League are Supergirl and the full, active roster of the Teen Titans. The impressive ensemble, having converged upon the scene within the past five minutes, prepares for the predicted return of Circe.  
  
"Say Superman ... hope you don't mind my asking, but how good is your intel on this caper? This place could double for the setting in 'Field of Dreams'; where's this big bad threat you're all so paranoid about?" The Changling's question draws a variety of reactions. Dick Grayson, Donna Troy, and Wally West cringe at the boyish presumptuousness of their carefree colleague. Starfire and Raven seemingly ignore Gar's banter. Vic Stone smirks while thinking "typical Logan."  
  
"I understand your doubts Changling." Zatanna responds. "Be assured that our quarry is indeed here. I can sense the presence of Circe's powerful evil. We can not see her yet, because she is still traversing the dimensional gateway. Her physical form should reach our realm in another minute or so."  
  
"Well isn't there some way that we could block this doorway she's trying to come through?" Kid Flash asks. Zatanna is prepared to reply, but Raven chimes in more quickly. "Sorcery works differently than the physical sciences you're familiar with Wallace." the mysterious heroine observes. "I sense the same mystical emanations as Zatanna. The doorway has already been opened and Circe has accessed it. To prevent her from bridging dimensional planes, we would have had to shut the portal before she entered. Closing it now would be futile."  
  
Accepting the recommendations of the resident experts, the heroic group swiftly hashes out a strategy. They believe super speed to be their greatest weapon against the sorceress. As such Kid Flash, Supergirl and Red Tornado poise themselves for an immediate strike upon Circe's arrival. Superman, Starfire and Wonder Girl form the second tier of the attack. Meanwhile, Raven's soul-self blankets the battle zone. The cloaked female knows her might can not match that of Circe. Raven hopes that she can safeguard her allies from the enchantress' wizardry long enough for them to subdue her.  
  
*****  
  
Circe returns to mother Earth with a devastating vengeance. For a full week the witch's ire has festered. Her recent defeat at the hands of Diana and the JLA now serves to fuel her violent passions. Her anger spurs her enormous power to newer heights.  
  
By outward appearance, one might easily mistake recklessness for heartlessness. In actuality, Circe's fury is tempered by humbling memory. These adversaries are capable and determined. Despite her formidable sorcery, the witch dare not be overconfident. She must mercilessly crush her attackers to reestablish her dominance.  
  
The swiftness of thought exceeds even the incredible velocities attained by Earth's greatest heroes and heroines. Circe anticipates the super speed assaults. She unleashes a potent shock wave of mystical energy which immediately disorients the two charging trios. Raven is the primary target, however, and she is most adversely affected. The young woman collapses to her knees and her soul-self fades away.  
  
No longer shielded from the full brunt of Circe's magic, the assault team proves dangerously vulnerable. Men are especially susceptible to the enchantress' incantations. So too are aliens, because their chromosomal profiles contain none of the indigenous Terran genes necessary to resist or channel mystical forces. Consequently, Kid Flash, Supergirl, Starfire and Superman all succumb with frightening ease. Wally West transforms into a man-beast, with his lower half being that of a cheetah. Koriand'r mutates into a hideous, orange-toned reptile bearing a slight resemblance to a Komodo dragon. Superman metamorphoses into a Minotaur, while cousin Kara becomes the Kryptonian variation of a lioness.  
  
As a non-biological being, Red Tornado is immune to the mutations ravaging his allies. Alas, he can be impaired in other ways. Circe conjures a spell which inhibits motor command. The android whirls haphazardly above the fray. He can not deactivate his tornado vortex, nor can he control the speed or direction in which it carries him. Reddy soon disappears from view as he ascends towards the clouds.  
  
Wonder Girl stands alone against the heinous sorceress. Barely. Her Amazon physiology resists the witchcraft to an extent, but it is a fight she is not yet ready to win. The key when engaging Circe is to withstand her incantations long enough to take the offensive. This requires more than sheer might; it takes extraordinary resilience and force of will. Wonder Woman fully appreciates these dynamics. Donna's powers and abilities mirror those of her older sister, albeit at a slightly reduced level. Ms. Troy lacks Diana's experience, however. This is particularly pertinent when confronting Circe. The Titan has never encountered a mystical assault of this magnitude. No degree of forewarning could truly prepare her for this situation.  
  
Donna Troy struggles bravely against the occult force which seeks to conquer both the brain and the body. She intuitively knows her allies have been overwhelmed, although her own surreal peril virtually blocks out her surroundings. Her once shoulder length hair extends well down her thighs and swiftly stretches towards the ground. The heroine's posture droops and her fingernails double in length. Her uncommonly beautiful skin begins fading from view as stubbled hair growth emerges throughout her entire physique. Wonder Girl is understandably frightened as she recognizes her cruelly unthinkable fate. She is de-evolving into a primate!  
  
Donna's mind softens as the potent will of her assailant invades full bore. Desperately, the young Amazon lashes out at the vile witch. "Very impressive!" Circe praises as she eludes the blow. "I was wise not to take the kid sister lightly." With the snap of her fingers, the enchantress compels Supergirl and Starfire to assail the beleaguered Amazon. Meanwhile Superman and Kid Flash preemptively attack Cyborg, Changling, Nightwing and Zatanna before they can come to the aid of their colleagues.  
  
Suddenly, the feline Supergirl squeals from a jarring pain in her upper back. Instinctively she looks to escape the source of her comfort, that being a nearly invisible beam of searing heat directed at her from above. Kara leaves the prone form of Wonder Girl and frantically plows over Kory as she scurries away.  
  
Superficially, the heat beam would appear to be the product of Super vision. Circe knows otherwise, and for reasons beyond the obvious accountability of both of Earth's resident Kryptonians. The weapon is solar energy expertly concentrated into a scalding laser ray. The sorceress realizes there is but one person with both the intellect and the unique craft to generate such a beam.  
  
"Well, well. It looks like big sister is finally here!" the witch announces with utter disdain. Sure enough she spots the invisible jet closing in from above. Circe focuses upon the robot plane. She deactivates the solar panels on each wing before they can collect enough energy for a second discharge. Having disabled its firepower, the enchantress assumes full mental command of the aircraft. A very bumpy joyride ensues as the plane violently bucks up and down while soaring at supersonic speed.  
  
Taking advantage of a brief moment of decelleration, a dizzy and nautious Wonder Woman bails out of her compromised aircraft. The Amazon glides to an unsteady landing with the help of Hawkgirl's stolen anti- gravity belt. "Leave them all be, Circe!" Diana implores as she gestures towards her stricken friends. She fails to complete her statement, for her queezy stomach forces her to vomit. "I ... I'm the one you want." the princess insists when she is finally able to voice the words. "Take out your hatred upon me, not them!"  
  
Circe is thoroughly amused by the downtrodden sight of her arch nemesis. "Oh, you are so selfless and courageous Diana. No one can deny you of that." she casually remarks. "I must confess an odd satisfaction that you survived the full seven days of hell." the witch continues. "Had you expired beforehand, I would have been denied the ultimate pleasure of torturing you to death!"  
  
With Circe preoccupied, the mutated heroes and heroines wander in a docile fashion. They momentarily lack direction from their evil mistress, thus allowing Cyborg and Nightwing to stagger to their feet. Zatanna and Garfield Logan are both stunned while Raven is out cold. Grayson cautiously hustles to Donna's side. To his horror, his dear friend is all but gone. A right hand with thick, cumbersome digits extends towards him. He gently clutches the Amazon's hand and guides her to safety. Dick notices a small tear roll down her cheek, yet another indication that Wonder Girl is still fighting to retain what remains of her humanity.  
  
Princess Diana is aware of her sister's plight, but she can do little more than draw their tormentor's ire. The anti-gravity belt unhooks itself and falls to the infield dirt. Her special flight goggles spring from her face as the elastic band snaps. Wonder Woman plays the part of a human marionettte with Circe pulling her strings. The Justice Leaguer has no voluntary control over her body as Circe imposes her will. Her eyes burn; she can not even close her eyelids.  
  
Wonder Woman is dredged face-first through a large mud puddle located two feet behind the secondbase bag. The sorcercess finds this so entertaining that she repeats the indignity a dozen times. With her mouth, nose, eyes and ears inundated with muck, the Amazon's senses are impaired and breathing is difficult. "Ohhh, what more?" Diana privately laments by the ninth dunking.  
  
Finally tiring of the horseplay, Circe drags her opponent onto the outfield grass where her rigidly immobile form comes to rest at her feet. Over the past week, the witch has driven Wonder Woman to disgrace herself. She has spent the last few minutes humiliating the Amazon a bit more. The time has now come for Circe to consummate the execution of Hippolyta's daughter.  
  
The strike is extraordinarily powerful. The end is surprisingly swift, given all which has led to this moment. One precision, Amazon- powered punch to the jaw is all it takes. Circe is rendered unconscious well before she collapses to the turf. The danger is over.  
  
*****  
  
"Olympus thanks you once again for your loyal service, Diana of Themyscira." The princess is unable to even respond to Lord Zeus, for the king of Olympus immediately vanishes along with the defeated witch. With Circe gone, the impacts of her wicked sorcery are negated. Sanity returns to the Flash, Hawkgirl and the others afflicted. The horrible mutations incurred by Superman and company are reversed. The ill-effects of the disease suffered by Green Arrow and the bulk of the JLA are also completed expunged.  
  
"Diana, this looks like an 'all's well that ends well' situation," Superman observes, "but would you mind clueing us in on all that has been going on?" The Amazon princess takes a deep breath. She vows to file a full official report in the coming days, but for now she gives the Justice Leaguers and Teen Titans a condensed overview of events. There are many questions of curiosity, most of which go unasked in lieu of her impending case file. As Wonder Woman recaps the final hour, there is one mystery for which the group anxiously craves an explanation.  
  
"How did you get your powers back?" Donna Troy asks for the masses. "I thought you said that once they ran out, that part of the spell was irreversible." Diana smiles. She acknowledges that her sister's interpretation of her predicament is correct. The princess indicates however that everyone is drawing upon a false presumption. "You have all reached the same conclusion as Circe," Wonder Woman observes, "that being that she gained her freedom due to the total depletion of my Amazon powers. That isn't the case. She was set free as a direct result of my death."  
  
Confusion reigns as the group attempts to digest the Amazon's last statement. "The idea came to me while I was inside Arkham Asylum masquerading as Poison Ivy." Diana explains to the many puzzled faces. "I finally recognized a fundamental truth, one that probably should have occurred to me sooner. Insanity effects the brain of a living being. As an android, Red Tornado had to be immune to that phase of Circe's incantation. I could therefore seek Reddy's assistance and confide in him without fear of causing him harm. This was a shortcoming in her dastardly spell which Circe compensated for by making Reddy's touch deadly to me."  
  
"Diana willingly revealed her identity to me when I arrived at her cell to question Pamela Isley." Red Tornado recounts. "She briefly explained her bizarre behavior and implored me to attend a secret rendezvous shortly after dawn. I admit my skepticism, but somehow I knew to trust in her."  
  
"The full 7 day mark was fast approaching by that time." Diana resumes. "Reddy alerted Superman of Circe's imminent return in Marston so that a defense could be mounted. Timing it down to the second, Reddy grasped my forearm as the 168th hour concluded. My heart stopped beating instantaneously and everything went black."  
  
"I had prearranged for skilled emergency medical personnel to be on- hand in an adjacent room." Reddy recalls. "Of course they were not privy as to the patient or the circumstances, for their own well-beings. They simply understood and trusted that their expertise would soon be desperately needed."  
  
"Wonder Woman was effectively 'dead' when the doctors scrambled in to revive her." the android notes. "I had a very empty feeling as they set to work. I wanted very much to stay there to make sure she would pull through. Instead I abided by her wishes as well as my sense of duty. I left to join the fight against Circe and only minutes ago did I learn that thankfully the princess had in fact survived."  
  
Some heroes grasp the ingenuity of Diana's risky tactics while others do not yet comprehend the rationale behind her enormous gambit. "Circe is far more powerful than she's ever been before. She absolutely had to be stopped." the Amazon rules. "By synchronizing my 'death' with the 7 day benchmark, naturally Circe believed my powers were completely gone. She wouldn't consider a powerless Wonder Woman to be a threat, thus I could readily get close enough take her down. Circe had no way of knowing, of course, that early in the week I had managed to restore a small percentage of my super powers when using my magic lasso in combination with Green Lantern's power ring. This changed the timetable. Once I 'died', Circe's spell had run its course in regards to me. I still had a modicum of Amazon power left, therefore my body had the meta-human foundation upon which to replenish all of its customary might."  
  
"So while Circe was dragging you through the mud, literally, you were actually getting stronger?" Zatanna marvels. Wonder Woman acknowledges this irony. "I'm still not 100% yet, but I'm getting closer" she admits. "And speaking of mud," the Amazon continues as she prepares to leave, "I feel about as crummy as I look. I'm tired and hungry. There's a stolen motorcycle to track down and a Batcave to rebuild. I have more apologies to make than a politician and I need a hot shower in the worst way!"  
  
*****  
  
"One day Amazon. You were granted but one day to prepare yourself for a most humbling demise. Instead, you dare incur my further wrath by taking three full days to appear before me?!" Heracles, the half-god son of Zeus, is incensed by what he perceives to be a calculated show of defiance. "I shall not tolerate such pointed disrespect, daughter of Hippolyta!"  
  
Princess Diana is quite familiar with the pompousness of her Olympian foe, but this is a new level of pettiness to which he stoops. She has just endured a hellish week which culminated in the capture of Circe and the gratitude of Lord Zeus himself. As a result of her bizarre circumstances and associated transgressions, there was much damage control to address. Diana does not expect compassion or respect from Heracles; she is annoyed however, that one so capable of the grandest nobility can demonstrate such appalling disregard for another's honor.  
  
"For an ageless demi-god, you exhibit a surprising lack of patience Heracles." the Amazon responds. She is tempted to lambaste him with a well- earned stream of sarcastic criticisms. Wonder Woman resists the impulse, reasoning that she is above such tasteless repartee.  
  
Heracles has forced this latest battle upon the Themyciran princess. Much is unsaid, yet clearly understood as per Olympian decree. There is far more at stake than Hestia's golden lasso. The son of Zeus puts both his ego and his war with the Amazons on the line. Should Wonder Woman prevail, Heracles is eternally forbidden from instigating, partaking or organizing any hostilities against the Amazons of Paradise Island. If Heracles is the victor, Diana's life as she knows it is over. She becomes Heracles' slave and thus forever subject to his every whim. The lone consolation of such a distressing fate is that her fellow Amazons are granted a ten century reprieve from Heracles' treachery.  
  
The battleground is curiously unremarkable. Created by Olympus, it exists outside of conventional space. The surface consists entirely of dry dirt and is perfectly level. The temperature is eighty degrees Fahrenheit with low humidity and no winds or breezes whatsoever. Solid white clouds envelop the 400 square foot area from the ground up and stretch above the scene at a twenty foot height. The showdown is thus enclosed within a setting designed to be neutral for both participants. Outside interference is justly prohibited.  
  
Without prompting, Wonder Woman removes her tiara and lightly tosses it into the clouds. She follows suit with each of her Amazonium bracelets. Although the princess disdains this whole proceeding, she fully respects that this is purely a physical confrontation. Heracles grins subtly while watching Diana disarm herself. In a surprising gesture, he tosses the stolen magic lasso back to its rightful owner. The Amazon's glance alternates between him, the lariat and the clouds. "Keep it." the Olympian insists, knowing full well she will not resort to it during their combat. "It will be fitting for it to be at your side during your downfall!"  
  
These two have fought before and know one another quite well. There is no need to size up the foe, for each is very familiar with the capabilities of the other. As such, punches fly right from the outset. The objective is to pin the opponent's shoulders to the ground for three consecutive seconds. Although a stunningly quick triumph is possible, the victor will likely prevail in a grueling battle of attrition.  
  
The mindsets of the two combatants are strikingly different. Heracles relishes this confrontation, which he has daringly arranged. He passionately vents his deep-seeded frustrations, both with his fists and with his mouth. The Olympian goads the Amazon champion with a continuous array of vulgarities. Diana is unfazed by the personal insults, but she would prefer to be elsewhere. She resents the senseless hatred that the half-god harbors towards her and Themyscira. The princess is not responsible for his past history with Hippolyta. She has always defended her homeland against the nefarious initiatives of Heracles, but never has she reveled in her victories. Due to the stakes, Wonder Woman fights for all she's worth; nevertheless she is deeply saddened that any of this has to take place.  
  
In the opening moments, a definitive trend emerges. Despite his bravado, Heracles absorbs far more punishment than he dishes out. The Justice League heroine is coldly business-like in her approach. Relying upon her incredible strength, speed and fighting skills, she relentlessly pounds upon her obnoxious adversary. The Olympian's lower lip and both cheeks begin to swell. By contrast, an inch-long gash underneath her left eyebrow is the lone damage thus far sustained by the princess.  
  
Looking to change the momentum of their match, Heracles manages to secure Diana in a headlock. He applies awesome pressure upon her neck and shoulders while violently driving his right knee into her lower back. This tactic favors the son of Zeus. Although Wonder Woman possesses equivalent strength, Heracles is six inches taller and more than doubles her weight. He is an accomplished expert in superhuman might and is masterful at using his superior size to his advantage.  
  
Diana's body visibly trembles from head-to-toe as she flexes assorted muscles. The princess endures a suffocating vice grip from her hulking assailant. Undaunted, she resists valiantly for nearly fifteen minutes until she finally gains the leverage necessary to extricate herself. Her neck is sore as a result, but she is thankful that otherwise she seems to have weathered his best offensive maneuver.  
  
A vicious exchange of blows ensues with the Amazon champion getting the far better of it. Diana remains on the move. She accepts the inevitable punches her powerful opponent is landing, for she connects on three for every one of his. Heracles would much prefer to make this a brawl contested in very tight quarters. The Amazon wisely guards against a repeat of the Olympian's "neck-breaker" hold.  
  
The bout eclipses forty minutes in duration with absolutely no letup in its fury. The cut above the Justice Leaguer's left eye is swelling, thus causing a partial closure of the eye. Heracles is far worse off. Puffiness throughout his face severely reduces the vision in both eyes. His nose is broken and both lips are grotesquely bloated.  
  
"What in Hera's name is keeping him on his feet?" the Amazon wonders. "I've hit him with enough shots to level a mountain, yet he shows no sign of yielding! This is nothing like the demi-god I have fought before." Wonder Woman recalls from their prior skirmishes. "Heracles has never had much of a stomach for fighting against Amazons. He's all for bullying and trickery, but he's never been known to stick around when things get rough."  
  
"I never realized just how enormous his pride really is." Diana reasons. "I am fighting to maintain my freedom as well as that of my Amazon sisters. He contends to avenge a bruised ego. My motivation far exceeds his, yet he battles with a determination which could only be reminiscent of his glory years those many centuries past!"  
  
Heracles tackles the super heroine after taking another combination of blows. For the first time, a combatant faces potential defeat. The Olympian drives Diana's shoulders to the ground. He holds her in place for one second before she shoves him away. Wonder Woman springs to her feet but not before her foe again entraps her in his headlock.  
  
Diana feels the strain of the conflict weighing upon her. She has expended a lot of energy and endured plenty of potent jolts herself. One would presume Heracles is similarly weary, but the brute force he still administers through his vice grip suggests otherwise. The stress upon the heroine's back, neck and shoulder blades sends shock waves of pain dancing up and down her spine. Her urgency escalates as repeated attempts to break his hold fail. Channeling her strength into one major effort, the Amazon screams as she flips her nemesis over her shoulders and slams him down.  
  
Having regained the advantage, Wonder Woman resolutely vows never to relinquish it. Heracles is hurting and fatigued. The time is right. Diana assails the Olympian with a determination to put an end the fray. She whips him to the ground and attempts a pinning. She too manages to clock only a single second before her driven adversary forcefully eludes defeat.  
  
With the fight extending well into its second hour, Heracles resorts to an astonishing move. He reaches for the magic lasso which dangles from the belt loop on her right hip. Diana reads his intentions and she instinctively twists away to avoid the loss of her lasso. The Olympian fully anticipates her reaction. He unloads his most powerful right-handed punch the very instant the heroine spins away. The mighty blow connects solidly just above her tailbone. The result is catastrophic.  
  
Time seems to slow to a trickle as the Amazon collapses to the dirt floor. Assorted memories cascade intermittently in her thoughts. Hippolyta. Themyscira. Steve Trevor. The Justice League. Magda. Dalma. Etta Candy. Donna Troy. The contest. Diana Prince. Wonder Woman. Like water from a faucet, they are all slipping through her fingers and down the drain, fading forever from view.  
  
Diana falls with a dull thud onto her left side and comes to rest flat on her back. The shock is devastating, both psychologically and physically. She is completely paralyzed from the waist down. "I have studied you princess, more so than any foe I've ever engaged." Heracles coolly explains. His demeanor lacks its typical swagger. His diction is slurred from swollen lips and gums. "Your lower vertebrae offered an unsuspected vulnerability for me to target."  
  
Far too late, Wonder Woman now understands the man-god's stratagem. His "neck-breaker" holds were never intended to injure the neck or shoulders; rather they were a diversion from his true goal. The great pain inflicted upon the neck masked the real harm done by his knee to the small of her back. Two critical discs became bulged and inflamed, the severity of which was dulled by a slight numbing of the nerves in her upper spine. The Amazon's back was rendered dangerously susceptible to trauma, to which Heracles skillfully capitalized.  
  
A large forearm applies considerable pressure against the throat and collarbone. His long-awaited victory is now a foregone conclusion, with the actual pinning reduced to a mere formality. The prone Amazon struggles gamely against her towering adversary, but all her gallantry seems hopelessly fruitless. Diana's shoulders draw ever closer to the ground when suddenly her resistance ceases. Heracles' momentum carries him forward, directly into a superbly timed head butt. Her forehead impacts solidly against the bridge of the Olympian's previously broken nose. Wonder Woman attempts to maintain her grasp upon him, but without leverage she is unable to prevent him from reflexively pulling free.  
  
Heracles bellows in anguish as blood gushes from his mangled nose. Enraged, the Olympian unleashes a fierce barrage upon the Amazon princess. Diana raises her arms in an attempt to safeguard her face. Alas, the assault is too swift and ferocious. The blows she manages to intercept drive her own hands and forearms into her face. Eventually punches land directly, one of which causes a compound fracture of her left jaw.  
  
The demi-god ceases his assault and looks to finish things off. Straddling her motionless torso, the Olympian jams his right knee into her chest and uses both arms to push her shoulders down to the ground. To his utter astonishment, Diana still refuses to yield. A standstill results as she resists with every erg of energy she can muster. 'Blood, sweat and tears' is a cliche, but it is appropriate here, for a mixture of all three flows from her face and upper body.  
  
A minute passes. Two. Five. Ten. Every instance where the heroine appears on the verge of official defeat, she miraculously staves it off with a mighty surge of her own. Finally Heracles growls in frustration and releases his grasp upon her upper arms. He cocks his fist and glares sternly into her puffy, bloodshot eyes. He hesitates for what seems like an eternity before slowly rising to his feet and stepping away.  
  
"You may be blessed with the abilities of we gods Diana, but obviously you have inherited your mother's stubbornness!" he disgustedly observes. "You will never submit, will you?" The heroine can not verbally respond, but her dogged determination speaks volumes. "It isn't enough to best you in competition. To fully avenge my past defeats at your hands, I must crush your spirit. I now realize this to be impossible. I could kill you or beat you into unconsciousness, but a true champion's heart is unconquerable."  
  
*****  
  
Neither shows any outward signs of the brutal fight waged just four days ago. The healing touch of Olympus has seen to that. Princess Diana once again has smoothly settled into her dual identities of Wonder Woman and Captain Diana Prince. Meanwhile, Heracles struggles with an uncharacteric feeling of uncertainty. For several years his driving purpose has been the defeat of Wonder Woman. Faced with that very opportunity, he unexpectedly discovered a grand nobility within the Amazon champion. He could not dishonor such a foe; therefore the supposedly decisive showdown produced no clear victor.  
  
"You requested to see me, Princess? Given our history of animosity, I must confess a large degree of surprise." Wonder Woman carefully measures her response. "This animosity you speak of only goes one way, Heracles. I do not hate you now, nor have I ever hated you." Seeing confusion in the half-god's expression, Diana expounds upon her thought. "I despise your reprehensible actions, particularly those committed against my mother and my fellow Amazon sisters. I loathe the evil you have perpetrated; this is decidedly different from hating you as an individual."  
  
The super heroine explains her reason for calling upon the Olympian. He laughs incredulously. "You are unique," Heracles lightly opines, "and that is saying something given where I come from!" He breathes deeply to project a more serious attitude. "You're asking for my help. Why? We are alike in some ways, but we don't believe in the same things."  
  
"You are a hero, Heracles." the Amazon proclaims. "Despite your ambition and hubris, that is still your greatest destiny. Mankind knows of you through the Greek myths. They associate you with the twelve labors, an extraordinary accomplishment in any context. Return to those roots, at least this once."  
  
An hour later, Wonder Woman stands before a large assembly in Potomac, Maryland. Whispers of conjecture can be heard amongst the young audience. "Who's it gonna be?" "I say Aquaman!" "Gotta be Superman!" "I heard Batman!" "Batman? Get Real! He never does these shows!" The Amazon princess smiles proudly as she briefly explains her Olympian heritage in terms the children can understand. "Kids, I would now like to introduce you to one of Zeus' sons. He is called Hercules by the Romans, but I know him as ..."  
  
[Writers note : Many thanks to those of you who stuck it out for the duration of 'WW: The Week.' Your encouraging reviews are appreciated. I did not anticipate this story taking so long to write. Unfortunately, I am just not a fast writer! When I first came up with the concept for 'WW: The Week', I knew how it would begin and how it would end (not including Heracles' involvement). The middle days were a challenge, because I really didn't know how I wanted to go until I actually got there. This ad-libbing essentially begins once Diana is exposed as a traitor on the satellite. I am particularly curious to know your reactions to the content of these chapters (9-20). A long story can be a lot of fun, provided it isn't artificially drawn out. My intent was for the various events to all tie together in an interesting and non-contrived fashion. Please feel free to email me with comments, positive or negative. Thanks.] 


End file.
